Sumergida en los silencios
by gumilady
Summary: Quinn y Rachel se conocen en Haverbrook bajo circunstancias inusuales. ¿Por qué no dice nada Rachel? ¿Y por qué le importa a Quinn? "Tu puedes escuchar," dijo Quinn: "pero, ¿puedes hablar?"; "Sí," Rachel señaló. "Yo puedo hablar. Pero el silencio es un amigo que nunca traiciona." (Traducción: The silence of silence)
1. El primer día de trabajo

**Disclaimer:** Glee no me pertenece, de ser mio Dianna participaría en todos y cada uno de los episodios. Tampoco me pertenece la novela que aquí se menciona "Tuesdays with Morrie"

Quiero empezar aclarando que esta historia no es de mi autoría, yo solo la estoy traduciendo porque me encantó y quiero que todos aquellos (as) que no puedan entenderla en ingles la disfruten. Este es el link de la historia original:

s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

Gracias a por cederme el permiso de utilizarla. Sin más preámbulos he aquí la historia

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 1: El primer día de trabajo**

Quinn Fabray coloco su bolso arriba de su hombro. Su ritmo era rápido. Era su primer día, y ella realmente no quería llegar tarde.

Había dos autos que se detuvieron mientras ella caminaba por el paso de peatones. Saludó cortésmente a ellos, agradecida de que se habían detenido para que ella no tuviera que hacerlo.

Entró por las puertas de color rojo oscuro del edificio y se dirigió a la oficina. Era la misma oficina en la que habían entrevistado primero por el puesto de trabajo. Ellos habían amado todo sobre ella - desde su puntuación en la universidad hasta sus rizos rubios perfectamente trabajados, su sonrisa amable y su amplio conocimiento del lenguaje por señas.

Quinn Fabray era el complemento perfecto para la Escuela Haverbrook para Sordos.

"Buenos días", le habló la secretaria a Quinn, así como se lo señalizó con sus manos

Con sus labios formando una sonrisa amable, Quinn le devolvió el saludo con sus palabras y con sus manos. "¡Buenos días!"

Había algo en la quietud del lugar. Quinn se dirigió hacia su nuevo salón de clases. Sus tacones hacían clic metódicamente contra las frías y duras baldosas debajo de sus pies. Había ligeros susurros, su bolsa se frotó contra la tela de su falda. Cuando ella dobló la esquina de la oficina hacia uno de los pasillos principales, también estaban los ligeros sonidos de algunos de los estudiantes que habían llegado a la escuela temprano. Pero el ruido que crearon consistió en el arrastre de los zapatos y el cierre de taquillas, no mucho más.

Definitivamente había algo en la quietud del lugar, pero Quinn no podía decir si era inquietante o reconfortante.

Finalmente se detuvo frente a la puerta con la placa que decía "Salón 107" tomó una respiración profunda por la nariz antes de girar la manija y caminar hacia dentro. La sonrisa que cruzó su rostro era totalmente involuntaria, aunque bienvenida. Su salón de clases – en el cual había estado la tarde anterior pegando carteles y finiquitando sus planes para las lecciones que impartiría - se sintió lo suficientemente acogedor para apaciguar al puñado de nervios que tiraban violentamente en el interior de su estómago.

Quinn entró elegantemente al salón y caminó hasta su escritorio donde depositó su bolso. Sacó su silla y se sentó, encendiendo su ordenador por primera vez en el día. Abrió el cajón superior derecho de su escritorio, sacó su copia personal del libro "Tuesdays with Morrie", sus dedos rozaron la cubierta con reverencia.

Miró el reloj. Su primera clase comenzaría en menos de quince minutos. Se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a su estantería, recogiendo una pila de copias del mismo libro que había guardado cuidadosamente de nuevo en el cajón de su escritorio. Cuando acababa de comenzar la colocación de los libros sobre la superficie de cada mesa, las mismas que estaban ordenadas en forma de U en el centro del salón, la puerta se abrió.

"¡Buenos días, señora Fabray!"

Quinn giró su cuerpo hacia el recién llegado, y lo reconoció de inmediato, era el señor Rumba, director del coro y profesor de historia. Se habían visto el día anterior, cuando ambos estaban preparando en sus salones todo para el primer día de clases del semestre en Haverbrook.

"Buenos días, señor Rumba. Y en realidad, es sólo 'señorita', no 'señora'." Las palabras salieron de los labios de Quinn con una sonrisa.

"Ahh, por supuesto. ¡Seguro no te he escuchado bien ayer! Me dio escarlatina cuando era un niño, ya sabes. ¡Soy completamente sordo de este oído!" - gritó, apuntando hacia la oreja izquierda.

Quinn asintió. "Sí," respondió cortésmente, con un tono de voz incluso una amable sonrisa "me acuerdo de eso."

"Bueno," El señor Rumba continuó hablando en voz muy alta. "¡Sólo quería pasar por aquí y desearte buena suerte con tus primeras clases aquí en Haverbrook!"

Quinn sonrió y le dio las gracias antes de que él caminara de regreso al pasillo. "Más bien como mis primeras clases en mi vida", Quinn murmuró para sí misma en voz baja cuando él se había ido. Ella había practicado enseñando estudiantes para su último semestre en la estatal de Ohio, claro. Pero esto era diferente. Esto no era una práctica o una prueba que puedes rehacer si fallas. Este era el mundo real. No hay vuelta atrás.

Quinn destapó un marcador rojo de borrado en seco y comenzó a escribir su nombre en la pizarra que estaba ubicada en la parte delantera del aula. Sus trazos contra la pizarra eran suaves y bien redondeados, en poco tiempo, las palabras "_Señorita Quinn Fabray"_ residieron elegantemente en su superficie.

El pomo de la puerta giró cuando Quinn terminó de escribir "_Literatura para alumnos de ultimo año_" debajo de su nombre. Tapo su marcador y se volteo para ver a su primer alumno entrar. Era un muchacho alto, de pelo corto y una sonrisa adorable.

"Buenos días," Quinn señalizo. Pero también lo hablo. Era una costumbre de su infancia que fue en gran medida innecesaria en un entorno como éste, una escuela para sordos. Pero los viejos hábitos tardan en morir, y Quinn no estaba necesariamente tratando de cambiar esto.

"Buenos días" el estudiante señalizo de vuelta. Sus ojos se arrugaron, su sonrisa era tan amplia. "Eres muy hermosa" agregó.

Quinn se echó a reír. "Gracias", respondió. "Eres muy dulce. ¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Patrick" respondió y bajó cabeza tímidamente antes de tomar asiento en una mesa cerca del escritorio de Quinn.

Pronto, todos los alumnos de su primer periodo de clases - que consta de doce estudiantes - estaban sentados y todos los ojos estaban fijados en la joven profesora. Quinn miró el reloj y comenzó su presentación en cuanto el reloj dio las 08:25am.

"Buenos días a todos", comenzó. "Soy la señorita Fabray, y voy a ser su profesora de literatura este año. Me gustaría ir por el salón y hacer que cada uno de ustedes se presenten ya que soy nueva aquí." Hubo asentimientos alrededor del círculo. "En primer lugar, voy a contarles un poco acerca de mí. Hace poco me gradué de la Universidad Estatal de Ohio, donde estudié educación, literatura, e historia. También tengo un grado menor en música. Me encanta leer y compartir mi pasión por los grandes libros con tanta gente como me sea posible, y mi color favorito es el amarillo".

Quinn sonrió alentadoramente a Patrick - el estudiante más cercano a ella - y pronto él estaba presentándose también. Esta tendencia se mantuvo alrededor del círculo hasta que Quinn había conocido a todos sus estudiantes.

"Genial", ella continuó sonriendo brillantemente a través de sus palabras. "Ahora, me gustaría empezar a trabajar en un proyecto que vamos a realizarlo durante todo el semestre. Hay un gran libro llamado "Tuesdays with Morrie", y lo que me gustaría hacer es esto..."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn estaba emocionada. Claro, ella había pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida preparándose para ser una profesora. Había tomado las clases y aprendido el material; había sufrido a través de los exámenes y los estudios que parecían irrelevantes en ese momento. Pero aquí estaba ella - preparándose para su cuarta clase en su primer día de trabajo - y se sintió como si ni un solo segundo de esos cinco años anteriores se perdió en lo más mínimo.

Era una sensación de euforia, de verdad, comunicarse con sus alumnos, enseñarles y encender en ellos esa pasión por el aprendizaje. Enseñaba literatura aquí en Haverbrook a pesar de que estaba técnicamente calificada para enseñar una variedad de temas. Pero algo en la enseñanza de la literatura fue como una especie de alivio para Quinn - porque ella siempre había amado leer, sobre todo, y no había realmente algo más emocionante para ella que compartir grandes libros con los demás.

Quinn se sentía como una nerd total.

Ella comenzó a colocar otro conjunto de libros sobre las mesas para sus próximos estudiantes que apenas entraban al aula. Hubo menos estudiantes en su cuarta hora, sólo seis. Y en poco tiempo, cinco de los seis que habían estaban ya sentados en sus mesas. Todos estaban sonriendo educadamente o sonriendo con timidez hacia Quinn mientras ésta saludaba amablemente a cada uno de ellos.

Finalmente, el reloj marcó las 11:09 - un minuto antes del comienzo de la clase - la puerta se abrió y el estudiante faltante se acercó a toda prisa en el interior del aula.

Quinn volvió a mirar a la forma que previamente había entrado. Sus cejas se fruncieron, no podía realmente explicar a sí misma por qué. Pero había algo en la chica que acababa de entrar - y no era su falda más corta de lo normal, tampoco su camisa meticulosamente acomodada dentro de su falda, o su larga cabellera marrón... Fueron sus ojos. Tan pronto como la chica había entrado en el aula, sus ojos se conectaron con lo de Quinn por un breve momento antes de mirar a la mesa que se encontraba desocupada.

El reloj pasó a las 11:10, Quinn se levantó, alisando su falda, y se dirigió al frente de su salón de clases. Se presentó otra vez, como lo había hecho en sus otras clases, antes de pedir a cada uno de los estudiantes que se presentase también. Y cuando por fin llegó el turno de la chica que había llegado de última - ésta estaba sentada a una buena distancia de cualquiera de los otros estudiantes en el salón - Quinn prestó mucha atención. Claro, ella había visto como todos sus otros estudiantes se habían presentado a sí mismos toda la mañana (ella ya había aprendido de memoria los nombres de todos sus estudiantes hasta ahora). Pero se encontró sumergida en cada movimiento de las manos de esta chica.

"Mi nombre es Rachel Berry", ella señalizó. Y mientras que los otros alumnos en la sala habían mencionado los deportes que les gustaban o sus películas o libros favoritos, esta chica Rachel solo lo dejó así. Su nombre nada más. E inmediatamente abrió su cuaderno y miró expectante a Quinn, dispuesta a aprender.

Quinn no pudo ocultar su sorpresa por la concisión de la chica. A Quinn le gustaba pensar que el entusiasmo que sentía y mostraba mientras enseñaba era contagiosa para sus estudiantes, de hecho, este ha sido el caso hasta ahora con sus tres primeras clases - todo el mundo se vio tan involucrado, con ganas de saber más acerca de todo lo que Quinn dijo y los grandes debates se habían llevado a cabo. Pero Rachel no parecía interesada en compartir datos acerca de sí misma en lo más mínimo.

Así, mientras que Quinn no pudo ser capaz de ocultar totalmente su sorpresa por haberse quedado con las ganas de aprender más sobre esta chica - ésta chica con la que Quinn sintió una atracción inexplicable - simplemente continuó como de costumbre.

Quinn explicó de que se trataba el libro "Tuesdays with Morrie". "Es una gran historia acerca de un joven que se rencuentra con uno de sus profesores de la universidad, años después de haberse graduado. No habían hablado entre sí en casi dos décadas. Y cuando se encontraron de nuevo, el estudiante se enteró de que su profesor estaba muriendo a causa de la enfermedad de Lou Gehrig".

Pronto, Quinn explicó el esquema del proyecto que cada estudiante completará para finales del semestre. "Cada uno va a escribir su propia versión de "Tuesdays with Morrie" Van a elegir a alguien que los inspire en su propia vida - un maestro, un miembro de su familia, su mejor amigo, alguien que admiren y respeten, alguien quien que te ha hecho ser lo que eres hoy.

Sus manos se movieron rápidamente con su explicación. Sus palabras caían de sus labios con entusiasmo. Mientras hablaba, sus ojos revoloteaban de la cara de un estudiante a otro.

Y todas las otras veces sus ojos se posaron en Rachel, la confusión se aferró fuertemente al pecho de Quinn. Porque si bien la mayoría de los estudiantes la miraban fijamente a ella y como sus manos se movían con gracia en cada palabra, Rachel miraba casi siempre su libreta, garabateando en ella, sus rizos castaños cayendo en su cara. Quinn vio como su delicada mano metía suavemente un poco de su cabello detrás de la oreja, sin parar de escribir.

Quinn tuvo una corazonada. Ella no era particularmente lenta, después de todo. Pero ella estaba enseñando en una escuela para sordos. Así que tenía que manejar la situación tan delicadamente como le era posible.

Así que cuando el reloj dio las 12:00, Quinn despidió su clase y de inmediato se dirigió a la pizarra, para borrar toda la información que había escrito allí. Sus alumnos estaban guardando sus bolígrafos y cuadernos y colocando sus bolsos sobre sus hombros, preparándose para irse, cuando Quinn simplemente dijo: "Rachel, quédate un momento si no te importa, por favor." Estaba nerviosa mientras decía las palabras, pero se sintió aliviada cuando su voz no flaqueó.

Quinn coloco el borrador de nuevo en la bandeja y se dio la vuelta para decir adiós a los estudiantes que abandonaban el aula, antes de fijar su mirada en Rachel.

Y la chica la estaba mirando a ella con una expresión inentendible en su rostro. Quinn bajó su mirada con respeto antes de cruzar el salón y sentarse en el borde de la mesa que se encontraba junto a la que Rachel aún estaba ocupando. Quinn dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que su hipótesis era correcta.

"Tu puedes escuchar", dijo Quinn simplemente. Así que le realizó la siguiente pregunta que rondaba su mente. "¿Puedes hablar?"

Rachel miró su cuaderno cerrado, y trazo con uno de sus dedos los anillos de metal en la parte exterior del mismo. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Quinn fue sorprendida por la hostilidad que observó en los ojos de Rachel. "¿No crees que es una pregunta bastante insensible?" Rachel señaló con furia, la agresividad en cada movimiento de sus manos y su ceja elevada eran indicativos de su molestia. Pero Quinn no estaba segura de si la molestia se debía a que se había notado la capacidad de Rachel para escuchar o estaba molesta de que Quinn había sido realmente tan insensible como para preguntar en primer lugar.

Quinn se mordió el labio y se llevó las yemas de sus dedos a la barbilla mientras contemplaba la respuesta de Rachel. "Tienes razón, " dijo Quinn mientras que señalizaba de nuevo. "Fue insensible de mí parte, discúlpame. "

Rachel se agachó y recogió su bolso. Deslizó su libreta adentro y se puso de pie. Quinn se levantó también, y noto que Rachel era un poco más baja que ella - la parte superior de su cabeza apenas concordaba con la línea de visión de Quinn. Rachel alisó su propia falda, imitando la acción que Quinn realizo anteriormente, antes de asentir en dirección a Quinn y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de salir del salón, dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y miró a Quinn con una expresión tímida en su rostro. Quinn casi dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que Rachel ya no parecía enojada o frustrada con ella. Lo que era una tontería, ¿verdad? Rachel era una estudiante aquí, después de todo. Rachel se mordió el labio antes de señalizar las palabras, "Eso fue grosero de mi parte. Tu hiciste una pregunta legítima"

Esta chica estaba llena de sorpresas y eran probablemente malas para el corazón de Quinn que latía rápidamente. Estaba abriendo la boca para expresar su desacuerdo con Rachel, pero la chica la cortó cuando empezó a hacer señas con sus manos de nuevo.

"Sí" dijo Rachel. "Yo puedo hablar" Hizo una pausa, mordiendo su labio antes de añadir de forma rápida, "pero el silencio es un amigo que nunca traiciona".

Y antes de que la información pudiera ser procesada adecuadamente en la mente de Quinn, Rachel se había ido.

La boca de Quinn se abrió ligeramente y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado en confusión, mientras se encontraba sola en su salón de clases. Así que Rachel podía escuchar; eso lo había descubierto Quinn por su cuenta. Y también podía hablar; eso le había dicho a Quinn por sí misma. Quinn se acercó a su escritorio, y simplemente no podía ignorar los latidos de su corazón y el inexplicable deseo de aprender más acerca de Rachel Berry.

Y mientras Quinn estaba sentada en su escritorio, con la cabeza apoyada en su palma abierta y tamborileando el bolígrafo contra su calendario, una pregunta resonaba en voz alta - una y otra vez - en su mente:

Si ella puede hablar, ¿por qué elige no hacerlo?

Quinn estaba decidida a averiguarlo.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Espero les haya gustado este primer capìtulo, la estare subiendo semanal, pero si gusta la historia podría subir los caps dos veces por semana, así que queda en sus manos.


	2. Recuerdos y acuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente Glee no es mío, pero si lo fuese Dianna cantaría mis canciones indie favoritas =D Tampoco me pertenece la novela que aquí se menciona "Tuesdays with Morrie" ni "Death of a Salesman"

Les recuerdo que esta historia no es de mi autoría, solo la estoy traduciendo porque me encantó y quiero que todos aquellos (as) que no puedan entenderla en ingles la disfruten. Link de la historia original:

s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

Gracias a yourkat por cederme el permiso de utilizarla.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 2: Recuerdos y acuerdos**

Quinn se sentó en la pequeña mesa de su cocina. Un par de gafas de lectura reposaban delicadamente en su nariz y una humeante taza de té era sostenida por sus dos manos. Tomó un sorbo del líquido caliente, antes de sentarse a un lado, con cuidado para evitar que se desorganizaran sus papeles meticulosamente apilados.

Mas temprano ese mismo día, Quinn había recogido la primera asignación de trabajo de escritura de sus estudiantes para el libro "Tuesdays with Morrie". El objetivo general del proyecto era crear su propia versión del libro, que se centra en torno a alguien que ellos admiraban, alguien influyente o notable en su vida. Cada semana, una nueva sección del libro se convertiría en la lectura y edición de la semana, con el objetivo de que, para el final del semestre, cada estudiante tenga suficiente material para armar su propio "libro". Esta semana, Quinn les había pedido escribir un pequeño relato sobre el primer recuerdo que tuvieran sobre su propio personaje "Morrie" en sus vidas.

Tomando el primer papel delante de ella, Quinn comenzó a leer...

_Mi tío Jimmy siempre estaba haciéndome reír. Él era como el padre que nunca tuve. Esa Navidad, recuerdo despertar temprano y corriendo por las escaleras... _

... Y así Quinn fue aprendiendo un poco más sobre cada uno de sus alumnos. Ella corregiría la gramática y la ortografía, recomendaría trabajo adicional de ser necesario, o elogiaría a sus estudiantes si lo hacían bien. En un momento mientras Quinn estaba concentrada leyendo, la puerta principal se abrió y se cerró, los pasos de unos pies hicieron eco a través del tranquilo apartamento.

Cuando Quinn se enteró de que tendría que mudarse al área metropolitana de Lima para tomar el trabajo en Haverbrook, una de sus primeras preocupaciones habían sido los arreglos de vivienda. Ella no era de Lima, nunca había oído hablar de ella, sino de su escuela para sordos. Pero uno de sus profesores que había tomado un gran interés en ella y sus talentos como educadora la puso en contacto con un viejo amigo suyo de la universidad que vivía en la zona de Lima. "El eterno soltero", el profesor Ryan había reído mientras anotaba un número de teléfono para Quinn en un post-it.

Así que Quinn había llamado al número y se dispuso a tomar un café con este personaje _William Schuester, _el profesorRyan le había hablado para que se vieran un sábado por la tarde. Cuando éste entró - con su pelo rizado, su sonrisa de hoyuelos y su chaleco muy gastado - Quinn había sonreído y empezó a saludarlo, estrechándole la mano y presentándose a sí misma. Con tan sólo unos minutos de haberlo conocido pensó que esto podría funcionar fácilmente. Era jovial y amable, tenía una habitación libre, y estaba siempre dispuesto a extender una mano a una amiga de un amigo.

Habían llegado a un acuerdo y Quinn se mudó con el señor Schuester ("Llámame" Will", él decía una y otra vez, "Vas a hacer que me sienta un viejo") Ella se había quedado en el apartamento un par de meses antes de que la escuela estuviera programada para comenzar. Pagó la mitad de la renta y los servicios de cada mes, y rápidamente desarrolló una buena relación con el hombre. Su impresión inicial de que Will es como un alma caritativa ha demostrado ser muy precisa: como colega de profesión, Quinn se sorprendió gratamente al ver que hablaba con entusiasmo de los estudiantes (pasados y presentes).

Quinn tomó otro sorbo de su té, sorprendida de que se había enfriado tanto como lo había hecho - pero el tiempo había pasado rápido mientras ella calificaba las tareas de sus alumnos.

Will entró en la habitación, aflojándose la corbata y caminando directamente a la nevera. "Buenas noches, Quinn!" saludó, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro. Quinn no estaba segura de por qué él seguía soltero. "¿Cómo estás?"

Quinn llevo una de sus rodillas a su pecho, coloco su taza en la mesa, y giro ligeramente su silla para ver y hablar mejor con Will. Él estaba escondido detrás de la puerta de la nevera inclinándose para tomar una cerveza desde el interior. "Estoy muy bien", respondió Quinn, con su voz suave. "Sólo calificando asignaciones de alumnos por primera vez en mi vida."

La cabeza de Will salió de la nevera con su sonrisa todavía firmemente intacta. "¡Eso es emocionante!", exclamó. Cuando Quinn se rió ligeramente y bajó su cabeza, Will le preguntó: "¿Te entusiasma, verdad?"

"¡Oh, sin duda!" Quinn se apresuró a tranquilizarle. "Se siente tan surrealista, he querido ser maestra tanto tiempo como el que puedo recordar, y ahora estoy aquí - Conectando con los estudiantes, dándole tareas y calificando esas tareas" Ella se echó a reír de nuevo. "Wow, puedo imaginar que sueno como un completa nerd en estos momentos."

Will se movió hacia delante y se sentó en la mesa frente a Quinn. Ella giro de nuevo para enfrentarse a él, colocando su barbilla en la rodilla. Él sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "No suenas como una nerd. Suenas como una buena profesora."

Más halagos se intercambiaron y llamaron para pedir comida en el restaurant tailandés que estaba a pocas cuadras, cuando Will le preguntó: "Entonces, ¿por qué Haverbrook? Ryan mencionó que siempre has querido trabajar en esa escuela"

Quinn se paró frente a la estufa donde ella estaba poniendo la tetera para hervir un poco de agua para el té, sonrió con cariño al recuerdo del profesor Ryan. El había sido como su viejo "Morrie" en sus años de universidad. "Sí, la reputación de la escuela la precede por sí misma en el estado de Ohio, es la mejor escuela para sordos en la zona, y he querido trabajar allí desde siempre - En cualquier puesto, en realidad - desde que he sabido de su existencia. Probablemente desde mi último año en la secundaria más o menos"

"¿Pero por qué esa escuela en concreto?" - Preguntó Will desde su silla. "¿Por qué una escuela para sordos?"

Quinn hizo una pausa antes de responder. Estaba de espalda a Will, por lo que él se perdió de verla mordiéndose los labios pensativamente mientras consideraba cómo responder a su pregunta. Ella se salvó de responder de inmediato cuando sonó el timbre.

"¡Suena como que la cena ha llegado! Yo la tomo," dijo Will, saltando de la silla para extraer su billetera del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans que pagar por la comida. Cuando regresó, se sirvieron la comida y se sentaron a comer; Quinn con otra taza de té caliente y Will con otra cerveza.

Unos minutos después de haber comenzado a comer, Quinn finalmente habló. "Mi hermano," dijo en voz baja entre bocado y bocado.

Will la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa, con las cejas ligeramente levantadas en cuestión. "¿Qué?"

Quinn sacudió su cabeza avergonzada (por una razón que no podía precisar). "Tu me preguntaste por qué quería enseñar en una escuela como Haverbrook. Es debido a mi hermano." Will asintió con la cabeza mientras una mirada de comprensión cruzó su rostro. "Él nació con sordera congénita. Yo era muy joven, sólo tres años y medio de edad, pero mi mamá me contó todo cuando ellos se dieron cuenta de que había algún tipo de problema con sus oídos. Ellos podrían dejar caer las cosas o azotar una puerta y Caleb ni siquiera se inmutaría". Los ojos de Quinn estaban un poco llorosos mientras miraba al otro lado de la habitación a una pared en blanco, imágenes mentales revoloteaban a través de su mente.

"Así que lo llevaron a un especialista sólo para darse cuenta de que no tenía la capacidad de escuchar en ninguna de sus orejas. Mis padres se sometieron a algunas pruebas, y se enteraron de que mamá era portadora de un gen de sordera ligada al X recesivo. - que fue por eso que ella podía escuchar, pero Caleb no".

El estado de ánimo repentinamente se torno sombrío. Quinn le dio otro mordisco a su comida pero tenía ese sentimiento de culpa en su estómago. La culpa aparecía cada vez que ella consideraba la facilidad con que ella podría haber nacido sorda en vez de su hermano, si sólo las circunstancias se hubiesen alterado en lo más mínimo. Sus padres ni siquiera habían pensado en tener otro hijo.

"Lamento escuchar eso de tu hermano, Quinn," finalmente habló Will. "Me imagino que fue difícil para tu familia"

Quinn asintió con su cabeza mientras seguía a masticando y contemplando sus propias palabras. Tragó saliva y tomó un sorbo de su bebida antes de inclinarse hacia atrás y tomar una respiración profunda.

"Definitivamente fue difícil para mis padres. Y a medida que fui creciendo, mucho de eso se reflejaba en como me trataban a mí. Mi madre sufría de depresión de manera intermitente todo el tiempo, desde que puedo recordar, pero ella siempre trató de poner una cara feliz para Caleb a pesar de todo, pero no lo intentaba conmigo – de nada sirvió, igual yo podía oír el tono de sus voces cuando se entristecen, se pierden o se dan por vencidos. Mi papá nunca logró aprender adecuadamente el lenguaje de señas - era terco, aunque probablemente a eso le debo agradecer, ya que su terquedad es parte de la razón por la que realmente me destaque, es también la razón por la que hablo muy bien el lenguaje de señas - siempre tenía que actuar como traductor entre papá y Caleb".

Ella sacudió la cabeza y trató de deshacerse de sus pensamientos de disgusto hacia su padre y su frustración hacia su madre. Las viejas heridas no necesitaban ser molestadas, no conduciría a nada bueno.

"¿Cómo esta tu hermano ahora?" - Preguntó Will. Su voz era suave. Sabía que era un tema delicado.

Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Quinn. "Está en la universidad. Una universidad en Washington, donde está estudiando toda clase de cosas artísticas. Eso sin duda hizo a nuestro padre orgulloso."

Will rió junto con Quinn mientras observaba su rostro. Era evidente que ella amaba a su hermano. "¿Tu puedes llegar a hablar con - uhh... ¿consigues comunicarte con él muy a menudo?"

"Sí, por Skype, al menos una vez a la semana." Quinn suministra esa respuesta a la pregunta de Will, pero la dejó corta y sencilla, se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y procedió a terminar su cena. A pesar de los detalles íntimos que acababa de contar sobre su vida con el hombre sentado frente a ella, Quinn no era el tipo de persona que normalmente era tan abierta con otras personas. Sus mejillas comenzaron a enrojecer con la plena realización de que sus divagaciones la habían hundido.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había puesto a sí misma en esa posición de ser tan vulnerable.

"Permíteme tomar esto por ti," dijo ella mientras se levantaba, para llevar sus platos sucios al fregadero. Se había convertido en algo común, que quien pagaba por la cena no tenía que lavar los platos. Quinn se lo tomó como una oportunidad ideal para alejarse incomodidad que había en la mesa de la cocina.

"Gracias, Quinn," dijo Will mientras se reclinaba en su silla. "Si no te importa, me voy a ir ver el resto del partido", haciendo un gesto hacia la sala de estar.

Quinn lo despidió con un gesto de su mano cubierta de jabón por encima del hombro. "Claro", dijo. De todos modos tenía que terminar de calificar todas las tareas de sus alumnos.

Después de lavar los platos y colocarlos en la rejilla para que se secaran, Quinn se limpió las manos con un paño de cocina y se dirigió de nuevo a la mesa. Los sonidos del partido de fútbol en la televisión la acompañaron en la cocina mientras ella terminaba de leer los cortos relatos de sus estudiantes. Finalmente, con el último papel colocado a un lado, Quinn abrió su ordenador para anotar las calificaciones en su planilla dispuesta para tal fin.

Introdujo las calificaciones y, en poco tiempo, tenia una columna de C's que significaba 'completado'. Sin embargo, había un espacio en blanco en la lista de los estudiantes. Quinn se quitó las gafas y seguía mirando a la pantalla.

_Rachel Berry_.

Rachel siempre estaba tomando notas diligentemente. Ella no parecía ser del tipo de estudiante que descuida una asignación. Quinn se mordió el final de sus gafas durante unos momentos más, contemplando la situación, antes de cerrar su portátil y se dirigió a su habitación. Durante el cuarto período del día Lunes, Quinn le pediría Rachel explicaciones del por que no entregó la tarea.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Aparte del proyecto de "Tuesdays with Morrie" que Quinn estaba realizando con sus alumnos de literatura de ultimo año, también había comenzado impartir los programas regulares de la asignatura. El tema principal y con el que Quinn esperaba juntar muy bien con el Proyecto Morrie: Tu pasado, Tu futuro. Ella había hecho que sus alumnos se preguntaran, '¿Quién soy yo?' y "¿Qué me ha hecho ser la persona que soy?' y '¿Hacia dónde voy?' y '¿Cuál es mi lugar en el mundo?' junto con estas preguntas algunas veces difíciles de responder, Quinn estaba enfatizando, la escritura, y los componentes de la gramática. Estos chicos no tardarían en estar en el mundo real, fuera de la pequeña y acogedora casa que habían conocido durante una gran parte de sus vidas, Haverbrook. Y a veces las preguntas difíciles son las únicas que realmente necesitaban respuestas de todos modos.

Así que ella había pasado las copias del libro "Death of a Salesman" y explicó cual sería la primera unidad en cada una de sus clases durante todo el día. Sus estudiantes habían sido receptivos al libro, a pesar de que habían sido más receptivos al hecho de que ellos estarían observando la película más tarde en la semana.

Sus chicos de la cuarta hora comenzaron a empacar sus maletas, deseosos de llegar a almorzar, cuando Quinn había hablado y señalizado, "Rachel, por favor, quédate un momento." Rachel se había limitado a asentir mientras que los otros chicos que habían notado la interacción le dieron miradas burlonas por haber sido invitada a quedarse después de clase. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco (también en broma) con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Pero a medida que los últimos estudiantes iban saliendo, ella se encontró a solas con la señorita Fabray, la sonrisa se deslizó lentamente fuera de su cara. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Rachel cuestionó su profesora mientras se acercaba al escritorio de Quinn, sentándose en el borde de la mesa más cercana con los tobillos cruzados y colgando a pocos centímetros por encima del suelo.

Las Manos de Quinn se movieron rápidamente, con precisión. "Yo califiqué las asignaciones de Morrie que estaban para el viernes pasado." Rachel asintió con la cabeza en comprensión, sus ojos desplazándose momentáneamente hasta el suelo antes de volver a fijarlos al instante nuevamente en los labios de Quinn. "¿Hay alguna razón por la que no lo entregaste?" Mientras hablaba Quinn, los ojos de Rachel nunca se despegaron de su boca. Quinn encontró casi desconcertante que la joven sentada frente a ella pudiera sostener una mirada tan intensa. Y a Quinn también le pareció una tontería seguir haciendo señas con sus manos, ya que Rachel claramente no estaba prestando atención a sus manos.

Rachel parpadeó lentamente cuando Quinn dejó de hablar, y sus ojos finalmente se trasladaron a los de Quinn. Los labios de Rachel se abrieron, y Quinn se encontró involuntariamente sosteniendo su respiración. Entonces Rachel cerró los labios y comenzó a hacer señas. "Pido disculpas por no entregar la tarea, pero por lo que tengo entendido, es muy probable que tenga que entrevistar a la persona de la que estamos escribiendo." Quinn asintió y Rachel continuó. "Yo no tengo un Morrie," ella enfáticamente señalizo mientras se encogía de hombros. "No tengo alguien a quien pueda entrevistar. Todo lo que tengo son recuerdos de mi infancia y promesas rotas"

Quinn se encontró en una posición muy similar - una en la que ella misma se sorprendió por la respuesta tan contundente de Rachel y actitud casi hostil. Ese _algo_ que estaba escondido justo debajo del silencio de Rachel ahora se encontraba allí en la superficie; Quinn casi podía extender la mano y tocarlo, ella casi podía oírlo, y aunque le podía doler le preguntó. "No hay nadie en tu vida…" "…qué te gustaría entrevistar? ¿Nadie en absoluto te ha inspirado o desafiado? El proyecto se trata de reconocer a una persona en tu vida que te ha hecho ser lo que eres. Creo que todos tenemos una persona así. Y yo creo que hay un Morrie en tu vida, sólo no estás cavando lo suficientemente profundo".

Quinn sabía que la estaba presionando. Ella no conocía a Rachel. No sabía la historia de Rachel. Pero ella había sido empujada por apenas suficientes personas desde el principio de su vida para aceptar un montón de cosas sobre sí misma, su familia y el mundo en general por lo que ella sabía que no podía dejar de presionar a Rachel ahora que había empezado.

Rachel presionó su barbilla contra su pecho y lanzó un largo suspiro después de que Quinn habló y antes de que ella misma devolviera su mirada una vez más hacia el rostro de Quinn. Luego sus manos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente y con precisión. "Tal vez todos los demás estudiantes de sus clases han cumplido con la tarea porque tienen un Morrie en sus vidas. Tal vez todos ellos han sido inspirados. O tal vez algunos de ellos fueron movidos por su proyecto, mientras que otros no les importa en lo más mínimo. A mí", Rachel hizo un gesto hacia ella con una pasión que Quinn no había visto antes de la otra chica, "me duele el corazón por la oportunidad de ser capaz de escribir un homenaje tan impresionante para un mentor de mi pasado o mi presente. Pero yo no tengo esa persona. Y no puedo fingir y solo elegir algún amigo al azar del cual escribir o algún miembro de mi familia que finja que se preocupa lo suficiente por mi para entrevistarlos". Rachel hizo una pausa por un momento de sus movimientos. "Respeto su asignación, y por eso yo no la hice". Rachel finalmente apartó sus ojos (que habían comenzado a brillar con lágrimas no derramadas) de Quinn hasta los pliegues de su falda. "Si no lo consigo, pues no lo consigo", ella señalizo sin levantar la vista.

Un vasto silencio las rodeó por un momento mientras Quinn continuó contemplando el rostro de Rachel, su postura, la forma en que sus labios se separaron y su aliento escapó laboriosamente mientras intentaba controlar su ira o la tristeza o las emociones que estaban corriendo por sus venas. Cuando una sola lágrima cayó por la comisura de los ojos de Rachel a su regazo, Quinn vio como una de las manos de Rachel se movió hacia delante y tocó la humedad que había florecido a través de la tela de su falda. Quinn sintió un inexplicable deseo de poder consolarla.

Se puso de pie y caminó alrededor de su escritorio antes de inclinarse frente a la misma mesa en la que Rachel estaba sentada. Unos escasos centímetros separan su muslo del de Rachel. Y prácticamente susurró sus palabras (acompañados por el movimiento de sus manos), "La manera en la que hablas, siento que hay alguien de tu pasado de la cual estarías dispuesta a escribir, pero que no está más con nosotros por cualquier motivo. "

La frente de Rachel tembló y su ceño se profundizó, pero ella asintió a la declaración de su maestra.

"Esta persona parece ser muy importante para ti, Rachel, y tienes toda la razón cuando te refieres a este proyecto como un tributo impresionante. Eso es lo que es, en todos los sentidos de la palabra." La voz de Quinn era delicada y ella continuó. "Uno de mis profesores favoritos nos hizo hacer este mismo proyecto cuando estaba en la secundaria. Escribí acerca de mi abuela. Ella tenía cáncer en el momento que me dieron esa asignación, por lo que era muy importante para mí para hacerle justicia al proyecto. Ella venció al cáncer, pero falleció hace sólo un par de años". Rachel miró a su profesora ahora, y los papeles se invirtieron por completo, los ojos de Quinn estaban inundados de lágrimas mientras que Rachel la miraba con sinceridad. "Siempre estaré agradecida de mi maestro por hacerme completar esa tarea, ya que, actualmente, es una de las únicas cosas reales que me quedan de mi abuela."

Quinn respiró en silencio antes de mirar a Rachel y pregunto: "¿Si cambio luego los requerimientos en el proyecto para cuando llegue el momento de las entrevistas y todo eso, estarías dispuesta a escribir acerca de esta persona que tienes en mente?"

En sólo cuestión de segundos Rachel estaba asintiendo mostrando que estaba de acuerdo. Quinn estaba tratando de restar importancia al alivio que sintió al haber resuelto la cuestión. También sintió alivio por haber hablado cosas que ella no había hablado con nadie en mucho tiempo. Sentía como que una carga había sido levantada de su pecho, e hizo una nota mental de volver a leer el Proyecto de Morrie que había hecho en la secundaria, en la noche cuando llegara a casa.

"Bueno, entonces," dijo Quinn, de pie y acomodando su blusa mientras se acercaba a la pizarra para borrar sus notas de la clase anterior. "Gracias por tu tiempo, Rachel. Y cuando entregues la asignación de esta semana el viernes, entrega también la tarea de la semana pasada, así, vamos a decir que estamos a mano."

El suave golpeteo de los zapatos de Rachel contra el suelo puso una sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn que no podía explicar. Rachel agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta antes de dar la vuelta y mirar de frente a su maestra.

"Gracias", ella señaló.

Quinn coloco el borrador en su bandeja y se sacudió las manos. Ella asintió con la cabeza y señalo, "de nada" sin la compañía de su voz.

"Gracias", Rachel señalo de nuevo, como diciendo que una vez que no podía expresar su agradecimiento. Tal vez no podía.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de Rachel, Quinn hizo su camino de regreso a su escritorio. Ella enrollo las mangas de la camisa con botones que hoy vestía mientras se sentaba. Y, al igual que su anterior encuentro de uno-a-uno con Rachel, Quinn sintió como un montón de preguntas nadaban alrededor de su mente. Tenía curiosidad acerca de la persona de la cual Rachel estaría escribiendo. Estaba interesada en todos los aspectos de la historia de Rachel. Por supuesto, ella seguía confundida acerca del autoimpuesto silencio de Rachel. Pero, sobre todo, Quinn no pudo evitar hacer una pregunta para sí misma...

_¿Por qué estoy tan curiosa de escuchar las palabras que salen de los labios de Rachel? _

Quinn apretó los dientes en contra de sus rápidos pensamientos y comenzó a escribir un detallado plan de lecciones para la próxima semana. Trató de ignorar la punzada nauseabunda de culpa que sentía mientras continuaba imaginando el cabello largo y liso de Rachel, la pecaminosamente corta falda de Rachel Berry mientras sus dedos escriben en su teclado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leyeron y no comentaron (sería bueno que lo hiciesen, me gustaría recibir su feedback sobre la historia), a los anónimos y usuarios que me dejaron sus comentarios, los he leído todos. Creo que estamos todos (as) de acuerdo en que debería subir 2 caps por semana, y realmente trataré de hacerlo. Próxima actualización el domingo o lunes!


	3. Mente traicionera

**Disclaimer:** Desgraciadamente Glee no me pertenece, pero si lo fuese ya habrían salido canciones de mi Dia frampton allí. Si la conocieran, es una chica talentosísima (publicidad jajaja)

Gracias a yourkat, por dejarme utilizar su historia.

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 3: Mente traicionera **

_Las y__emas de los dedos de Quinn agarraron el borrador para quitar cualquier rastro en la pizarra de su última clase del día. Cuando la puerta se abrió a su derecha, sus ojos permanecieron en la pizarra. Era como si ella no pudiese apartar la mirada del objeto. Un suave golpeteo de zapatos se acercó. Era el único sonido en su mundo, y parecía casi opresivo contra sus tímpanos. _

_Pero entonces el golpeteo se detuvo. Quinn miró hacia abajo, más allá del borde de su falda y sus tacones negros. La punta de un zapato pequeño era apenas visible detrás de ella. De repente, sintió un toque ligero, unos dedos presionando la tela de su camisa por encima de su cintura. Quinn se estremeció._

_Abrió los labios para hablar. Pero eso ni siquiera tenía sentido en la mente confusa de Quinn. Era una escuela para sordos. Nadie la oiría. Excepto ella, ella podría escucharla. ¿Era ella? ¿Era?_

_"¿Rachel?" Quinn susurró la palabra. Al tiempo que las yemas de los dedos de la otra persona se movieron hacia adelante; las palmas presionadas completamente en sus costados, ejerciendo una ligera presión y causando que los ojos de Quinn se cerraran involuntariamente, inútil. Así que repitió el nombre una vez más, amando las consecuencias que le traía pronunciar ese nombre. "Rachel". Esta vez no era una pregunta._

_La persona detrás de ella presionó bruscamente su frente contra la espalda de Quinn. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Quinn. El borrador cayó en la bandeja completamente olvidado, las manos de Quinn bajaron de inmediato para postrarse encima de las manos que rodeaban su cintura. La suave piel bajo sus dedos le parecía familiar mientras movía su cuello para mirar, notó el esmalte de uñas. Las estrellas doradas en el dedo pulgar. "Rachel", susurró de nuevo, a sabiendas. _

_Quinn sintió el cambio en la postura de Rachel, la chica más baja ahora estaba de puntillas. La mano derecha de Rachel se soltó del agarre de las manos de Quinn, moviéndose hacia arriba, para acariciar el cabello rubio de Quinn y su delicado cuello. Sus dedos trazaron líneas a lo largo de la piel expuesta de Quinn, arrastrando los mechones de cabello sobre su hombro derecho. Quinn sentía escalofríos en cada parte de su piel que era acariciada. Su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, colgando inútilmente a un lado mientras sentía como su cuerpo la traicionaba. _

_Traidor._

_El aliento de la otra persona, cerca de la delicada piel de su oreja izquierda le provocó un cosquilleó, y sus rodillas habrían cedido dando paso a una caída, si no fuese por la cercanía que tenía con su estudiante detrás de ella, está la sujetaba firmemente en su lugar. Quinn oyó como los labios de Rachel se abrían, no existía ningún otro ruido perceptible para ella, solo otro suspiro. Pero no había palabras. _

_"¿Qué Rachel?" Quinn presionó suavemente, complacida de aún poder hablar coherentemente. "Dime". Dime. Habla. Por favor. _

_Entonces la puerta del salón de clases de Quinn fue cerrada de golpe, y sus ojos se abrieron de inmediato._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh, Quinn!" Se apresuró, avergonzado. "Lo siento mucho. Yo traía los víveres, y supongo que la ventana abierta provocó que el viento entrara y se cerrase la puerta de golpe."

Los labios de Quinn permanecían abiertos, aún respiraba de forma agitada. Pero ella no estaba en su salón de clases, ni era su estudiante cerca de ella. Quinn se encontraba tendida en el sofá de la sala de estar con una sudadera desgastada de la Universidad Estatal de Ohio y un libro abierto sobre el pecho. Ella se había cambiado cuando llegó de la escuela, se preparaba para un fin de semana perezoso. Su agotamiento de la semana al parecer, había hecho que solo alcanzara hasta la página 30 del libro antes de quedarse dormida.

Ella había soñado todo.

Ya totalmente despierta, Quinn se sentó y se quitó los lentes de lectura, frotando ligeramente sus ojos. "No," dijo, "no hay problema. Sólo me asustó un poco. Ven, deja que te ayude con las bolsas de los viveres."

Tendría que haber estado agradecida, por la entrada oportuna de Will en el apartamento - quien sabe que mas habría soñado - Colocó la nueva caja de cereal y otros alimentos saludables junto a los fruit loops de Will, y notó que su mente se había ido a un lugar muy extraño durante ese sueño. Y esto era más inquietante para ella porque... Bueno, ni siquiera se sentía mal por haberlo soñado.

No, ella sólo estaba arrepentida de que la puerta se había cerrado de golpe y no pudo escuchar la voz de Rachel - voz que nunca había oído y claramente no podía ni imaginar en sus sueños.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El sábado por la mañana, Quinn se despertó relajada y con su mente despejada. Abrió la ventana del dormitorio. El aire a finales del verano era ligero y fresco. Estas últimas semanas antes del otoño realmente comenzaron - con las hojas cambiando de color y el aire más fresco – éste siempre fue uno de los momentos favoritos de Quinn.

Se colocó su ropa de entrenamiento antes de tirarse al suelo de su dormitorio y comenzar a hacer abdominales. Una intensa música latía en sus oídos a través de los audifonos de su iPod. Al levantarse para estirar sus brazos sobre su cabeza, una sonrisa encontró su camino en sus labios. Así que saltó hacia arriba y abajo en su lugar un par de veces antes de salir de su habitación.

Salió en silencio del apartamento (Will normalmente se despertaba más tarde que ella los sábados. Bueno, él siempre despertaba mas tarde que ella casi todos los días)

El pavimento golpeaba debajo de sus botas mientras corría. Su música en sus oídos, el suelo bajo sus pies, una conciencia apenas consciente y una ligera idea de lo que la rodeaba. No había mucho más.

Dobló la esquina encontrándose con una calle más ocupada y vio a alguien que salía de una tienda con un café apretado entre sus dedos. Esta persona era de baja estatura, pelo ondulado y castaño, los pasos de Quinn vacilaron. La morena mantuvo la puerta abierta para su compañia, y caminaron por la acera fuera de la tienda, juntos, riendo a su paso.

El corazón de Quinn latía con tanta fuerza, que tenía miedo de que la pareja que estaba pasando por su lado en ese momento lo escuchara. Vio sus labios en movimiento - una señal de que la chica no era Rachel, en caso de que Quinn no se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Pero ella si que lo había notado - y se sintió completamente estúpida por su comportamiento, por su anticipación nerviosa al ver a un extraña que se parecía a la chica de sus sueños, _su alumna_. La conversación de la pareja continuó, sin si quiera molestarse por la presencia de Quinn, eso quería decir que no habían notado los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Quinn se sentía tan frustrada consigo misma - _¿por qué estaba pensando en Rachel ahora?_

Simplemente culpó al sueño que tuvo la tarde anterior. Ese sueño no se había quedado estancado en ningún lugar de su subconsciente. Al menos, eso era lo que Quinn se decía a sí misma. El sueño fue algo totalmente fortuito. Fue sólo un truco de sus hormonas que estaban jugando con su mente. O algo así. ¿Cierto? Pero entonces Quinn se imaginó una Rachel angustiada apoyada en su escritorio, mordiendo sus labios; Quinn pensó nuevamente en esa sensación que tuvo hace días - ese impulso indescriptible de consolar a Rachel. Ella había querido extender su mano y tocarla, abrazarla, susurrar contra su deliciosamente suave cabello que todo iba a estar bien. Pero Rachel era una estudiante y Quinn su profesora, ella era el adulto en la situación. Esos pensamientos eran inapropiados. Su sueño había sido inapropiado. Sin embargo ella no se había arrepentido, realmente ella _debería_ arrepentirse.

Y ahí fue cuando Quinn se obligó a detener esos pensamientos, colocó nuevamente su música a alto volumen para nublar su mente y comenzó a correr rapidamente para agotar su cuerpo y llegar rápido al departamento.

Al regresar al departamento, abrió la puerta, quitándose los auriculares de sus oidos y enrollar el cable alrededor de su iPod mientras entraba.

"Buenos días, Quinn," dijo Will desde su asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Tenía frente a él su café negro. Sus hoyuelos hicieron sonreir a Quinn.

"Buenos días," dijo ella, con su voz dulce entrando a la cocina. Abrió la nevera y cogió una botella de agua. Mientras se tragó el líquido frío, se sentía agradecida de que su corazón finalmente se había calmado - no de su entrenamiento, sino de su sueño inadecuado sobre... Ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Tienes planes para hoy?" - Preguntó Will.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Sólo tengo que calificar algunas asignaciones. Estaba pensando en ir a ese café en Main. Es un buen día. Pensé que sería agradable sentarme afuera del local y leer los trabajos de los jóvenes prodigios que están en mis clases." Will la miró y observó su sonrisa juguetona. Él se rió. "¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Bueno, tu plan suena muy bien. Por desgracia, le prometí a Ken que le daría clases de baile." Quinn se echó a reír. Ella había conocido a Ken Tanaka hace un par de semanas antes. Él era… interesante y al parecer tenía dos pies izquierdos. "Así que, probablemente, eso se llevará la mayor parte de mi día. Nuestro consejero tiene que tomar unos días para atender sus propios problemas mentales, y Ken se enteró que lo reemplazará una nueva consejera que es joven y muy linda."

"Ahh," Quinn puso los ojos en blanco a sabiendas. "¿Tiene planes de conquistarla?"

"Naturalmente". Respondió Will.

Quinn terminó su bebida y colocó la botella vacía al lado del fregadero. "Bueno, me voy a dar una ducha. ¡Buena suerte con Ken!" Gritó las palabras sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El agua caliente golpeaba la suave piel de Quinn, lavando así la capa de sudor proveniente de su ejercicio esa mañana. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, pasando los dedos por su cabello bajo el torrente de agua. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Si se concentrara lo suficiente, podía imaginar la sensación de un cuerpo de pie a pocos centímetros detrás de ella...

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. _¡No!_, pensó para sí misma. _Eso esta mal Quinn._

A toda prisa terminó su ducha, se secó y se vistió, dándose cuenta de que si no podía controlar sus pensamientos, este se va a convertir en el fin de semana más largo de su vida.

Que digo fin de semana – Sería todo el año escolar.

Quinn se sentó en una mesa dentro de la cafetería cerca de una ventana abierta. La brisa fresca y los ruidos de la calle se filtraban por la ventana, pero el viento no sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para desordenar los papeles de Quinn. Así que pidió un poco de té verde antes de abrir su bolso, sacar su pila de papeles y un bolígrafo azul. Azul siempre le había parecido más agradable cuando se trataba de la calificación. Lucía menos severo que el rojo.

Cuando iba por la mitad de su pila de papeles y habiendo acabado su té, Quinn pasó a leer la primera asignación de Rachel del proyecto Morrie - ese que ella se había negado a entregar la semana pasada. Durante mucho tiempo, Quinn miró el título del relato, sin atreverse a ir más allá de eso. Así que leyó las palabras una y otra vez.

_**Tal vez mi vaso siempre estaba demasiado lleno**_

_**Mi primer sorbo**_

Quinn no entendía el significado del título, ni del subtítulo. Pero sabía que tenía que leer el relato de Rachel. Tenía que tratar de entender el misterio de esta chica - chica que podía hablar, pero se negaba a hacerlo.

Así que Quinn empezó a leer...

_Apoyé mi cabeza contra las almohadas. La funda de la almohada se sentía tan suave contra mis dedos. Pero me negué a sentir la comodidad, así que apreté mis diminutos puños, de seis años de edad y cerré mis ojos para luchar contra las lágrimas_.

_Ese mismo día había sido la primera vez que los otros niños de la escuela se habían burlado de mí por tener dos padres. _

_Oí un golpe ligero de nudillos contra la puerta de mi dormitorio. Ellos nunca habían tocado antes de entrar. Me di cuenta de que deben haberme escuchado llorar. Sollocé una vez, luego dos veces, me di la vuelta y me senté en la cabecera de la cama con mis brazos alrededor de las rodillas._

_"Entren," Apenas pude responderle a mis papás, el hipo que tenía por mis sollozos era demasiado intenso. Sabía que los dos estaban allí. No recuerdo alguna vez haberlos visto separado uno del otro. Ellos nunca estuvieron separados. Tal vez era por eso. _

_La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y papá - con su piel pálida y lentes - asomó la cabeza por la puerta _

_"¿Cariño?", preguntó. "¿Estás bien?"_

_No esperó una respuesta. Él lentamente abrió la puerta en toda su extensión y entró. Papi lo siguió, con su mano color chocolate envuelta en la mano color vainilla de papá. _

_En su otra mano papá llevaba un vaso lleno de agua. _

_Yo no podía responder. El hipo seguía y __no podía respirar bien. Rastros de lágrimas cubrían mis mejillas. Mi cabello estaba revuelto._

_"Toma", dijo papá mientras me entregaba suavemente el vaso de agua.__"Bebe esto. Y sólo respira"._

_Así que tomé un sorbo.__ R__espiré.__Y un poco de la tristeza que sentía, se disipó en el aire que nos rodeaba.__Papá se sentó a mi lado en la cama y colocó su delgado brazo alrededor de mis aún más delgados hombros.__Papi se puso a su lado y nos envolvió los dos con su propia presencia - era reconfortante - apoyando una mano cariñosa en el hombro de papá._

_Y finalmente hablé_.

_Les dije que yo había dicho "mis papás" durante la clase de ese día. También les dije que un par de mis compañeros de clase se habían reido disimuladamente cubriéndose con sus manos; los niños formaron una especie de círculo y me rodearon en el recreo. Les conté cómo me habían lanzado insultos, y finalmente, me empujaron y caí al suelo. _

_Y para cuando terminé de contar mi historia, me encontré a mí misma otra vez con dificultad para respirar. Pensé que las lágrimas nunca acabarían._

_"Cariño" Papá susurró en mi cabeza. Mi cara estaba enterrada en la suave tela de su camisa. Por fin pude respirar profundamente y aspirar su aroma. Era un olor que nunca voy a poder olvidar. Era mi padre. Era reconfortante. Él era mi hogar. Papi me acarició el cabello con cariño. "Mi amor", dijo papá otra vez, "a veces los niños hacen cosas malas. Ellos hacen esas cosas porque no conocen nada mejor. Nadie les ha enseñado el bien del mal todavía. Ellos aprenderán algún día." _

_"¿Cuándo sera ese algún día?" Yo pregunté. Recuerdo haber comparado mi voz con la suya, lo pequeña que la mía había sonado._

_Sentí los músculos de su cara transformarse en una sonrisa pegada a mi cabeza. "Algún día va a suceder antes de que puedas imaginarlo, más pronto de lo que quisieras. De pronto, será ese algún día y te preguntaras dónde se fue el ayer." _

_"Estoy lista para que ese día sea ahora", murmuré. Papá y papi se rieron. Yo no entendía qué era tan gracioso. _

_"Rachel," Papá dijo, inclinando mi cabeza para que me viera obligada a mirarlo a la cara. Su sonriente, familiar y amorosa cara. "Sé que hoy fue duro. Puede que no sea el último día difícil en tu vida. Pero te prometo que tu padre y yo siempre estaremos aquí para ayudarte a superar esas cosas."_

_Eventualmente, ellos salieron de mi habitación para hacer la cena. Y me recosté contra la cabecera de nuevo. No hay muchas cosas que recuerde de mi habitación ese día. Pero recuerdo claramente haber visto ese vaso de agua en mi mesita de noche, extendí mi mano para agarrarlo y llevarlo a mis labios para tomar agua. Fue un vaso grande para niños - tal vez incluso un vaso del tamaño para adultos - y bebí hasta la última gota de esa agua. _

_Era como si el agua se mezclara con la amargura de mi tristeza y el rechazo de mis compañeros de clase. Pero también sabía dulce, al igual que las promesas y el amor de mis padres._

_Todo fue metafórico, por supuesto. Era sólo agua, después de todo._

_Era sólo agua... _

_Coloqué el vaso vacío de nuevo en la mesita y di la vuelta en mi cama. Aspiré y solo olí el olor de mi papá. Me convencí de que las cosas iban a estar bien. Yo tenía a mis papás y -para la chica de 6 años que era-, eso era todo lo que necesitaba en el mundo para ese entonces._

Las manos de Quinn habían comenzado a temblar en medio de la lectura del relato de Rachel. Se había visto obligada colocar el papel contra la superficie lisa de la mesa para poder seguir leyendo. Había _algo_ en lo que Rachel había escrito. Y Quinn recordó la conversación que había tenido anteriormente con su estudiante. _Me duele el corazón por la oportunidad de ser capaz de escribir un homenaje tan impresionante para un mentor de mi pasado_, Rachel había dicho. _Respeto su asignación, y por eso yo no la hice_.

Pero ahora, Rachel había escrito esa primera asignación. La había realizado con una pasión y una convicción que Quinn no estaba segura de haberla sentido en los relatos de sus otros estudiantes hasta el momento.

Sus planes de calificar toda esa pila de papeles fueron completamente echados a un lado, Quinn rebuscó entre el montón de papeles la segunda tarea de escritura de Rachel, la asignación de esta semana. Quinn sintió un inexplicable deseo de leer más sobre la historia de Rachel, era como descubrir algo más sobre esta joven misteriosamente silenciosa antes de que el fin de semana se acabara.

Finalmente, cerca de la última parte del cúmulo de papeles, Quinn descubrió la segunda tarea de Rachel. Lo sacó, colocándolo en la parte superior de las otras asignaciones que hasta ahora no había leído.

Quinn se movió en su asiento, dando vuelta para quedar de frente a la ventana abierta. Y dejó que su mente divagara mientras observaba las familias montando en bicicleta, patinadores paseando a sus perros y mamás caminando juntas con sus cochecitos. Autos corriendo por la calle a sus destinos que estaban más allá de la visión de Quinn, y una niña con un cono de helado cayendo en la acera.

Pero todo lo que Quinn podía pensar era en la pequeña, de seis años de edad, llamada Rachel Berry - sentada contra la cabecera de su cama con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas. Una niña de seis años de edad llamada Rachel Berry - totalmente sin miedo de hablar.

_No deberías estar tan cautivada, Quinn_, se dijo para sí misma.

Sus dedos tamborileaban distraídamente contra el marco de la ventana, mientras sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la mesa con las tareas de sus alumnos. _No deberías estarlo_, se dijo, _pero lo estas_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Me alegra y agradezco que la historia esté gustando y no se ustedes pero me gustaría que tuviera su propia portada (en vez de que salga mi foto de perfil). Si alguien tiene alguna idea o incluso quiere realizarla por su cuenta por favor envíenme un PM. ¡Gracias!

Respondiendo a la inquietud de Sara (comentario anónimo). Rachel tiene 17 años en este momento y Quinn 24 años. Si tienen una duda no duden en hacérmela saber.

Otra cosa, quiero agradecer **a DiLea** por sus sabias palabras e invitarles a que revisen su fic **"adicta a ti"** es una historia AU, bastante interesante y divertida. Pasen a leerla.

Feliz dia (Próxima actualización el jueves)


	4. El coro de Haverbrook

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat , y la película "Death of a Salesman" le pertenece a la cadena de TV CBS.

Disfruten =)

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 4: El coro de Haverbrook**

Una hora y media más tarde, Quinn se encontró sentada en la misma mesa con el mismo montón de papeles que tenía al inicio. Sólo que ahora, ya tenía calificado todos los papeles - a excepción de la segunda asignación de Rachel. Ella volvió su vista fuera de la ventana y observó a la pequeña niña que estaba visiblemente molesta por su helado perdido. Vio como los labios de la niña habían temblando. Y como su padre se inclinaba hacia abajo para consolarla. La niña había parado de llorar. Abrazó a su padre con fuerza alrededor de su cintura - para ello se encontraba de puntitas - se dieron la mano y se alejaron por la acera

Y todo lo que Quinn podía pensar era en la pureza y lo real que había sido esa escena.

Había vuelto a mirar ese papel sin calificar, no estaba segura a qué escena se estaba refiriendo - la niña angustiada en la acera o en la imagen que ya se había comenzado a formar en la mente de Quinn, la intimidada niña seis años de edad, la inocente Rachel Berry.

Así que Quinn se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. Ella había movido la segunda tarea de Rachel al final de la pila de papeles y continuó calificando las otras - aunque tenerla fuera de su vista no equivale necesariamente a tenerla fuera de su mente - Pero el próximo capítulo en la historia de Rachel tendría que esperar. Quinn no estaba segura de que podía manejar la situación en ese momento.

Ahora, ya no tenía la excusa del montón de papeles por leer primero. Estos ya habían sido evaluados. Sólo había un solo papel sin evaluar. Ella cogió el papel con el nombre de Rachel, sosteniéndolo cerca de su cara. Sus dedos delicadamente ajustaron sus lentes y leyó el título.

_**Tal vez mi vaso siempre estaba demasiado lleno**_

_**Una dosis diaria**_

Antes que los ojos de Quinn tuvieran la oportunidad de seguir leyendo para descubrir secretos y verdades a lo largo de su lectura, su teléfono vibró desde su lugar en la esquina de la mesa. Ella apartó sus ojos de la delicada escritura a mano de Rachel y cogió el teléfono. Sonrió, un mensaje de Caleb llenaba la pantalla del aparato.

**Hola hermana mayor. Sólo quería hacerte saber que estoy pensando en ti. Lo siento me perdí nuestra cita en Skype esta semana, las cosas han sido una locura con el nuevo espectáculo que estará en la galería. Prometo no ser un hermano tan terrible la semana que viene. ¿Cómo van las cosas? ¡Te quiero! **

Su sonrisa creció y envió un mensaje, burlándose de él acerca de cómo la ¨galería¨ - es decir, la chica linda que trabajaba con él en dicha galería - era más importante que su hermana. Terminó el texto con una cara traviesa y varios ¨X (abrazos) y un Te quiero, también¨.

Entonces comenzó a leer...

_Papá tenía razón cuando me dijo que vendrían muchos días duros. Todo el mundo habla de las dificultades y tribulaciones de estar en la secundaria. ¿Pero de la escuela primaria? No tanto. Yo, sin embargo, fui sometida a burlas casi a diario durante esa época. _

_Y siempre me hizo tener sed. _

_Llegaba a casa de la escuela y colgaba mi mochila en el gancho que estaba en el pasillo. Caminaba a la cocina para tomar un vaso del armario. Me subía en un taburete de madera para alcanzar los vasos más grandes que teníamos para llenarlos completamente con agua y beberlos._

_Porque yo no podía decir si estaba triste o simplemente tenía sed. _

_Creo que estaba triste. _

_Espero que haya sido simplemente que tenía sed. _

_"Invita a tus amigos a tu cumpleaños el próximo fin de semana, cariño," mi papi dijo una noche en la cena. Tragué saliva espesa alrededor del brócoli en mi boca. ¿Que invite a mis amigos para mi cumpleaños? _

_¿Qué amigos?_

_"No lo sé, papi", le contesté. Al parecer, mi falta de palabras momentáneamente lo dejó en silencio. _

_"... ¿Por qué no? Será divertido. Vamos a hacer una fiesta." Yo seguía en silencio. "Tal vez una pequeña reunión, ¿qué tal una fiesta de pijamas con un par de tus mejores amigos? Eso podría ser divertido." _

_Papá había estado masticando en silencio unos espárragos o alguna otra cosa verde, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los míos. Lo atrapé mirándome mientras mi papi seguía planificando una fiesta que yo sabía que nunca sucedería. Cuando mi papá me miraba de la forma en que me miraba en ese momento, siempre experimentaba una sensación de calidez, de amor y de confort. Él siempre me entendió._

_Papá puso su mano en la parte superior de una de las manos de mi papi para que dejara de hablar acerca de la tienda de campaña que armaría en el patio trasero de nuestra casa. Papi se quedó en silencio. "Leroy, cariño", dijo Papá, "Si bien todos sabemos que tus ideas son muy buenas, ¿qué piensas de hacer un viaje a la ciudad ese día?" Papá se volteó para sonreírme. "Podríamos ver una película y hacer algunas compras. ¿Qué dices Rachel, mi adorada?" _

_Mi adorada. Yo era su adorada y él era mi padre querido. Yo amo a mis dos padres, eso que quede perfectamente claro. Pero papi no siempre me entendía. Papá me entendía, siempre. No sé por qué era eso exactamente. Es lógico pensar que nunca podré entender realmente el por qué. _

_Papi miró con adoración a papá. "Eso suena como un grandioso plan, Hiram. ¿Cariño?"_

_Ahora la decisión estaba en mis manos. Pero no fue una decisión difícil. Yo ya me estaba imaginando en mi mente: caminando por el centro comercial entre mis papás, eligiendo en que tiendas entraríamos o no, debatir qué película veríamos... Ellos argumentarían conmigo - en broma - y yo ganaría. Era mi cumpleaños, después de todo. Y yo era su hija querida. _

_Así que asentí y sonreí. Y cuando sonreí, era algo genuino, sentí que mi corazón latía un poco más rápido. "Me gustaría eso." Sí. Me gustaría mucho._

_Eran momentos como éste - cuando la felicidad se sentía en mi corazón como una manta caliente para una noche fría - cuando nunca tuve problemas confundiendo mi sed con tristeza. _

_A veces, la sed solamente es sed._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lunes por la mañana, Quinn llegó temprano a la escuela para prepararse para sus clases. Ella normalmente prepara su plan de lección para la semana en algún momento del domingo. Pero este domingo ella estuvo agotada emocionalmente. Se había sentado en su computadora varias veces durante el día; por la mañana con su primera taza de té caliente, por la tarde después de que Will y ella prepararan el almuerzo juntos, antes de la emisión del noticiero de la noche, después del noticiero de la noche...

Pero había estado distraída. Y realmente no tenía el corazón o la confianza para identificar exactamente por qué estaba tan distraída - por qué estaba dejando que las palabras de Rachel la tocaran.

Claramente, Rachel era lo suficientemente segura de si misma, como para escribir acerca de sus experiencias pasadas - ¿por qué Quinn no era tan segura de si misma como para simplemente leer y seguir adelante con su vida?

Porque ella había sido tocada emocionalmente, por eso.

Quinn - que había leído autores tales como Rand, Cummings, Tolstoi, Plath y Shakespeare – se había sentido tocada por sus historias. Por una estudiante de secundaria. Por el hecho de que la niña en el relato de Rachel era la misma muchacha que ahora se sienta en las mesas del aula de Quinn cada mañana, cinco días a la semana. Ya no parecía una niña - pero ¿por qué?

No lo sabía.

Así que para el momento, en el que Quinn llegó a la escuela y se sentó en su escritorio, lo hizo teniendo su mente libre (en su mayoría, pero tratando de que así fuese) de la carga emocional acumulada después de haber leído (y releer otras tantas veces) los dos relatos de Rachel, sobre su pasado, sus padres y su tormento.

Los sonidos de los primeros estudiantes llenando los pasillos - con el abrir y cerrar de las puertas de sus taquillas – se filtraron en el aula de Quinn al momento que se abrió la puerta. Ella levanto su vista y sonrió para su visita.

"Buenos días, señorita Fabray", dice el señor Rumba (en voz alta) mientras camina por el aula hacia Quinn.

"Buenos días", Quinn responde.

"Como tu sabes, soy el director del coro, nuestras sesiones son después de clases y varias veces a la semana", comenzó explicando el señor Rumba, sin perder tiempo e ir directamente al grano. "Estoy seguro que puedes imaginar los desafíos especiales que enfrentamos como un coro integrado exclusivamente por personas sordas y oyentes con discapacidad." Quinn asintió lentamente, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar el otro maestro con sus palabras. "Bueno, recuerdo que hablamos hace un par de semanas, y mencionaste que tienes un grado menor en música. Me preguntaba si estarías interesada en ayudarme con el grupo."

Quinn subió sus cejas al máximo. Literalmente nunca había visto presentarse un coro de sordos. Pero estaba intrigada. Y le encantaba la música. Pero lo más importante, ella quería a sus estudiantes.

"Me encantaría ayudarte, ¡por supuesto!"

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, el señor Rumba continuó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. "Tu me ayudarías a enseñarles las canciones, quizás tocando con nosotros - ¿tocas algún instrumento musical?"

La emoción en su voz se hacía contagiosa. Quinn asintió. "Sí, puedo tocar el piano, al menos decentemente bien, y un poco la guitarra, aunque puede que éste un poco oxidada, pero -".

"Eso no importa", agitó la mano. "Aunque sea solo un poco ya es una ayuda para nosotros. ¡Además que ya tenemos un pianista que es excelente! Si no es mucho pedir, ¿estarías disponible esta tarde a las cuatro? Normalmente nos reunimos los lunes, miércoles y jueves por la tarde."

Quinn asintió. "Claro, afortunadamente no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde, me encantaría ir y hacer lo que pueda para ayudar, además me gustaría conocer todos los chicos del coro"

Sr. Rumba se inclinó sobre el escritorio de Quinn y le tendió la mano. Quinn se levantó y la estrechó con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Gracias, señorita Fabray. Estoy ansioso por trabajar contigo en el coro"

"Sí, igual que yo"

"¿Qué?" - preguntó, inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. "¡Habla mas alto! Tuve escarlatina, ya sabes."

Quinn contuvo una risita. "Estoy deseando que llegue la tarde", repitió.

"¿Qué te arde? ¡Estoy sordo de este oído!"

"YA QUIERO QUE LLEGUE LA TARDE PARA IR AL ENSAYO DEL CORO" Quinn prácticamente gritó en la cara del señor Rumba. Cuando terminó de gritar la gran expectativa que tenía por los ensayos del coro, la puerta se abrió, y Quinn vio a alguien entrar en el aula por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos observaron como Rachel tentativamente caminaba en el salón de clases y observaba la interacción entre los dos maestros.

"Oh," dijo el señor Rumba. "Bueno, yo también lo quiero, pero no hay necesidad de gritarlo" Y soltó el apretón de manos y salió del salón. No sin antes decirle "Nos vemos a las cuatro."

Quinn tenía la boca abierta, estaba desconcertada por el cambio que acababa de tener el otro profesor. Sus ojos finalmente pasaron de observar la puerta, a mirar a Rachel. Su estómago se contrajo cuando captó a la chica mordiéndose el labio con inocencia - parecía como si ella estaba tratando de no estallar en risas.

_Cuanto daría Quinn por escuchar el sonido de su risa... _

Quinn suspiró y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Señalizó y habló "No es divertido,"

Los ojos de Rachel pasaron de mirarse los zapatos, a mirar a su profesora de pie delante de ella. El estómago de Quinn se contrajo nuevamente cuando Rachel le sonrió, y vio un destello de alegría en los ojos de su estudiante – Esto no lo había observado antes en la chica.

_Lo adoró. _

Se sacudió mentalmente y le preguntó: "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Rachel?"

Rachel suspiró y empezó señalizar "Sólo quería darte las gracias por darme otra oportunidad de entregar la tarea que me perdí"

Quinn iba a hablar, pero prefirió dejarla continuar a ella.

"He estado pensando mucho en el proyecto", Rachel continuó. "Sobre lo que me contaste de tu abuela… Quería hacerte saber que estoy agradecida". Quinn la miraba, Rachel parecía como si estuviese a punto de salirse del salón, pero no lo hizo. Ella sólo inclinó su cabeza hacia los lados, para luego volver a señalizar, "estoy agradecida por el proyecto y por tenerte como mi profesora"

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente y responder: "Eso que dices significa mucho para mí Rachel." Luego de unos segundos continuó "Después de leer tus tareas, tengo que decirte... Estoy contenta de que hayas cambiado de opinión acerca de no realizar el proyecto." Quinn logró mantener sus halagos a raya, tan solo transmitiéndole a Rachel lo mucho que le gustaba leer sus relatos.

Quinn no estaba muy segura de poder explicarle a su alumna, que consideraba cada palabra suya como un regalo.

Rachel bajó su cabeza adorablemente antes de sonreír - una sonrisa sincera - y señalizando dijo, "Te veré en clase", y salió del aula.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Más tarde ese mismo día, durante la cuarta hora de Quinn, "Death of a salesman" se mostraba en la pantalla del televisor que ella había solicitado en la biblioteca. La única luz existente en el aula era el parpadeo de la televisión y la luz del pasillo que entraba por el vidrio cuadrado que tenía la puerta.

Quinn tenía encendido el volumen del televisor exclusivamente para ella y, obviamente, para Rachel.

El suave murmullo de los personajes en la pantalla, se desvanecían en la mente de Quinn, se reclinó en su silla con el codo apoyado en su escritorio, sus piernas cruzadas y su mano en la barbilla mientras miraba la película.

Mejor dicho _trataba_ de ver la película. Sus ojos estaban en constante movimiento, mirando a todos sus alumnos situados en sus mesas. La mayoría estaban viendo la película con gran atención, observando los subtítulos y las emociones en los rostros de los actores. Y allí estaba Rachel - con su cabello suelto enmarcando un lado de su cara y sus manos en movimiento, tomando notas rápidamente en su libreta.

Quinn cambio la posición de su cabeza para poder fijar mejor su mirada - No, pensó para sí misma. ¡NO ES PARA CONTEMPLARLA! Es simplemente mirarla – en Rachel.

Y mientras Quinn continuó _contemplándola _-_ mirándola_ - Rachel colocó delicadamente la punta de su lápiz en sus labios mientras observaba su libreta, antes de mirar a la pantalla. Quinn no podía dejar de notar como la luz de la televisión iluminaba los rasgos faciales de Rachel - Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y brillantes por el reflejo de la imagen.

De repente esos ojos estaban mirando directamente a Quinn, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia a un lado.

Después de haber sido descubierta por Rachel – su codo cayó bruscamente desde el borde de su escritorio y ésta movió rápidamente su cabeza de vuelta a la pantalla. Había sido tan obvia...

Quinn respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón. ¿Cómo una chica de diecisiete años de edad, podía cambiar sus emociones hasta hacerla sentir a ella misma como una adolescente nuevamente? En realidad no era justo. O normal. O apropiado, siendo totalmente honesta.

Quinn esperó varios minutos antes mirar nuevamente a Rachel. Ella estaba cabizbaja mirando de nuevo su libreta, pero aun la luz de la pantalla dejaba ver sus rasgos faciales. Y estaba sonriendo.

_Sonriendo. _

Los ojos de Quinn se estrecharon ligeramente en indignación, cuando se dio cuenta de que Rachel sabía exactamente lo que había sucedido. Así que nuevamente apoyó la cabeza en su mano suspirando – sintiéndose derrotada o frustrada o resignada o algo así.

Estos movimientos fueron captados por la mirada de Rachel, y miró directamente a los ojos de su profesora. Pero esta vez, Quinn no apartó la mirada. Ella simplemente no podía.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A un cuarto para las cuatro, Quinn cerró el libro que había estaba leyendo y lo guardó en su escritorio antes de agarrar su bolso y salir de su salón, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Sus pasos largos y confiados la llevaron rápidamente a la sala del coro que esta ubicada al otro lado de la escuela.

El Sr. Rumba ya estaba allí, al igual que un grupo de estudiantes. El director impacientemente le hizo señas para que entrara a la sala, por lo que Quinn colocó su bolso a un lado y comenzó a presentarse con los estudiantes que no conocía y saludar a aquellos que tenía en sus clase. Patrick, el primer estudiante que conoció en su primer día de trabajo, le sonrió y la saludo amistosamente con la mano.

"Bien," Mr. Rumba señalizó. "Nuestro pianista debería estar aquí en cualquier momento. Y dado que ésta es nuestra primera práctica del año, ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna pregunta o sugerencia?"

Al parecer, los chicos investigaron - en internet o preguntando a sus amigos y familiares – sobre canciones populares, y en realidad tenían algunas sugerencias que a Quinn le gustaron y estaba ansiosa de ayudarles a aprender. Este coro conformado solo por estudiantes sordos evidentemente no era como otros coros musicales, ya que estos tenían una gran cantidad de elementos adicionales con los que tendrían que practicar - memorizar la sensación de varios tonos, de enunciación y la sincronización, por mencionar algunos.

A medida que se intercambiaron ideas, Quinn se sentó en el banco del piano apoyando sus codos en sus piernas cruzadas. Y luego de un par de minutos de la hora asignada, la puerta se abrió y entró el pianista, pero Quinn estaba tan metida en el debate de ideas, que no lo notó hasta que sintió como otro cuerpo se sentó en el mismo banco a pocos centímetros de ella.

Sorprendida por la acción, Quinn se volteó para saludar al último miembro del coro.

Y se encontró con la mirada cada vez más familiar de Rachel Berry.

"Hola," Quinn susurró, sorprendida de su incapacidad de detener la palabra que se escapó de sus labios, pero lo que mas la sorprendió fue el hecho de que Rachel fuese la pianista.

Rachel sonrió amablemente y le dijo "Hola", moviendo sus labios pero sin emitir un sonido.

Quinn tuvo que apartar bruscamente la mirada, al darse cuenta de que sus ojos se habían demorado demasiado tiempo mirando los labios de Rachel.

Enseñar en Haverbrook había sido el sueño de Quinn por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando la contrataron, no había tenido ni la menor idea de lo que este año escolar le tendría reservado para ella - pero hasta ahora, era una gran aventura. Y realmente era apenas el inicio de ella.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¿Por dios puede ser Quinn menos evidente?! Jajaja Ustedes que opinan…

Aprovechen que hoy actualizó **DiLea** para leer su fic **"adicta a ti"**


	5. El inicio de los problemas

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

¡Sorpresa! Un capitulo hoy y no el lunes como corresponde normalmente.

Durante el capitulo de hoy leerán varios extractos de las asignaciones de Rachel pertenecientes a las semanas pasadas, como pueden notar habrá un salto en el tiempo. Disfrútenlo y conozcan un poco más a Rachel.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 5: El inicio de los problemas**

"... Y asegúrense de entregar su asignación Morrie antes de salir!" Quinn señaló y habló con urgencia a los estudiantes de su cuarta hora de clase, puesto que ya habían comenzado a empacar sus cosas para irse. "Sólo faltan unas pocas tareas para finalizar el proyecto y juntarlas todas para armar sus libros, por lo que a este punto cada palabra es importante."

Ella respondió algunas preguntas mientras los chicos salían. Marcus quería saber sobre la longitud de los párrafos, Jennifer quiso saber sobre la adición de imágenes en el proyecto, y Michael tenía una pregunta acerca de los comentarios de la señorita Fabray en su última asignación.

Cuando - metafóricamente hablando - solo se veía el polvo de la carrera de sus estudiantes por salir del aula, Quinn notó que se encontraba sola con Rachel.

La morena estaba cabizbaja, mirando de frente a su mesa. Exactamente mirando una hoja de papel que estaba encima de la superficie del objeto, y sus ojos parecían estar pegados a esa simple hoja de papel, totalmente inmóvil.

"Rachel?" Quinn cuestionó, cruzando lentamente el salón para pararse delante de su alumna. Rachel permaneció cabizbaja, y Quinn observó sus hombros ligeramente caídos. Una parte de Quinn - una parte con la que había luchado y que creía haber enterrado profundamente dentro de sí misma – con la cual luchaba valientemente contra la poca fuerza de voluntad de Quinn, para impedir que tocara a Rachel, la tomara de la barbilla para obligarla a mirarla a los ojos... Pero no lo hizo. Esa parte de ella no resulto victoriosa, ella no la tocó - ella luchó, y mantuvo sus manos en sus costados. "Rachel, ¿hay algo que te esté molestando?"

Tal vez Quinn no fue muy delicada para soltar esa pregunta así no mas. Igual ella nunca había tenido pensamientos racionales alrededor de Rachel - ni siquiera en su primera interacción con la chica, y hoy no iba a ser diferente.

Rachel suspiró, los oídos de Quinn se alertaron y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante - cada vez que Rachel suspiraba, Quinn se encontraba en una lucha interna para tratar de encontrar un tono o algún sonido que saliera de sus labios. Quería oír la voz de la chica. Ya estaba desesperada por escucharla hablar.

"La tarea de esta semana", Rachel señalo cuando finalmente levantó la vista, fijando sus ojos en los de su profesora. "Esta asignación es..." Se interrumpió, encogiéndose de hombros con desaliento y mordiendo su labio inferior. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el salón, como si las palabras mágicamente aparecieran estampadas en las paredes. Ella miró nuevamente a Quinn mientras se levantaba de la silla para colocarse su bolso al hombro. "Supongo que te has acostumbrado a mi método de escritura en las últimas semanas, así que voy a dejar que ésta hable por sí misma."

"Tengo muchas ganas de leerla Rachel," Quinn dijo mientras tomaba el papel de las manos extendidas de Rachel. Se resistió a la tentación de rozar sus dedos con los de su alumna. "Sabes, durante las tareas de este último mes, he visto mejorías en tu método de escritura. Deberías estar orgullosa de lo que has logrado hasta ahora. No puedo esperar a ver el proyecto completo, como hayas decidido hacerlo. "

Rachel sonrió. Pero esto no se reflejó en sus ojos. Así que cambio de tema antes de salir del aula. Quinn por su parte, estaba tratando de eliminar la esperanza en ella, de que tal vez la chica que ahora tenía enfrente, guardaba en su mente estos momentos como algo preciado para ella, así como Quinn lo hacía. "¿Estás lista para las Seccionales el próximo sábado?" Rachel señalizo.

Quinn sonrió. "¡Oh, definitivamente lo estoy! Es muy emocionante." Ella se rió un poco. "Realmente creo que todos están disfrutando de nuestra selección para la canción final. Haz hecho una gran elección."

Las mejillas de Rachel se sonrojaron un poco por el cumplido de Quinn, y señaló "Gracias, pero en realidad fue una decisión grupal."

"De nada. Te aseguro que tu habilidad para la música es muy apreciada por todos en el coro," Quinn señalo pero también lo hablo en voz baja. "Que tengas un buen fin de semana Rachel." Las palabras salieron de sus labios como susurros... Se podría pensar que de manera intima. Ella sacudió su cabeza ligeramente para aclarar sus pensamientos, con la esperanza de que Rachel no hubiese notado su tono, sus emociones y su entusiasmo no solicitado.

"Usted también señorita Fabray", Rachel señaló.

Y se dio la vuelta para irse. Quinn se dirigió a su escritorio. Cuando se sentó, miró hacia arriba y vio que Rachel aún estaba de pie cerca de la puerta, con la mano agarrando con fuerza el pomo de ésta. Sus cejas se fruncieron, parecía que la chica debatía consigo misma.

Finalmente y como si ya hubiese acabado de debatir consigo misma, Rachel soltó el pomo de la puerta y se dirigió con determinación al escritorio de su profesora. Quinn la miraba sorprendida, mientras que la mirada de Rachel estaba llena de incertidumbre – Se detuvo delante de Quinn y le señalo, "por favor no cambies tu opinión acerca de mí, una vez que hayas terminado de leer mi tarea". Sus ojos brillaban, como si lágrimas fuesen a caer espontáneamente en cualquier momento.

Quinn abrió su boca para hablar pero no lo hizo, prefirió señalar "nunca, Rachel. Yo nunca haría eso".

Los rasgos faciales de Rachel se relajaron. Sus hombros se enderezaron. Ella simplemente asintió un par de veces y una pequeña sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Entonces se apartó del escritorio de Quinn y salió del salón.

El corazón de Quinn latía ferozmente - un hecho que se convirtió en algo muy común para ella desde que llegó a dar clases en Haverbrook, bueno desde que Rachel se convirtió en algo constante en su vida cotidiana.

Ni siquiera miró el título de la tarea de Rachel para esta semana – era otro relato de su pasado - sabía que si lo hacía, probablemente lo leería todo en ese momento. Y no era el lugar ni el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Durante las últimas semanas, los proyectos de sus estudiantes, eran relatos sobre su pasado y presente, entrevistas con sus 'Morries' básicamente narrando lo que sus mentores hicieron y que ellos lo consideraban como algo inspirador para sus propias vidas. Con estas actividades, Quinn había llegado a conocer más acerca de cada uno de ellos. Pero a través de los escritos de Rachel, Quinn había llegado a aprender algo sobre sí misma y sobre la extraña conexión que sentía con la chica. _Su estudiante._

_**Tu estudiante, Quinn**_, se sacudió mentalmente antes de acomodar todos los papeles sobre su escritorio y prepararse para su próxima clase del día.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn se sentó en el escritorio que tenia en su cuarto, con la rodilla pegada a su pecho. Podía observar como pequeños copos de nieve revoloteaban contra su ventana cerrada. Esta fue la primera nevada de la temporada. El frío penetraba incluso el suave algodón de la camiseta favorita de Quinn.

Pero ni siquiera el frío podía distraerla.

Había leído primero todas las tareas de sus alumnos dejando de último la de Rachel – esto se había convertido en hábito para ella - Y ahora la asignación de Rachel estaba frente a ella, sin leer y la espera de los ojos de Quinn.

Sus escritos de las semanas pasadas, habían esclarecido un poco el misterio. Pero había algo en la conducta de Rachel en relación con la tarea de esta semana que había llevado la curiosidad de Quinn a su punto más alto.

Ella había leído sobre el amor de Rachel por sus padres, y la intimidación a la que fue sometida durante su infancia…

_...Pero a veces, mis papás me ayudaban a olvidar todo lo demás; o al menos lo intentaban. Y yo siempre los querré mucho por eso. Realmente una niña de ocho años no está preparada para aguantar las durezas del mundo. Ellos lo sabían. Incluso yo, en mis minutos de sabiduría lo sabía. Pero los otros niños en la escuela no parecían saberlo. Los profesores se hicieron de la vista gorda con lo que me hacían, y nunca entenderé el porque de eso. Papi trató de hablar con ellos, pero mi papá lo reprendió por haber gritado demasiado. La mayoría de los días me encerraba en un baño, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzada, disfrutando de mi botella de agua y esperando que nadie se fijara en mí durante el recreo. Esos siempre fueron los mejores días; los días en que podía sonreírle a papá cuando me buscaba a la salida. Él nunca me preguntó cómo había sido mi día. Solo se limitaba a darme su sonrisa especial, colocar mi cabello suelto detrás de mi oreja, y preguntar: "¿Conquistaste el mundo hoy, mi princesa?" Me hacia sentir como si yo pudiera hacerlo..._

Quinn había leído acerca de la pasión de Rachel por el canto, el baile y la actuación...

_...Mi primer recital de danza fue memorable, hasta cierto punto, pero mi primer show de talento en la escuela fue algo que nunca olvidaré. Yo tenía nueve años, y estaba empeñada en cantar delante de todos los estudiantes de mi escuela. Papá - siempre el entusiasta musical - me ayudó a elegir una canción de mi repertorio. Mi primera lección de canto había sido cuando tenía seis años, había intentado cantar muchas canciones. Papi estaba dudoso de dejarme cantar " Don't Rain on My Parade" para el show, porque era una canción __difícil__. Pero yo estaba decidida a hacerla, y papá simplemente le dijo: "Ella puede cantarla" Y lo había hecho. Cuando mi última nota sostenida se desvaneció en toda la sala, hubo un momento de silencio que nunca olvidaré - porque incluso las personas que me odiaban, se encontraban sentados en la audiencia con las bocas abiertas durante unos segundos antes de que comenzara las burlas. Algunos de los estudiantes más jóvenes y que aún no habían aprendido que se suponía que me odiaran, realmente habían aplaudido. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que no tenía sed, estando de pie en el escenario en ese momento de silencio..._

Quinn había leído pequeñas cosas acerca de la juventud de Rachel...

_Incluso jugando mini-golf, papi muchas veces tenía mal genio. "Está celoso de que le estés ganando cariño," Papá decía mientras papi resoplaba con indignación y cruzaba los brazos para darnos la espalda... _

_...Me torcí el tobillo un día durante la clase de baile. Pensé que mi vida había terminado. "¡Broadway no me aceptará si me quedo paralizada de joven!" dije, totalmente consternada de ver la bolsa de hielo en mi pierna. Papá sacudió la cabeza y sonrió con esa sonrisa amable que estaba segura que siempre tenía reservada para mí. "Te vas a recuperar cariño y Broadway no será capaz de no aceptarte" Y por alguna razón le creí..._

_..."La gente muere cariño. Es parte de la vida," Papá me había dicho, sosteniendo mi mano de manera reconfortante mientras mi papi abrazaba a sus familiares en el funeral de su madre. Yo era joven e inocente por eso sentía que en las preguntas más simples a veces me dieron las respuestas más complicadas de entender. "¿Se mueren todos?" Le pregunté. Le apreté la mano con más fuerza, a la espera de su respuesta. Se arrodilló frente a mí y tomó mis mejillas con sus manos, usando los pulgares para limpiar las lágrimas que no me había dado cuenta que caían de mis ojos. "Sí, querida. Todos mueren eventualmente. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo vive realmente." Tuve dificultades para comprender lo que me estaba diciendo en ese momento. Pero creo que ahora lo entiendo..._

Había algo en el pasado de Rachel que Quinn no había descubierto aún. Siempre tenía una sensación de aprensión cada vez que leía las páginas de la vida de Rachel. Cada semana, ella se preguntaba a si misma, si ésta sería la semana en la que descubriría la verdad – quizás la idea más pequeña sobre el motivo del porque Rachel se comportaba de esa manera, la razón de su autoimpuesto silencio.

_Tal vez esta semana_, Quinn pensaba para si misma mientras comenzaba a leer.

Y durante cada semana que terminaba de leer los escritos de Rachel, se decía a si misma, _quizás lo descubriré la semana que viene..._

Quinn tenía la sensación - mientras sostenía entre sus dedos la página con la delicada letra de Rachel sobre ella – de que lo que estaba a punto de leer no era algo alentador, es decir no encontraría cosas felices en esas páginas - porque, después de todo, ¿cómo podría un silencio autoimpuesto y un aura de tristeza basarse en recuerdos felices? Quizás era alentador desde el punto de vista en que sentía que por fin iba a recibir algunas respuestas, a las preguntas que había llenado cada espacio libre de su mente desde su primer día de clases, desde que ésta fascinante estudiante había cautivado su atención.

Quinn se colocó sus lentes y dio inicio a la lectura de la historia de Rachel.

_**Tal vez mi vaso siempre estaba demasiado lleno**_

**¿Así que eventualmente tenía que derramarse, no?**

_Se había convertido en una especie de ritual familiar celebrar mi cumpleaños cada año de la misma manera. _

_Un viaje a la ciudad. Estar de compras en el centro comercial, cenar en mi restaurante favorito, ver la película de mi elección, regresar a casa en el auto escuchando los grandes éxitos de Barbra o la banda sonora de mi más reciente obsesión de Broadway, cantando a todo lo que da mi voz... _

_Yo era muy consentida._

_Mi décimo cumpleaños fue especial. Nosotros siempre planeábamos nuestros viajes para el sábado más cercano al día de mi cumpleaños. Ese año mi cumpleaños cayó un sábado. Pensé que era posiblemente la mejor cosa que me había ocurrido. _

_Ellos siempre me decían que debía dormir antes de viajar. Pero nunca lo hice. Yo siempre estaba muy entusiasmada, y ese día no fue la excepción. Me desperté temprano, nosotros tres preparamos el desayuno juntos. Papi untaba el sirop en la punta de mi nariz, me reí. Papá amorosamente lo limpió con la punta de su dedo. _

_Jugamos varios juegos en el camino a la ciudad. Creo que me dejaron ganar en todos._

_Mi intuición me había dicho que este cumpleaños iba a ser especial, y sabía que estaba en lo cierto cuando nos paramos afuera de una tienda de música en la cual nunca había estado antes. Grité de emoción y salí corriendo fuera del auto, envolviendo mi bufanda firmemente alrededor de mi cuello para protegerme del frío de diciembre. Mis papás me siguieron muy de cerca. Cuando abrí la puerta de la tienda me encontré con la mayor selección de partituras de música que yo había visto en mi vida, mi pequeño e inocente corazón de diez años se disparó de la emoción._

_Salí de la tienda con tres cancioneros aferrados a mi pecho - no había sido capaz de decidirme por uno, así que por ser mi cumpleaños me los compraron – me sentía como la niña más afortunada del mundo. Estar de compras en el centro comercial no era mucho en comparación con mi tesoro que ahora estaba guardado en el auto. Tampoco se comparaba con la película que vimos – y aunque mis papás trataron juguetonamente de que seleccionara una película menos divertida - esto fue eclipsado por la calidez y la felicidad que sentí de estar entre mis padres. Ellos tenían sus manos sobre mi regazo. Crucé las piernas y puse mis dos pequeñas manos sobre las suyas._

_El olor de la colonia de papá flotaba sobre mis sentidos. Nunca pedí palomitas porque todo lo que quería hacer era poner mi cabeza en su hombro e inhalar su profunda y maravillosa aroma. Algunas veces – y en particular en mi décimo cumpleaños - me resulta imposible recordar qué película vimos. Yo estaba atrapado mirando como la mano chocolate y la mano vainilla de mis padres estaban entrelazadas delante de mí y el olor reconfortante de papá._

_Corrimos desde la sala de cine para el auto, ya que había comenzado a llover "Gatos y perros" como papi diría. La parte infantil de mi corazón pensaba que era injusto que lloviera en la última parte de mi cumpleaños. Pero me prometieron que podía cantar junto a Barbra durante el viaje de regreso a casa, y también con la voz de papá para armonizar junto a la mía._

_A mitad de camino a casa - y habiendo ya escuchado un CD completo - desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad para inclinarme hacia adelante a través de la consola central y cambiar el CD acabado e insertar el siguiente. Papá tomó mi mano extendida y me estiró un poco más para que pudiera colocar el CD. Debo haber golpeado el volumen con mis dedos, ya que de repente la música se escuchaba a todo volumen a través de los altavoces._

_Papi, que conducía, apretó la mandíbula con furia y gritó: "¡Por el amor de Dios, ¿puedo tener un poco de silencio, por una vez? Esta tormenta es tan fuerte que apenas puedo ver el camino delante de mí, y el ruido no ayuda!"_

_Yo sabía lo que quería decir con "ruido". Cerré mi boca y me congelé en mi asiento. Yo no tenía intención de molestarlo, yo realmente no la tenía._

_Papá miro a papi y puso su mano en el hombro y lo apretó suavemente. "Está bien Leroy", dijo. "Vamos a mantenernos callados durante el resto del viaje, o al menos hasta que esta lluvia se detenga." Se amaban mucho, lo sabía. Nunca dudé de eso. "Ven cariño," dijo papá, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad para voltearse y acomodarme en mi asiento. "Vamos colocarte de nuevo el cinturón de seguridad," él extendió su mano en mi hombro y ajustó el cinturón de seguridad a través de mi pecho. Me apretó la rodilla una vez, y me reí porque me hacía cosquillas. Se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, pero antes le dio un beso en la mejilla a papi._

_Y papi quitó su mirada del camino por un segundo. Sólo por un segundo. Ví un lado de su rostro cuando se volteó para mirar a papá y sonrió con timidez, como si estuviera avergonzado de sus acciones anteriores. Pero siempre había tenido un poco de mal genio. Nosotros lo entendimos. Lo queríamos de todos modos. Nosotros tres nos amábamos siempre. _

_Y entonces unas luces brillantes llenaron la cabina de nuestro auto. Mi aliento quedó atrapado en mis pulmones, y mis ojos estaban muy abiertos por el miedo. Papi gritó lanzando su brazo instintivamente sobre el pecho de papá para protegerlo mientras que frenó de golpe. Pero el camión se estrelló contra nosotros primero. Y mi papá no se había colocado su cinturón de seguridad._

_Porque él primero se había asegurado de que tuviera el mio. _

_Recuerdo el sonido del metal crujiendo, el olor a quemado. Recuerdo sentir un profundo y repentino dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Y luego no recuerdo nada en absoluto. _

_Papá me había dicho una vez: "Sí, querida. Todos mueren eventualmente. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo vive realmente." _

_Cuando volvió mi conciencia, sentí una sed me quemaba la garganta, como nunca antes en mi vida. Una parte de mí quería odiar a papá por tener razón._

Quinn exhaló temblorosamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza – pero no sabía si estaba tratando de deshacerse de la imagen mental que se había formado en su mente o si estaba tratando de aferrarse a ella para nunca olvidarla.

Se limpió la cara y se sorprendió de encontrar humedad en sus mejillas.

El final de la tarea de Rachel había sido difícil de leer. Pero todavía había mas, Quinn sabía que este no era el final de la historia de Rachel.

No, era solo el principio.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

3 cosas nada más:

**1** Estoy totalmente en contra de la discriminación social y el bullying, creo que todos deberíamos hacer campaña para que esto no suceda y en caso de que seamos testigos de algo así, intentemos impedirlo.

**2** Es muy importante siempre… siempre utilizar el cinturón de seguridad. Lo digo por una experiencia muy cercana a mí.

**3** En el capitulo anterior se me paso por alto agradecer a todas aquellas personas que leen y comentan. Agradecida completamente de que la base de lectoras esté creciendo poco a poco.

Próxima actualización el lunes! Buen fin de semana.


	6. Encuentros importantes

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat y el libro "The Bell Jar" tampoco es mio.

Hoy le doy la bienvenida a un nuevo personaje =D espero disfruten el cap.

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 6: Encuentros importantes**

La semana había pasado rápidamente. Bueno todas las semanas parecían haber pasado rápido desde que Quinn empezó a enseñar en Haverbrook. Y le encantó, cada momento de su estancia allí le parecía maravilloso. Era esa alegría que experimentó cada día – esa sensación de sentirse parte de algo importante – eso fue lo que la llevó a tener este sentimiento:

_Felicidad_

Pero, ¿Qué era la felicidad? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Quinn se había sentido feliz? ¿Hace un año? ¿Cuándo comenzó la universidad? ¿Cuándo estuvo en secundaria? ¿Tal vez cuando era niña?

Ella no podía recordarlo, pero eso no importaba. Porque si alguien se hubiese acercado hoy a Quinn y le preguntara: "Disculpe señorita, ¿es usted feliz?" - ella habría sonreído, sus ojos se habrían iluminado y asintiendo diría: "Sí". _Simplemente sí_.

A pesar de no haber visto a Caleb en varios meses, a pesar de la conversación forzada que tuvo con su madre el domingo pasado, a pesar de que su padre se había negado a hablar con ella durante dicha conversación, a pesar de las preguntas sin respuesta aún revoloteando alrededor de su mente sobre Rachel Berry... A pesar de todo esto. Quinn se sentía feliz.

Era un día hermoso, el sol había salido, no había residuos de nieve en el suelo - había nevado toda la semana pasada - Quinn casi atrevería a decir que el ambiente se sentía cálido. Pero eso probablemente sería tentar a la suerte, por lo que de todos modos llevaba un suéter ligero sobre sus hombros, para combatir el poco frío que había. Éste estaba adornado con los colores de la escuela - por supuesto - Quinn tenía que representar a sus alumnos.

Ella aparcó su auto en el estacionamiento, que se encontraba a un par de metros de donde estaba un autobús amarillo, donde viajaría con el coro. El señor Rumba salía de su propio auto y se dirigía hacia el autobús cuando miró a Quinn llegando y la saludó con su mano, ella le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa antes de agarrar su bolso y salir del vehículo.

Mientras entraba en el autobús, Quinn saludó al señor Rumba y al conductor, tomó asiento un par de filas más atrás de estos. Colocó su bolso a un lado y se acomodó en ese asiento relativamente incómodo. Su mente empezó a divagar, y recordó lo que había sucedido en su salón de clases a principios de esa semana...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Quinn se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, mientras sus alumnos empezaban a salir del salón, quizás para ir a la cafetería o la biblioteca. Aprovechando que nadie se acercó a ella, comenzó a hojear las páginas de las tareas de sus estudiantes. Ella utilizaba post-it para marcarles las secciones que debían mejorar durante la semana._

_Ni un minuto completo había pasado desde que la clase había terminado – Quinn pensado que estaba sola - levantó la vista y al otro lado del aula, se fijó que Rachel seguía allí. El cabello de la chica estaba encima de su hombro derecho, sus dedos jugaban ociosamente con sus rizos castaños, Rachel miraba algo encima de su mesa – muy concentrada - Quinn no podía ver lo que Rachel estaba observando, pero tenía una idea de lo que podría ser. _

_Lo último que Quinn había hecho antes de dar por terminada la clase, fue entregarles a sus alumnos las asignaciones del proyecto Morrie de la semana anterior._

_Rachel estaba absorta mirando el papel, mientras que Quinn estaba conteniendo su respiración. - Ella siempre escribía notas sobre los estilos de escritura de sus alumnos o el contenido de sus relatos, por lo que supuso que Rachel estaba leyendo sus palabras ahora. _

_Quinn se las sabía de memoria, las había repetido una y otra vez en su cabeza antes de escribirlas en la portada de la historia de Rachel..._

_Rachel gracias por tu valentía, gracias por compartir esto conmigo._

_Tu papá tenía razón - no todo el mundo realmente vive._

_Así que supongo que la única pregunta que necesitas hacerte ahora es la siguiente:_

_¿Realmente estás viviendo?_

_Estoy deseando leer el resto de tu historia._

_Quinn había logrado escribir simplemente eso, pensó que quizás inadvertidamente escribiera algo como: tú mueves mis emociones o la mejor parte de mi día es cuando tengo la oportunidad de sentarme y leer las palabras que has escrito o ¿tu sientes lo mismo que yo?_

_Porque Quinn si que sentía algo por la chica. Dios, era una sensación que invadía todo su cuerpo. Y ella había intentado – una y otra vez – de reprimirlo, simplemente porque sabía que era algo inadecuado. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que lo sentía._

_¿Había Quinn sobrepasado sus límites? ¿Fue una falta de respeto haberle dicho a Rachel las mismas palabras que su padre le dijo? Se cuestionaba a sí misma ahora, pero Quinn desde hace unas semanas había decidido, que necesitaba presionar a Rachel para que reaccionara. _

_La mirada de Rachel permaneció fijada en el papel por un minuto o dos más - Quinn no estaba segura de los minutos, ya que solo había estado mirando a la chica, desde que se dio cuenta que seguía en el aula con ella._

_Se había convertido en un hábito, eso de contemplar a Rachel. _

_Finalmente ella se agachó y recogió su bolso, al mismo tiempo que se mantenía cabizbaja, y - Quinn asumió – que las palabras que había escrito en ese papel, poco a poco las iba a reflexionar - Rachel metió el papel en el interior de su bolso, se puso de pie, alisó su falda y caminó hacia la puerta, con la cabeza bien en alta._

_Sin mirar a Quinn. _

_La figura de Rachel se detuvo en la puerta. Pero la pausa fue tan corta que Quinn mas tarde se convenció a sí misma de que la había imaginado. _

_Y ahora si se encontraba sola, Quinn no podía hacer nada más que sentarse y esperar a leer el próximo capítulo de la historia de Rachel. Sentía que rápidamente se estaba convirtiendo prisionera de sus propias emociones y su falta de control sobre las mismas._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quedaban sólo unos pocos minutos antes de que se cumpliera la hora y el autobús arrancara a su destino. El señor Rumba había reiterado varias veces durante la semana pasada que no podían perder ni un minuto, si querían llegar a tiempo a las Seccionales.

A este punto, el autobús estaba casi completamente lleno de estudiantes emocionados. Muchos de ellos nunca habían sido capaces de participar en los viajes escolares, por lo que la buena energía era palpable. Para Quinn no había nada que pudiera borrar la sonrisa que ahora tenía, ni siquiera cuando el señor Rumba se inclinó y (en voz alta) le susurró que no podían esperar mucho más tiempo por el estudiante que faltaba.

"Ella llegará", dijo Quinn. "Estoy segura que no querrá perderse esto."

En el momento que Quinn decía eso, un auto viejo se detuvo junto al autobús. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente al ver salir del vehículo a Rachel. Cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta del auto, una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro se inclinó sobre éste, gritando algo para llamar la atención de Rachel. Ella se devolvió y aceptó algo de la mano extendida de la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta.

"¡Rachel!" Señor Rumba felizmente exclamó, acariciando suavemente el hombro de la chica mientras subía a bordo. "Me alegro de ver a nuestro pianista con nosotros esta mañana."

Rachel amablemente le sonrió, y empezó a mirar alrededor del autobús tratando de encontrar un lugar vacío para sentarse. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con los de Quinn, antes de caminar por el pasillo hasta el último asiento libre que quedaba. Su profesora le sonrió y Rachel sonrió tímidamente antes de sentarse.

A los pocos minutos de que arrancaran, ya el señor Rumba se había quedado dormido - roncaba suavemente - Quinn sonrió para sus adentros, mientras miraba hacia sus piernas, alisando su larga falda contra sus muslos. Sacó un libro de su bolso, el mismo que sus alumnos estaban leyendo en sus clases. Abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

En menos de cinco minutos, ya Quinn inclinaba su cabeza para echar un vistazo a la chica que estaba sentada al otro lado del pasillo. Rachel estaba cabizbaja leyendo un libro. Quinn sonrió para sí misma, mientras contemplaba descaradamente – _simplemente mirando_ – a Rachel.

Esto sólo le duró unos minutos, antes de que Rachel la atrapará contemplándola - _mirándola_ - Quinn se sintió aliviada cuando los labios de Rachel formaron una sonrisa de complicidad en lugar de un gesto de molestia. Así que se recuperó rápidamente y haciendo señas le dijo: "¿Es buen libro?" gesticulando hacia el libro en el regazo de Rachel.

Rachel respondió mostrándole la cubierta del libro a su profesora. Quinn leyó "The Bell Jar" por un instante antes de preguntar: "¿Lo estás disfrutando?"

Rachel no le había hablado directamente a Quinn durante toda la semana. Tal vez Quinn la había presionado mucho a este punto. Una parte de Quinn - la que ansiaba poder comunicarse con la otra chica - estaba furiosa golpeando con fuerza la parte de Quinn - que se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería dejar a la chica tranquila – Y la verdad era que simplemente no podía dejar de presionarla, no ahora que había empezado a tener respuestas a sus interrogantes.

Y cuando Rachel le respondió, Quinn estaba segura de que su sonrisa le ocupaba todo el rostro. "Es un gran libro", Rachel señaló. "Lo he leído antes, hace tiempo ya." Hizo una pausa y Quinn apoyó la cabeza contra el asiento, simplemente esperando que Rachel continuara. "Realmente empecé a leerlo de nuevo hace un par de días. Por ti"

Quinn arqueó sus cejas mientras señalaba "¿Por mi?"

Rachel asintió. "La nota que me dejaste en la tarea," señaló. "Me dejó pensando mucho."

Quinn asintió, mirando a los lados momentáneamente, antes de señalar, "estaba preocupada de que sintieras que te había presionado demasiado" - Le preocupaba constantemente que estuviera presionando demasiado a Rachel, si no lo había hecho ya. Pero realmente no tiene planes de detenerse.

"Esta bien", Rachel señalizó. "Como he dicho, sólo me hizo pensar mucho" Abrió su libro de nuevo, buscó una página en especifico. Se levantó de su asiento y le mostró el libro a Quinn, haciendo un gesto para que ésta leyera un par de frases subrayadas. Quinn se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando suavemente el lado izquierdo del libro entre sus dedos.

Su piel no la tocó. Pero Quinn podía sentir lo caliente del hombro de Rachel apoyado en el suyo, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para leer.

_"El silencio me deprimió. Pero no era el silencio del silencio. Era mi propio silencio y estar sumergida en el"_

Quinn estaba reacia a inclinarse hacia atrás de nuevo y apartarse del calor y la cercanía del cuerpo de Rachel, aún a pesar de que ya había terminado de leer las palabras en frente de ella varias veces. Miró a su estudiante a los ojos y señaló "¿Te identificas con eso, es decir a tu propio silencio?"

"¿Has leído mi tarea, la que entregue ayer?" - señaló Rachel, en lugar de contestar la pregunta de Quinn.

Quinn negó con la cabeza. "Aún no he podido hacerlo."

Rachel asintió lentamente, mientras miraba intensamente a los ojos de Quinn. "Probablemente deberías leerlo ahora, antes de tratar de cavar más profundo bajo la superficie, para averiguar quién soy" señaló antes de sentarse nuevamente en su asiento. "No valgo la pena para que te tomes tantas molestias conmigo"

Quinn sintió que le dolía el corazón como si se estuviera rompiendo en su pecho - Rachel había dicho eso tan despreocupadamente, que Quinn estaba convencida de que lo decía en serio, que Rachel realmente creía eso de si misma. Y esto era la cosa mas equivocada que Quinn había escuchado en su vida.

Porque ella realmente creía que Rachel era alguien muy importante y especial, era alguien que valía la pena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn y los miembros del coro de Haverbrook caminaban por el lobby del auditorio donde se celebraran las Seccionales. El señor Rumba se dirigió hacia la mesa de registro y los chicos comenzaron a mezclarse, todavía entusiasmados con su presentación.

Quinn de pronto sobresaltó al oír su nombre resonando en aquella instancia.

"¡Quinn jodida Fabray!" Quinn se volteó rápidamente en el lugar, mirando a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a la persona que le gritaba. "¡Casi no puedo creer lo que veo!"

Y entonces de repente, Quinn dejó de mirar a todos lados y allí estaba Santana Lopez: el primer amor de Quinn.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Déjame ver si lo entiendo", dijo Santana,"¿fuiste a la universidad y terminaste saliendo con un hombre?" Quinn asintió, su mano apoyada suavemente sobre sus rodillas cruzadas y sus codos apoyados en el respaldo del sofá en el que estaban sentadas. "Después de que salimos por dos años y medio, tu acabaste saliendo con un hombre… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?"

"Finn", Quinn respondió, rodando los ojos y golpeando ligeramente la pierna de Santana. Ésta solo se rió y extendió su mano, para unirla con la de Quinn, antes de que pudiera alejarse. Quinn se mordió el labio y bajó su mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas - cómo sus dedos se había acoplado sin esfuerzo – La piel de Santana siempre había sido suave, más suave que la de Finn. Los labios de ella también.

"Finn", dijo Santana arrastrando las palabras, "que asco Q, ¿sufriste de un trauma en la cabeza o...?"

Quinn se rió en voz baja. Y luego un rubor cruzó sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que Santana le sonreía con esa sonrisa especial en su rostro, por lo que ella se tranquilizó y contestó: "no fue un trauma en mi cabeza, no. Llámalo una crisis de identidad."

"¿Una crisis de identidad lesbiana?" dijo Santana con su ceja arqueada (ya sabemos de quien aprendió Quinn a hacer eso). "Eso suena completamente irracional." Compartieron pequeñas sonrisas y luego Santana volvió a hablar. "¿Así que ahora ya resolviste tu crisis de identidad? Porque creo que sería una gran perdida para todas las lesbianas de Ohio que tu no batearas para su mismo equipo nunca más."

Quinn sonrió y dijo: "No hay necesidad de preocupar a tu linda cabecita, aprendí mi lección. Él era un completo idiota y nunca me sentí bien con él. Pero háblame de ti. ¿Estás en una competencia de coros? Cuantas veces me peleaste para que no me uniera al club Glee de nuestra secundaria, yo siempre pensé que lo odiabas - a pesar de que tu voz es increíble".

"Bueno, tenía que guardar las apariencias. ¡Yo era demasiado badass para unirme al club glee por mi propia voluntad! Ahora sólo soy la asistente del director del coro, estos chicos de Carmel son realmente buenos. Me contrataron allí como profesora, y luego yo me pegue al grupo más talentoso en la escuela - ya sabes como soy - Así que ahora estoy aquí" Santana sonrió antes de acercarse más a Quinn e imitar su posición. Sus dedos todavía estaban entrelazados, su pulgar acariciaba suavemente la mano de Quinn. "Así que, Haverbrook? Has deseado enseñar allí desde siempre. No me sorprende en lo más mínimo. Estoy orgullosa de ti Quinn, de verdad." Las palabras de Santana eran sinceras y Quinn finalmente comprendió por que sentía un dolor en el pecho mientras hablaban...

Realmente había echado de menos a esa chica.

"Gracias, realmente me encanta..." los ojos de Quinn se movían inadvertidamente por todo el lobby y aterrizaron nada mas y nada menos que en _Rachel Berry._

Maldito su subconsciente...

Por desgracia para Quinn, no pudo apartar su mirada rápidamente y Santana notó a quien estaba mirando - hacia la pequeña morena sentada al otro lado del lobby, con un libro en sus manos.

"De verdad Quinn? ¿En serio?" Santana cuestionó apretando la mano de Quinn.

"¿Qué?" dijo Quinn, avergonzada de haber sido descubierta contemplando – _mirando_ – a su estudiante.

"Quinn esa es una situación muy peligrosa" Santana volvió a mirar a Rachel y dijo "por lo menos está buenísima." Y le dio un codazo a Quinn. Ésta comenzó a ruborizarse profundamente. Mientras Santana - en un momento de honestidad contundente - había reconocido fácilmente con lo que Quinn había estado luchando desde hace meses - "Bueno cariño, tengo que volver con los chicos. Buena suerte hoy, y me prometes que nos mantendremos en contacto?"

Santana se levantó, jalando a Quinn para que también estuviese de pie con ella. Quinn normalmente era un par de centímetros más alta que Santana, pero ésta llevaba un par de zapatos altos hoy, por lo que quedaron a la misma altura. "Lo prometo San ", Quinn le susurró en voz baja.

Santana se limitó a sonreír, mirando por la sala y luego de vuelta a Quinn. "Alguien está mirando a su profesora favorita", se rió. Quinn utilizó toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener sus ojos fijos con los de Santana. "Y ya que ella está mirando..." Santana se acercó mas a Quinn, colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de la rubia y le dejo un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

La respiración de Quinn se contrajo un momento - no sólo por el contacto con la piel de Santana - que no había sentido en años – sino también por la mirada intensa que ella sabía que Rachel tenía sobre ella en ese momento.

"¿Aún sigo teniendo ese efecto?" Preguntó Santana, adoptando su actitud casi ghetto que era muy común durante su juventud.

Quinn negó con la cabeza ligeramente con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Por supuesto que sí."

Se dijeron adiós y Quinn se quedó en el lobby, más confundida que nunca acerca de sus sentimientos por Rachel - porque, sí, ella estaba empezando a admitir que sentía algo fuerte por la morena.

Y _eso_, como Santana sabiamente lo había mencionado, la iba a meter en una situación muy peligrosa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Si bien el personaje de Finn nunca me agradó, considero que Cory era una buena persona y actor. Espero que nadie se haya ofendido por la manera como lo llame en este capitulo.

Estoy agradecida con todas las personas que se toman la molestia de leer y comentar. Próxima actualización el Jueves

Tengan buen inicio de semana!


	7. Maravillosa situación peligrosa

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Este capítulo es algo intenso. Están advertidas (Leer con pañuelos en sus manos)

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 7: Maravillosa situación peligrosa**

Haverbrook no ganó las Seccionales. Tampoco quedaron en el segundo lugar. Ni siquiera podían escuchar los aplausos del público para ellos.

Pero si los vieron de pie moviendo sus manos, vieron sus sonrisas y como los animaban.

_Eso fue suficiente. _

Ya estaba oscuro afuera cuando Quinn se dirigió al autobús con los estudiantes de Haverbrook y el señor Rumba a su lado. Él le apretó el hombro de manera alentadora, y en voz baja le dijo cerca de su oído, "Vamos a intentarlo el año que viene." La rubia le sonrió, se sentía parte de esa pequeña familia, sentía que pertenecía a algo importante.

Patrick corrió por detrás de Quinn, juguetonamente asustando a uno de sus amigos, recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro - por parte del otro chico - Se agarró el brazo, antes de sonreírle a Quinn y chocar su mano con la de ella. La profesora le dio una sonrisa y él salio corriendo para alcanzar a sus otros compañeros.

Los ojos de Quinn siguieron a Patrick, y de repente vio el rostro de Rachel Berry - iluminada por uno de los postes de luz del estacionamiento - La chica le estaba sonriendo a ella.

_Sonriendo _

Esto no le sorprendió, porque Rachel había estado sonriéndole durante todo el día.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Mientras Quinn observaba como Santana se alejaba caminando, mentalmente solo trataba de controlarse – se pedía a sí misma mirar a cualquier lado, pero no caer en el deseo de ver cómo Rachel había reaccionado a ese casi beso de Santana. _

_Bueno si es que había reaccionado. _

_La fuerza de voluntad de Quinn había estado tan ocupada últimamente tratando de controlar todos sus sentimientos, que simplemente no pudo resistirse a mirar..._

_Y allí estaba Rachel Berry sonriéndole. _

_Ella estaba sonriéndole de manera juguetona. _

_Las mejillas de Quinn se enrojecieron, luchaba contra el impulso de mirar hacia otro lado. Pero hizo todo lo contrario, empezó a caminar en dirección a Rachel, se acercó a la banca donde la morena estaba sentada y se sentó junto a ella. Durante el tiempo que le llevó a Quinn llegar hasta esa banca, Rachel ya había empezado a leer nuevamente su libro, pero aun podía verse su sonrisa juguetona._

_Cruzando sus piernas y alisando su falda, Quinn le preguntó: "¿Sigue siendo interesante el libro?" _

_Rachel parpadeó un par de veces, sin dejar de sonreír, bajó el libro a su regazo y mirando a Quinn le señaló: "el libro es bueno, pero a veces la realidad es más interesante"_

_Y se quedó mirando a Quinn directamente a los ojos. "Sí, bueno," respondió Quinn, segura de que el rubor en sus mejillas era cada vez más evidente, "Santana nunca fue de las que tiene pudor alguno."_

_Rachel asintió y señalo: "Ella es una mujer muy hermosa." _

_Quinn trató de comprender el significado de las palabras de Rachel – ¿Estaba haciendo alusión a su sexualidad? ¿Estaba celosa? ¿Estaba quizás sólo haciendo una observación? "Sí, ella siempre ha sido muy bonita" dijo la rubia. _

_Rachel señalo "¿La conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?", fijando sus ojos nuevamente en los de Quinn._

_"Si desde que teníamos doce años. Salimos durante un buen tiempo mientras estábamos en secundaria." _

_Rachel asintió y sonrió a Quinn. "Entonces fue una joven muy afortunada" señaló._

_Quinn se echó a reír (y se sonrojó un poco más). "Ella sería la primera en decir que la afortunada era yo por salir con ella, eso es parte de lo presumida que puede ser Santana" _

"_Mantengo lo que dije", Rachel mencionó con los movimientos certeros de sus manos._

_De repente el señor Rumba apareció y comenzó a juntar a los chicos para una charla de última hora antes de su actuación, Quinn se quedó un poco alejada del grupo simplemente observándolos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Rachel, el corazón le dio un vuelco, la chica aún tenía esa sonrisa juguetona en sus labios. Sus ojos permanecieron conectados por un período de tiempo que probablemente era socialmente inaceptable, pero Rachel no estaba cediendo, por lo que tampoco Quinn cedería. _

_La rubia aún no podía entender como era que Rachel sentía que no valía la pena. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hubo menos estudiantes en el autobús en el camino de regreso a la escuela. Los padres de varios de los estudiantes habían ido a ver la presentación de sus hijos en las Seccionales, la mayoría de los alumnos optaron por viajar a casa en el auto de sus padres.

Mientras tanto, el señor Rumba estaba tachando en la lista los nombres de los chicos que se fueron con sus padres, para asegurarse de que no faltara nadie en el autobús. Quinn se quitó el suéter que llevaba alrededor de los hombros y lo dobló cuidadosamente, colocándolo a su lado en el asiento. Se sentó y sacó de su bolso las asignaciones del proyecto Morrie que aún no había corregido, una pequeña luz para leer y su habitual lapicero azul. El Sr. Rumba le dio al conductor la señal de que estaban listos para arrancar y después se quedó dormido en su asiento.

Había sido un día largo.

Quinn se colocó sus lentes y empezó a leer el primer documento en sus piernas. A los pocos minutos ya había terminado de leerlo y corregirlo, así que lo guardó de nuevo en su bolso. Antes de empezar a ojear el otro trabajo, se arriesgó a mirar hacia donde Rachel estaba sentada.

La chica estaba casi que acostada en el asiento. Mientras Quinn la observaba, Rachel bostezó cubriéndose la boca con el dorso de su mano, sus ojos se cerraron con el bostezo pero en cuanto se abrieron, miró en dirección a su profesora. Quinn sonrió ante la mirada casi avergonzada de la morena, al notar que la rubia la había pillado bostezando.

"Lindos lentes", señaló Rachel.

"Gracias" respondió. "¿Estas cansada?"

Rachel sonrió. "Sí, un poco" señaló. El sueño en sus ojos la delataba. Quinn sabía que pronto se dormiría.

"Ten" ella señaló, "toma mi suéter, podría servirte como una almohada". Se inclinó y se lo pasó a la morena. La otra chica miró la ropa en la mano extendida de Quinn, vacilando un poco antes de aceptarlo.

"Gracias" señaló.

Quinn sonrió suavemente. "No hay problema".

Rachel se acomodó en su asiento de nuevo, y la rubia volvió a su tarea de corregir las asignaciones de sus alumnos.

Después de llevar más de la mitad del viaje leyendo los trabajos, el último que tenía en sus manos lo guardó en su bolso y se encontró cara a cara con la tarea de Rachel. No debería sorprenderse; ya sabía de antemano que estaba allí, era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de leer su relato y aprender mas sobre la chica que ahora se encontraba dormida a pocos pasos de su asiento.

Quizás ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de cuanto había esperado por este momento. En ese relato - según Rachel – estaba escrita la razón por la que sentía que no valía la pena. Esto tenía triste y asustada a la joven profesora.

Así que empezó a leer con la esperanza de obtener algo que la hiciera comprender las palabras de Rachel...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Tal vez mi vaso siempre estaba demasiado lleno**_

_**Vamos a romper el vaso de una vez por todas**_

_Solo tenía 10 años, pero sabía lo que había pasado. _

_Esa noche mientras estaba sentada junto a la cama de papi, yo sabía que papá se había ido, a pesar de que nadie me había dicho. _

_Mi cuerpo estaba golpeado y adolorido, y aunque el cinturón de seguridad me había dejado moretones en mi pecho, eso había salvado mi vida._

_Papá me había salvado la vida. _

_Recuerdo despertar un momento antes de que la ambulancia llegara. Y podía escuchar vagamente a lo lejos las sirenas de los autos de policía. Éstos llegaron para hacerse cargo de la situación, la lluvia continuaba y resonó fuertemente un trueno. La cabeza me daba vueltas, sentía que estaba nublada por la confusión y el dolor. Realmente no podía mover los brazos, aunque lo intenté. Mis ojos primero se centraron en la cabeza de papi que yacía lánguidamente contra el apoya cabeza del asiento delante de mí, y luego observé el asiento vacío del copiloto, el agujero en el parabrisas y el zapato en el tablero._

_Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, y entonces mi conciencia se desvaneció. Cuando me volví a despertar estaba en una cama de hospital, sola y asustada, me preguntaba dónde estaban mis padres. Pero entonces recordé el zapato en el tablero del auto, y todo el dolor volvió de golpe a mi pecho como una tonelada de ladrillos. Y aunque me dolían las costillas me coloqué en posición fetal, acurrucada, llorando toda la noche._

_La enfermera llamó al médico, y me revisaron – tenía una conmoción cerebral - "Un milagro", había dicho el doctor, "a pesar de la magnitud del accidente, tu solo tienes un rasguño". No me importaba. "¿Puedo ver a mi papi?" Le pregunté. Él asintió y la enfermera me acompañó a la habitación de papi. Estaba usando una silla de ruedas por primera vez en mi vida, pero eso no importaba ahora._

_Papi estaba herido. Ví enyesadas sus piernas y uno de sus brazos. Tenía la cabeza envuelta en un vendaje, la sangre había empapado visiblemente el área. Cuando una enfermera entró poco después de mi llegada a cambiar sus vendajes, le pregunté si él iba a estar bien. Ella me miró con simpatía, sintió pena de mí. Y me dijo que iba a estar bien. _

_Yo tenía diez años y le creí._

_Algunos de los familiares de mi papi nos ayudaron a regresar a casa dos días después del accidente, cuando fuimos dados de alta del hospital. Ellos comenzaron a planear el funeral de mi papá al día siguiente. Yo estaba en la puerta de la cocina cuando mi abuelo le agarró el hombro a papi y le ayudaba a elegir qué tipo de ataúd pensaban que a papá le hubiera gustado usar. Papi me miró, y me estremecí bajo su mirada vacía. _

_"¿Entiendes lo que ha sucedido Rachel?"_

_Nunca antes había escuchado ese tono de voz en él. Sonaba como si hubiera muerto esa noche junto a papá. _

_Tal vez lo había hecho. _

_Asentí. "Creo que sí... Papá está... Papá se ha ido?" _

_Papi no asintió. Él no dijo nada. Él me miró por unos momentos antes hacerme señas que caminara hacia él y me abrazó._

_Fue la última vez que me abrazó. _

_Estuve junto a papi en su silla de ruedas mientras bajaban el ataúd de papá a la tierra. Fue una ceremonia con el ataúd cerrado. La última imagen mental que tendré de papá fue cuando estaba en el auto ajustándome el cinturón de seguridad, apretando mi rodilla con una sonrisa. O tal vez fue ver su zapato en el tablero del auto. Papi había estado frustrado y difícil durante todo el día debido a que en su mejor traje – el que papá había escogido para él y le encantaba – no había podido meter sus piernas ni su brazo enyesado._

_Cuando llegamos a casa esa tarde, el abuelo ayudó a papi a salir de su silla de ruedas y lo sentó en el mueble de la sala de estar. Colocó el control remoto junto a su mano, pero él no hizo nada. _

_Yo estaba de pie en el pasillo, apoyando mi cabeza contra la pared, cuando el abuelo me preguntó: "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo cariño?"_

_Negué con la cabeza y tan pronto como el abuelo se fue, caminé a la cocina, alcancé de puntillas el gabinete y saqué un vaso. Lo llené con agua y me lo llevé con cuidado a mi habitación, tratando de no derramarlo. Pero me tropecé y caí al suelo, el vaso se partió y el agua mojó todo el piso. Me puse de pie temblorosamente y recogí los pedazos de vidrio. Entré en mi cuarto sin una gota de agua para beber, y mirando lo que quedaba del vaso vacío en mi mano – y sin ser capaz de comprender plenamente lo que estaba haciendo - lo lancé contra la pared tan fuerte como mis brazos lo permitían._

_Se rompió en mil pedazos, me tiré al suelo siendo consciente de que nunca mas iba a volver a verlo. _

_Lloré por los recuerdos que habíamos hecho juntos. _

_Lloré por el futuro con él que ya no tendría. _

_Lloré por todas las canciones que él ya no podría cantar conmigo. _

_Lloré por el dolor que sabía que papi tenía ahora, porque ellos siempre habían sido inseparables. _

_Lloré por la muerte de mi padre._

_Pasó una semana y todavía no había vuelto a la escuela. Cuando el abuelo venía a vernos por las noches, nunca preguntó por qué no iba. Incluso si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera podido entender. Los niños siempre me molestaban por tener dos padres, y para mí no había manera posible de manejar eso ahora que uno de ellos estaba muerto. _

_"Leroy, necesitas tomar tu medicamento." Papi no respondió. Se quedó sentado allí, mirando la pantalla de televisión. Estaba apagado y sin vida, al igual que él._

_"Tienes que salir de ese estado hijo. ¡Tienes una hija que cuenta contigo!" No creo que el abuelo supiera que yo podía oír lo que estaba diciendo. _

_Papi estuvo en esa silla durante unos días, casi sin molestarse en salir de ella, excepto para ir al baño. Le traía un vaso de agua de vez en cuando o le preparaba un sándwich. Él no se lo comía, yo lo tenía que botar a la basura antes de que el abuelo llegara, así él se preocupaba menos por papi pensando que éste comía._

_Una tarde, mientras tomaba el sándwich sin probar de papi, él me habló. "Si tan solo hubieras estado en silencio...", dijo con su voz apagada. La sangre en mis venas se heló. Me volteé a mirarlo, mi rostro reflejaba confusión y dolor, me sentía traicionada muy dentro de mi pecho. Pero él no dijo nada más. Yo sabía lo que trataba de hacer. Entendí lo que quiso decir. _

_"Toma tu medicina hijo," el abuelo decía siempre hasta que un día papi finalmente le hizo caso._

_Esa mañana me desperté temprano – bueno tampoco que estaba durmiendo mucho últimamente, a veces ni dormía – bajé con pasos suaves por las escaleras. Había un silencio sepulcral en el lugar que hizo que aguantara mi respiración cuando llegue al último escalón. Y en vez de ir a la cocina y hacerme el desayuno, caminé hasta la sala de estar. _

_Yo ya presentía lo que papi había hecho incluso antes de llegar a su silla._

_El frasco de pastillas estaba vacío en el suelo, tirado debajo de la mano aún abierta de papi. Él estaba muy pálido y sus rasgos se veían rígidos y poco naturales. Yo estaba en shock, el horror de la situación, me hizo desvanecerme. No podía respirar. No podía soportar estar de pie allí por más tiempo. Así que retrocedí tambaleante hacia la pared más cercana y me deslicé bruscamente al suelo. _

_Así fue como el abuelo me encontró doce horas más tarde, con mis ojos abiertos pero sin mirar nada realmente y mis rodillas se aferradas fuertemente a mi pecho._

_No recuerdo mucho sobre el funeral, además del hecho de que la ceremonia fue con el ataúd abierto. Recuerdo caminar hasta el ataúd antes que nadie. Agarré los bordes debajo de mis dedos y miré dentro. Papi tenía en sus labios el más pequeño intento de una sonrisa. Y en ese momento supe que él estaba más feliz sin mí - que estuvo feliz de encontrar la paz en su muerte._

_Pero yo no estaba resentida con papi. Sólo esperaba que – donde sea que estuviera – se encontrara con papá. Y ahora que se había ido, él podría ser libre de mí, libre de la persona que había causado la muerte de su único y verdadero amor en el mundo. _

_Yo todavía extrañaba a papá a un grado casi insoportable._

_Durante unos cuantos días de confusión, mis familiares trataban de averiguar qué hacer conmigo. El abuelo era viejo, pero todavía podría haber cuidado de mí, estoy segura de eso. Sin embargo, en el testamento de mis padres se especificaba lo contrario. _

_Una mujer alta, de cabello oscuro y ondulado se presentó una tarde. El abuelo le dio la bienvenida, y entró en la sala de estar para charlar. En su camino hacia el sofá, ella llamó mi atención y me sostuvo la mirada durante un breve momento. Sus ojos estaban tristes y confundidos._

_Después de que hablaron, mi abuelo me llamó y me explicó lo que estaba pasando. Con la muerte de mis padres, en su testamento dejaron dicho que mi custodia quedaría en manos de Shelby Corcoran. Mi madre biológica. _

_"Hola Rachel," ella dijo extendiendo una mano hacia mí. Mi mano en la de ella se sentía tan fuera de lugar. Todo lo que podía imaginar eran las manos de mis padres entrelazadas delante de mí en la sala de cine y mis manos encima de las suyas. "Es un placer conocerte." Su voz sonaba insegura. "¿Qué opinas de quizás venirte a vivir conmigo?" Yo sabía que no era un quizás; Yo sabía que iba a suceder. Supongo que eso era lo que mis padres hubieran querido. Así que sólo asentí. "Vivo en una ciudad muy lejos de aquí. ¿Te importaría ir a una escuela diferente?" Inmediatamente me negué con la cabeza, esta revelación debería haber traído algún tipo de felicidad en mi vida, pero aún estaba en un estado en el que no me importaba nada._

_Ella probablemente pensó que era extraño que no respondiera hablando, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Así que me ayudó a empacar todas mis pertenencias esa tarde, y me fui con ella al día siguiente para un lugar llamado Lima. Aún no me había cuestionado por mi silencio, ni cuando regresaba a su casa con libros donde enseñan el lenguaje por señas de la biblioteca pública, ella tampoco me preguntaba. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella empezó a pedirme prestado los libros antes de que yo los devolviera. _

_En realidad Shelby no tenía experiencia en eso de ser madre, tuvimos que aprender juntas. No creo que lo haya hecho mal._

_Me he culpado mucho por la muerte de mi papá a lo largo de los años. Y a pesar del papel que jugué en su muerte y en el posterior suicidio de mi papi, nunca he perdido esa sensación de amor familiar, recuerdo cuando me sentaba en el medio de ellos en el cine cuando íbamos por mi cumpleaños o sentir sus miradas amorosas en mi espalda mientras yo revisaba todas las partituras de música en la tienda con una gran sonrisa grabada en mi cara y en mi corazón._

_Todavía bebo mucha agua cuando siento miedo o que estoy perdida o triste, y ya dejé de tirar vasos contra las paredes por la frustración y la rabia. Aún pienso en papá todos los días - el hombre que era, el hombre que podía haber sido, el padre amoroso que era y las breves lecciones de la vida que él me dejó antes de irse. _

_Así que dejé de hablar. Porque el silencio es un amigo que nunca traiciona._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn se llevó la mano a su boca, mientras sus hombros se estremecieron, estaba tratando de ahogar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y con la mano libre apagó la pequeña luz, y allí se quedo en la oscuridad que ofrecía el autobús.

El corazón le latía rápidamente. Ahora todo tenía sentido, ahora comprendía todo y le dolía, le daban ganas de gritar, de levantarse de su asiento y sacudir a Rachel, decirle la verdad, decirle que su papá Leroy estaba equivocado, decirle que ella no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió, realmente no era la culpable de eso, quería hacerle ver que su autoimpuesto silencio no le hacía bien y quería preguntarle que mas podría estar ocultando que ya no lo haya dicho en sus escritos.

Quinn quería hacer todo eso, pero no lo hizo.

Así que solo guardó la tarea de Rachel en su bolso y lo colocó en el suelo. Luego se acomodó en su asiento de tal manera de quedar mirando a la morena. La iluminación escasa a lo largo de la carretera permitió que entrara algo de luz, por lo que Quinn en cada momento que se iluminaba el interior del autobús, aprovechaba para observar los rasgos faciales de la chica.

Una hermosa sensación de paz rodeaba a la morena mientras dormía, al menos eso sintió Quinn. Ella por su parte sentía que estaba llegando al límite en ese momento.

El autobús finalmente se detuvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Rachel se despertó de su sueño y le regresó tímidamente el suéter a Quinn señalándole un "gracias" antes de sacar su teléfono celular y escribir un mensaje.

Muchos de los padres de los alumnos ya los estaban esperando y se fueron rápidamente. Después de diez minutos, el conductor del autobús se había ido también, y solo quedaban el señor Rumba, Quinn y Rachel.

"¿Le has enviado a tu madre Rachel?" El Sr. Rumba cuestionó la chica.

"Sí" ella le señalo. "Ya viene en camino, debería estar aquí en cualquier momento"

Sr. Rumba asintió y luego bostezó ruidosamente, estirando ambos brazos sobre su cabeza. A lo que Quinn le dijo: "¿Por qué no te adelantas y te vas a casa? Yo me quedaré y me aseguraré de que Rachel se vaya a casa con su mamá"

Él le dio las gracias a Quinn y les deseó a las chicas un buen fin de semana, luego caminó a su auto y arrancó dejándolas solas en el estacionamiento. El frío hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Quinn, por lo que nuevamente le entregó su sueter a Rachel. La chica lo tomó con gratitud, luego de que la rubia le asegurara que tenía otro abrigo en su auto. La morena acompaño a Quinn hasta su auto y se había quedado allí de pie con algo de pena.

Quinn le dijo "¿Por qué no entramos al auto y nos sentamos si?", una pequeña sonrisa de Rachel le hizo saber que estaba de acuerdo, así que ambas se sentaron, se podía sentir la tranquilidad de la noche, el silencio.

"He leído las tareas del proyecto Morrie en el autobús mientras regresábamos", las palabras salieron de los labios de Quinn en voz baja, luego de haber estado calladas durante varios minutos. Miró a su derecha, tratando de observar la reacción de Rachel. La morena la miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando de ver ella la reacción de Quinn. "Nunca en mi vida he conocido a nadie que valga tanto la pena como tu Rachel"

Inicialmente, Rachel parecía renuente a aceptar las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Quinn. Después de todo, ésta chica se repetía - desde hace años, al parecer – día tras día, que su voz, la persona que era, fueron las causas de las muertes de sus padres. Por lo que un simple comentario agradable por parte de una persona que ella casi no conocía no iba a lograr que esto cambiara de un día para otro.

Pero era un comienzo.

Rachel se bajó del auto y caminó hasta la puerta de Quinn, allí se quedo parada frente a la rubia y le señaló: "Voy a abrazarte ahora, ¿puedo?".

Quinn sólo pudo asentir mientras que Rachel se movió hacia delante, y envolvió entre sus brazos a la rubia, tomándola fuertemente por la espalda, era como si su vida dependiera de ese abrazo. La mente de Quinn simplemente se perdió por la proximidad que tenía con la otra chica, se encontró respirando con avidez el olor de su champú. Ella había correspondido totalmente la acción de la morena, sintió la tela de su camisa y el calor que emanaba su piel.

Unas luces de un vehículo se hicieron presente en el estacionamiento, Rachel se separó de la rubia lentamente y Quinn tuvo problemas para respirar adecuadamente.

"Gracias" Rachel señaló con media sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Por qué?" le señaló Quinn. No confiaba en el estado de su voz.

Rachel continuó sonriendo mientras movía sus manos, "por darme el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mucho tiempo."

Luego Rachel salió corriendo al auto de Shelby y se montó. Shelby saludó con su mano a la rubia y la profesora apenas y si consiguió saludarla de vuelta. Después se fueron.

Quinn temblorosamente se subió a su auto, se tomó un momento para calmar su mente y su cuerpo, y una vez más se preguntó, qué demonios iba a hacer con respecto a esa maravillosa situación peligrosa en la que se encontraba metida.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Creo que muchas han quedado satisfechas con este capitulo, por fin se supo la razón del autoimpuesto silencio de Rachel y entender el porque se comporta así. A partir de este punto veremos como Quinn lidiara con toda la información que ahora tiene de Rachel.

Me ha encantado como terminó el cap =')

Y por último pero no menos importante, agradecer a todas las lectoras y sus comentarios. En especial a mi beta personal, Jenny porque se que le costo bastante corregirme la gramática en este capitulo.


	8. Actos devenidos por la oscuridad

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Este capítulo contiene de todo un poco (no recomiendo leerlo en público) Disfruten!

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 8: Actos devenidos por la oscuridad (1)**

_La puerta se cerró con fuerza y Quinn de inmediato se encontró acostada en la cama. _

_"San", gimió, mientras su cabeza estaba recostada en la suave almohada. Su camisa ya estaba tirada cerca de la puerta, y su acompañante estaba impacientemente tratando de quitarle el jean. Gimió nuevamente al sentir como movían su sostén de manera brusca hacia arriba, como masajeaban sus senos y chupaban la piel sensible justo debajo de ellos. Probablemente le quedaría una marca, pero esto realmente no le importaba; ahora no tenía la capacidad de pensamiento para protestar._

_No era tan malo, eso de que te dejen marcas. _

_"Oh joder", Santana gruñó. Sus manos violentamente tomaron el jean de la rubia, arrancando el botón. Quinn se habría reído - si no estuviera tan excitada como estaba en ese momento - "Cariño disculpa por dañarte el jean" susurró contra la suave piel del vientre de la rubia. El aliento caliente y el movimiento de lengua por parte de la morena estaban volviendo loca a Quinn._

_"No hay problema," Quinn jadeó, desprovista de todo pensamiento coherente. "Está bien" Sus manos se aferraban a las sábanas de la cama - era un objeto maravilloso al que aferrarse mientras su novia solo la provocaba sin piedad. "Déjate de juegos y ya hazme tuya"._

_Santana no respondió de inmediato. El momento en sí era surrealista, Quinn miró hacia abajo – miró a los ojos de la latina, solo encontró lujuria en ellos. La morena estaba muy ocupada con su centro. En ese instante la rubia sintió su aliento entrecortado, la necesidad y el deseo de ser tocada. De haber podido le hubiera dicho "por favor, por favor penetrame" pero era incapaz de hablar, sentía una excitación abrumadora que nublaba su mente. Pero afortunadamente Santana conocía su cuerpo muy bien, sabía hasta donde podía llegar con los juegos previos._

_Dios, sí que Santana la conocía. _

_"Ya casi nena." Quinn gimió fuertemente cuando sintió la lengua de la latina por fin penetrarla y probar su humedad._

_Las paredes de la vagina de Quinn se contrajeron, su cuerpo temblaba, sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos se aferraron al cabello de Santana "San... San joder. Oh Dios... ni siquiera puedo..." Y de repente sus jadeos eran más fuertes "Oh San…!" Quería gritarle que ya estaba cerca, que había sucumbido al deseo, que ya estaba lista para el orgasmo – se iba a venir durísimo - pero ni siquiera podía decir una palabra, debido a que su mente estaba frenética y su cuerpo estaba listo para estallar en cualquier momento. No tenía control de las olas de placer que corrían por su cuerpo o de los gemidos que se escapaban de sus labios._

_Luego de unos minutos Quinn sintió la suave caricia de los labios de la latina contra la suave piel de sus muslos. Sus párpados se cerraron una vez más - instantes atrás había alcanzado ese preciado orgasmo – Mientras acariciaba la parte superior de la cabeza que aún estaba entre sus piernas, su novia hábilmente tocaba sus piernas sin parar. El cuerpo de la rubia aún estaba bajo los efectos del orgasmo, así que lo único que podía hacer era estremecerse, gemir y humedecerse._

_"Cariño", finalmente logró susurrar. "Ven aquí conmigo, por favor." _

_La latina mordió juguetonamente su piel, antes de acomodar su cabeza en el hombro de la rubia. El cabello alborotado de Santana y su sonrisa traviesa, lograron que Quinn relamiera sus labios involuntariamente - su rostro seguramente estaba ardiendo de lujuria como nunca antes había sentido en su vida._

_Y es que Santana había hecho con su cuerpo lo que quería, le había dado un maravilloso orgasmo unos minutos antes, los ojos de la latina literalmente, estaban ardiendo en deseo. _

_Pero lo siguiente que vio ya no era Santana. Era Rachel._

_Quinn finalmente logró respirar adecuadamente. - esto requirió más autocontrol del que había usado en su vida - Porque si no se controlaba en ese momento lo más seguro era que se desmayara. Y eso no podía suceder. _

_"Rachel..." Quinn susurró, tenía miedo de romper el hechizo en el que estaba. "¿Cómo es que está pasando esto?"_

_Y por más que Quinn quisiera que Rachel le respondiera esto no paso, la morena solo le sonrió y siguió tocando el cuerpo de la rubia. Pronto la tenía encima, la chica tenía sus piernas a los lados de la cadera de Quinn. Ésta podía sentir el calor que emanaba de la otra chica. Quinn casi enloquece cuando Rachel llevó sus labios al cuello y finalmente se detuvo en los labios de la profesora._

_Pero sus labios no se tocaron – Quinn había anhelado ese momento - solo falto que se inclinara un poco más para juntar sus labios. Quizás como un impulso por la frustración que sentía al no saber aún como sonaba la voz de la chica, quizás por un impulso para saciar la lujuria y la humedad en su vagina, quizás por un impulso de saber más sobre los misterios y las infinitas posibilidades ocultas dentro de esos ojos sabios que ahora la miraban fijamente. _

_"Rachel yo…"_

_Pero Quinn calló, ya que Rachel se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, y coloco su dedo índice sobre los labios de la rubia, como pidiendo silencio. Así Quinn dejó de hablar - casi que dejó de respirar - ella se limitó a escuchar, pero todo lo que encontró fue silencio. Solo podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón. El sonido de la lengua de Rachel humedeciendo sus labios y pudo ver como la morena llevo su dedo acariciando su cuello, entre sus senos y su zona íntima. _

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn literalmente se despertó a sí misma, por un gemido que se escapó de sus labios e inmediatamente cerró los ojos de nuevo, para tratar de revivir ese sueño, el corazón le latía con fuerza en su pecho, y le tomó un minuto completo de estar acostada allí, para darse cuenta de que no volvería a quedarse dormida. No tenía tanta suerte.

Ella gruñó y se sentó en la cama, parpadeando lentamente varias veces y se preguntaba a sí misma, por qué su subconsciente la odiaba.

Echando un vistazo al reloj, se dio cuenta que aún faltaba una hora para que su alarma sonara. "Maldita sea", murmuró en voz baja mientras estiraba la espalda y sus piernas.

Se quitó las sábanas y se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento. Salió a correr hasta que los músculos de sus piernas le dolieran - cualquier cosa para distraerla del dolor palpitante entre sus muslos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn casi se resbaló con una placa de hielo que estaba en el paso de peatones frente a Haverbrook. Se rió para sí misma, por poco no se había fracturado el cuello con la caída. Saludó con la mano a los padres que estaban llevando a sus hijos a la escuela. La bufanda que llevaba alrededor de su cuello estaba un poco suelta, por lo que la apretó un poco. Hacía mucho frío esa mañana.

Los inviernos en Ohio realmente podían ser terribles.

Cuando la rubia se acercó a la puerta, sintió los pasos de una persona que se acercaba rápidamente a ella. Por lo que inclinó su cabeza ligeramente para mirar de quien se trataba, pero se volvió a tropezar con un pedazo de hielo y casi se cae, pero un brazo se envolvió rápidamente alrededor de su cintura, su salvador la tomó de las manos para sostenerla.

Una vez que habían entrado con éxito a la escuela, Quinn se volteó para agradecer a su salvador.

Rachel Berry.

"Gracias Rachel", hablo y le señalo - Si sus mejillas no hubieran estado ya ruborizadas por el frio que había, de seguro se habrían ruborizado por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento. Se había sentido tan bien tener ese brazo alrededor de su cintura, Quinn sabia quien la había salvado incluso sin verle la cara a la chica.

"De nada" Rachel le señalo, sonriendo alegremente, mientras mantenía la puerta abierta para Quinn.

Quinn sonrió amablemente antes de pasar dentro del edificio y desenrollar su bufanda. Firmó la lista de profesores y procedió a caminar hacia su salón de clases. No pudo evitar mirar por el pasillo para mirar a Rachel un poco más, pero la chica ya había desaparecido.

Cuando estaba despidiendo a su última clase del día – la última clase del semestre antes de las vacaciones de invierno - Quinn suspiró con satisfacción antes de dejarse caer en su escritorio, algo que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer todos estos días, ya que su agenda la había mantenido muy ocupada. Finalmente empezó a empacar sus cosas para las vacaciones, y se encontró con un sobre verde metido entre un montón de papeles.

Curiosa como era, Quinn puso la punta de su dedo debajo del sello y lo abrió, sacando una hermosa tarjeta. Leyó las palabras – típicas de las celebraciones de la temporada de invierno - antes de leer las palabras que fueron escritas a mano debajo del mensaje escrito de la tarjeta.

_**Gracias por todo lo que has hecho este semestre. Realmente lo aprecio más de lo que pudiera expresar adecuadamente. Con ganas de verte nuevamente el año que viene, Rachel**_

Y junto a los trazos de Rachel – algo que Quinn ya se había acostumbrado a ver – un sticker con una estrella dorada.

Quinn sonrió; su rostro se iluminó.

Cuando terminó de empacar sus cosas, Quinn no se percató de que Rachel la estaba mirando por la ventana de la puerta de su salón de clases. Al momento que la rubia sonrió ante las palabras que la morena le había escrito y pasando sus dedos con delicadeza por el interior de la tarjeta. Rachel no pudo evitar la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se formó en sus labios, y se fue a casa.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Es un grupo relativamente pequeño, pero compuesto de personas muy colaboradoras, aunque bueno ya estamos sumando más miembros" Will exclamó con entusiasmo desde el asiento del conductor de su vehículo mientras conducía por el centro de la ciudad. Se dirigían al Teatro Comunitario de Lima, para ayudar a la construcción de los escenarios y hacer el vestuario para la próxima producción "Un cuento de Navidad" que la comunidad había estado preparando.

Quinn asintió a las palabras de Will, a pesar de que él no lo iba a notar, porque tenía su vista al frente de la carretera. "Suena muy bien. Siempre me ha gustado la historia de Dickens, y hace un par de años ayudé en una producción de la obra."

Will siguió hablando sobre las últimas obras que habían realizado en el teatro comunitario - específicamente de la producción de la primavera anterior "Los Miserables" en la que Will tuvo el papel principal. Y de repente Quinn no había notado cuando el hombre cambio de tema de conversación, ahora hablaba de la consejera de su escuela, la pelirroja que a Ken le gustaba "Sí, ella es simplemente genial! Bueno, dejando un poco de lado lo compulsiva que es, pero es tan adorable, ¿sabes?"

"Sí, por lo que me has contado de ella, parecer ser encantadora" Quinn sonrió en dirección a Will, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, ya que fueron detenidos en un semáforo en rojo.

"Yo realmente no creo que ella está interesada en Ken. Es una pena, porque él me dijo que se enamoró apenas la vio"

Quinn pudo intuir por el tono de voz que Will usó, de que a él también le gustaba la señorita Pillsbury. "¿Así que no corresponde a los sentimientos de Ken?"

Will frunció el ceño ligeramente y sacudió la cabeza. "No," contestó. "Yo realmente no creo que lo haga"

"Bueno, tal vez a ella le gusta alguien más", Quinn le contesto de manera juguetona.

Pero Will claramente no captó el tono de voz juguetón que la rubia utilizó, por lo que giró su cabeza de inmediato hacía ella. "¿Qué? ¿Quién crees que le pueda gustar?"

Quinn no pudo evitar reírse, mientras que Will la seguía mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, a la sugerencia de que a Emma le podría gustar alguien más. "Will," Quinn logró decir entre sus risitas, "Lo que trato de decir es que probablemente ella siente algo por ti."

El rostro de Will se iluminó, y su sonrisa con hoyuelos fue inmediatamente contagiosa. "¿De verdad lo crees?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuando llegaron al teatro, Quinn apresuradamente - pero con precaución - se bajó del auto y corrió a la entrada del backstage. La tormenta de nieve estaba cerca, ya se sentía la ventisca. La rubia empezó a preocuparse por las dificultades que tendrían para volver a su apartamento más tarde al terminar los preparativos.

"Uff," Will se estremeció con fuerza mientras corría detrás de Quinn, cerrando la puerta de golpe. "Se está empezando a poner feo el tiempo ahí afuera" Su llegada despertó el interés de los actores y el equipo que ya estaban trabajando fuertemente armando los escenarios y los trajes. Will se quitó la chaqueta y su bufanda antes de anunciar en voz alta: "¡Hola a todos! Esta es Quinn. La convencí para que nos ayudara esta noche."

La rubia fue saludada por todas las personas, ella le sonrió amablemente a todos los que se acercaron para estrecharle la mano y presentarse. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para memorizar los nombres y sus caras, pero era un grupo grande, así que nadie podía culparla por no recordarlos a todos.

Pero cuando una mujer se le acercó, le estrechó la mano, le y dijo: "Hola mi nombre es Shelby. Es un placer conocerte," Quinn sabía que no se olvidaría de esa cara. Porque se parecía tanto a Rachel, la misma cara que literalmente veía casi todos los días (y casi todas las noches también)

"Hola también es un placer conocerte" respondió Quinn, sonriendo alegremente tratando de no hablar de más... Will le hizo señas. Por lo que se excusó con Shelby y lo siguió hasta que estuvo de frente a una casa a medio pintar.

"Ven Quinn, te lo voy a colocar fácil, Rachel ya está empezando a poner las capas finales de pintura a todas estas piezas, podrías ayudarle. Ahora si me disculpan, tengo que medirme mi vestuario". Will sonrió con la inocencia que venía de ser verdaderamente inocente en la situación, él las coloco juntas - sin saberlo – a la maestra y la alumna. Nada de fácil pensó la rubia.

Quinn aún no había dicho nada porque estaba momentáneamente paralizada por la imagen que actualmente llenaba toda su visión: Rachel Berry con el pelo recogido en una cola, su nariz manchada con pintura, mirando a través de una de las ventanas abiertas de las casas que serían para el escenario. – Cuando se percató que era observada, saludó con la mano a Quinn a través de la ventana con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, la rubia empezó a sonreír como tonta agitando su mano.

"Hola Rachel" dijo Quinn, sus manos se movían con entusiasmo, dejando en evidencia cuan feliz estaba de ver a la chica.

Tres semanas sin verla, podría haber sido más de lo que Quinn era capaz de soportar, así verla esta noche era una grata sorpresa con la que estaba más que dispuesta a tratar.

"Hola señorita Fabray" Rachel respondió. Sus manos también se movieron con entusiasmo, y Quinn vio algunos rastros de emoción en los rasgos faciales de la otra chica. "Hay una brocha adicional detrás de usted. Ya casi termino con este lado y luego podemos pasar a la siguiente pieza.

Quinn asintió y fácilmente ambas chicas comenzaron una conversación amistosa mientras estaban pintando. Y pintaron y pintaron… mucho. Fue divertido, pero algo difícil - porque Quinn estaba totalmente desconcentrada, pintaba pasándose las líneas, sus dedos se deslizaban y terminaba pintando el lado equivocado. Y como no estarlo, con cada toque de su mano en el hombro de Rachel, con cada roce de su dedo pulgar contra la pintura en la mejilla de la otra chica. La rubia estaba perdiendo otra batalla en la guerra que había estado llevando a cabo contra sus sentimientos desde hace meses.

De repente todo el teatro - incluyendo el backstage, donde varias personas estaban aún ocupadas trabajando - se quedó a oscuras. Alguien al otro lado de donde estaban las chicas gritó. Fue por la tormenta de nieve - porque sin duda a este punto ya no era una simple ventisca - debe haber causado un apagón.

La brocha con la había estado pintando ya estaba olvidada a un lado. Pronto la gente comenzó a gritar pidiendo velas, otros buscaban linternas para encender un poco el lugar - Quinn se sobresaltó cuando sintió como unos dedos tocaron de repente su mano izquierda. Y antes de que tuviera tiempo para respirar o reaccionar, la mano de Rachel ya estaba completamente en su mano.

Tal vez era por la tormenta o la oscuridad o el casi pánico que los hombres y mujeres alrededor de Rachel sentían. Pero fuera lo que fuera, la morena tenía miedo, el suficiente como para que Quinn la sintiera temblar.

Así que sin pensar en la repercusión de sus actos, sin considerar los estigmas negativos o la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, Quinn apretó ligeramente su mano contra la suya propia para reconfortarla. Giró su cabeza en la dirección que ella sabía que el cuerpo de Rachel se encontraba, y le dijo: "Todo va a estar bien te lo prometo." Y como su único método de comunicación era el lenguaje por señas y evidentemente en la oscuridad no podría ver el movimiento de las manos de Rachel, la única manera que tuvo la morena para agradecerle el gesto fue acariciarle suavemente las manos a la rubia.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Cuan linda es Quinn… bueno linda, tierna y adorable =D

Para todas aquellas (os) que pedían más interacción faberry, aquí la tienen

Nuevamente agradezco a todas aquellas personas que apoyan la historia.


	9. Toda persona debería ser libre

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Muchos pequeños detalles en el capitulo, estén atentos (as) para que puedan comprenderlo.

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 9: Toda persona debería ser libre**

La oscuridad seguía dificultando el sentido de la vista de todos los que estaban en el área de backstage. Hubo leve pasos y susurros frenéticos, pero nadie había logrado encender ninguna luz.

Hubo un momento en el que algunos valientes (quizás un poco desquiciados) miembros del reparto habían tratado de mantener abierta la puerta trasera, para que entrara un poco de luz al lugar, sin embargo afuera la nieve estaba amontonada, por lo que la puerta no se podía abrir mucho. Además, estaba haciendo muchísimo frío. Así que prefirieron cerrar la puerta.

"Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo."

Rachel se agarró con fuerza a la mano de la señorita Fabray, pero también se aferró desesperadamente a sus palabras.

Porque a Rachel le asusta la oscuridad, por alguna razón que ella no podía explicar. La oscuridad asusta a Rachel tanto como la asusta la idea de volver a hablar.

Sin embargo Rachel definitivamente había estado pensando en hablar nuevamente...

Su silencio de sus últimos ocho años la había mantenido a salvo. Su silencio la hacía sentir segura e intocable. Pero de repente, apareció esta nueva persona en la vida de Rachel – una profesora - que la presionaba y la retaba. _La señorita Fabray_ – esa hermosa y encantadora señorita Fabray que siempre le brindaba su mirada amable y su sonrisa sincera. Rachel lo percibía, lo percibía cada día en su clase. Lo pudo notar en cada nota escrita a mano en sus tareas. Ella lo sintió desde el primer momento en que la vio y sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez. Pero en las últimas semanas, Rachel había estado notando cosas; estaba sintiendo cosas que absolutamente _no debía sentir_ por la _señorita Fabray._

Porque Rachel quería sentir esas cosas por _Quinn_ - Y se dio cuenta de que sentirlas estaba bien – y es que sin duda alguna sentía algo por _Quinn_. Esto no lo puso en duda ni por un segundo.

Sí, los ojos de la _señorita Fabray_ eran amables y su sonrisa era sincera. Pero los ojos de _Quinn_ eran profundos y apasionantes. La sonrisa de _Quinn_ era sexy y cautivadora. Cuando Rachel atrapó a Quinn mirándola durante una película en clase, su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y aparecieron en su estómago un montón de maripositas - pero esto fue inesperadamente agradable y dulce y...

_Se sintió bien _

Rachel sabía que la situación en la que se encontraba era peligrosa e inadecuada.

Pero simplemente no le importaba.

Desde que Quinn le escribió esas palabras en su tarea - _"¿realmente estás viviendo?"_ – Rachel meditó mucho. Se dio cuenta de que no, absolutamente no estaba viviendo. La idea de no estar viviendo realmente - la idea de que quizás estaba decepcionando a la rubia y probablemente a sus padres también - le dolió. A la temprana edad de nueve años había cantado y sorprendido a muchas personas. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiese dejado de cantar, cómo sería su talento ahora? ¿Sería capaz de conmover a las personas con el talento innato que poseía?

Estas preguntas eran relativamente nuevas para Rachel, ya que realmente no se había permitido pensar en ellas desde hace años - eran irrelevantes en su vida porque hace mucho tiempo decidió que serían irrelevantes hasta cierto punto – pero llegó la rubia y la hizo recapacitar sobre lo que había estado haciendo todos esos años – la morena había sido firme en su decisión de permanecer sin hablar. Sin embargo ahora empezaba a cuestionar esa decisión.

Deseaba empezar a vivir, aprender y crecer como persona. Quería hablar de nuevo.

O tal vez sólo quería hablar de nuevo porque estaba oscuro, estaba asustada y no podía comunicarse con _nadie_ – no podía comunicarse con quien mas deseaba hablar. La persona a la que más quería...

Rachel pensó en como se sentiría hablar de nuevo. Literalmente no había hablado en ocho años. Aunque habían noches en las que se despertaba a sí misma llorando incontrolablemente. Algunas veces gritaba en esos momentos de estar dormida y despierta a la vez. Por esto sabía que sus cuerdas vocales aún funcionaban.

Era un pequeño consuelo.

Quizás ella misma había acabado con esa hermosa voz con la que había sido bendecida en su niñez, por haber callado y por haber ocultado su talento. Dudaba de que su voz aun fuera tan potente como para actuar en un escenario - o incluso para cantar en la ducha – Anteriormente sentía que podía vivir con esas dudas. Sólo porque en realidad pensaba que ese era el precio que debía pagar por lo sucedido. Independientemente de que su voz fuese o no funcional, esto realmente no le importaba.

Pero ahora su silencio se encontraba en guerra contra Quinn Fabray.

Y Rachel lo sintió como una acción por parte del destino...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los ojos de Quinn ya se habían logrado adaptar a la oscuridad. Movió su cabeza en dirección al cuerpo rígido y tembloroso de Rachel, y vio una pila de cajas - o algo en forma de caja, la oscuridad no le permitía distinguir bien la figura. Con un apretón de mano, llevó a la joven para que tomaran asiento juntas, apoyándose contra las – ya confirmadas cajas – la rubia cruzó sus piernas y sintió como Rachel coloco sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, para apoyar su cabeza en sus muslos.

Empezaba a hacer frío en el edificio. Quinn recorría con su mirada todo el backstage, algunas personas usaban sus teléfonos para iluminar un poco el lugar. La rubia recordó como había dejado su móvil en el escritorio de su habitación.

"¿Rachel has traído tu teléfono?" preguntó en voz baja.

Incluso en la oscuridad pudo ver que Rachel sacudía su cabeza indicándole que no. La morena al no estar segura de que había sido entendida, tomo la mano de la rubia y con su dedo le escribió en su palma "no". La punta de su dedo índice se mantuvo acariciando la piel sensible de la mano de Quinn por unos momentos - momentos en los que Quinn tuvo que obligarse a respirar.

"Está bien" respondió Quinn. "La oscuridad no es tan mala" Rachel se quedó en silencio, pero realmente no esperaba mucho más de ella. Y eso estaba bien.

"Una vez cuando yo era niña, me acuerdo que una terrible tormenta de nieve llegó a mi ciudad, eran las 8 de la noches o pasadas las 8 no recuerdo bien, lo cierto es que ya era de noche y toda nuestra calle perdió la electricidad" Rachel nuevamente apretó su mano contra la de Quinn. "Mi madre tenía un gabinete donde guardaba las velas, así que fuimos allí para buscar algunas. En el camino me golpeé el dedo del pie con la barandilla cuando iba detrás de mi mamá" Quinn comenzó a acariciar la mano de la morena, maravillada por su suavidad y que Rachel había dejado de temblar. "Cuando por fin llegamos a la cocina donde estaba el gabinete, empezamos a sacar todas las velas. Entonces nos dimos cuenta de que no había nada con que encenderlas" Quinn se rió con el recuerdo. "Eventualmente encontramos un par de linternas, mi primera reacción fue agarrar una y correr escaleras arriba al cuarto de mi hermano. Él estaba escondido debajo de su cama, pero logré que saliera de allí, esa noche hicimos títeres con las sombras"

La joven profesora no había pensado en esa noche desde hace mucho tiempo. No había pensado en como se debe haber sentido el pequeño Caleb cuando de repente sus sentidos mas afinados (la vista y sus manos) de repente se volvieron inútiles, le habían quitado su único modo de comunicación. Él estaba asustado cuando Quinn lo encontró, estaba temblando y llorando en silencio con los brazos alrededor de su dinosaurio de peluche. La pequeña rubia se encargó de consolarlo y aliviarle sus temores. Para cuando la electricidad regresó, la tormenta ya había disminuido, Caleb abrazó a su hermana como agradecimiento.

Rachel le apretó la mano, como pidiéndole que continuara con la historia

"Y entonces... las luces volvieron a encenderse," susurró. Quinn quería creer que no se estaba inclinando hacia adelante, que Rachel no estaba avanzando. Pero lo estaban haciendo, sabía que esto realmente estaba sucediendo porque podía verlo con sus propios ojos – éstos ya estaban completamente ajustados a la oscuridad – Dios ambas estaban cada vez más cerca, la rubia estaba conteniendo su respiración, ya no estaban simplemente tomadas de las manos, ahora sus dedos estaban entrelazados, Rachel estaba justo al lado de Quinn sus rodillas se tocaban y…

_Las luces volvieron a encenderse. _

Quinn sintió como la situación por poco se le iba de las manos. Se sentía momentáneamente aturdida mientras sus pupilas se ajustaban nuevamente a las luces parpadeantes del lugar. Al momento que volvió la electricidad algunas personas vitorearon, mientras que Sandy Ryerson gritó: "Ya era hora, ¡volvamos al trabajo! Hay muchas cosas que hacer y no hay tiempo para descansar. William no, ese color lila no va con tu tono de piel..."

La situación era una de _esas_. De esas en las que una y otra vez y otra vez, Quinn sentía que no tenía control absoluto de sus acciones, en las que estaba tan cerca de caer a merced de sus deseos y perder. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la guerra por el control de sus emociones, de verdad. Hace apenas segundos sus labios estaban entreabiertos, húmedos y su respiración era pesada. Rachel aún se encontraba con las pupilas dilatadas, mirando a Quinn intensamente - hasta se podría decir que nunca antes había mirado a la rubia con tanta intensidad como ahora.

Lo que se sentía como minutos enteros, apenas sucedió por segundos, luego la parte _racional_ de Quinn regresó, por lo que se separó de la chica y le soltó la mano "¿Ves?" le dijo - incapaz de romper la conexión que había forjado entre sus propios ojos y los de Rachel - "Te dije que todo estaría bien."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Siempre estoy nervioso la noche del estreno" dijo Will mientras caminaba de un lado a otro en la cocina - impacientemente ajustando la solapa de la chaqueta que luciría en el primer acto - Su camisa era color morado oscuro, sólo porque Sandy había insistido en que el color lila no iba con su tono de piel.

Quinn que estaba sentada en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, miró momentáneamente en dirección a Will. Rápidamente lo observó de pies a cabeza antes de volver a la pantalla de su computador y escribir unas notas finales sobre su plan de estudios para la primavera. "Te ves muy bien Will," dijo ella, por lo que finalmente Will dejó de caminar y se sentó en el asiento frente a ella.

Se enderezó los puños de su camisa y le dijo: "Emma irá a verme esta noche"

Quinn cerró su portátil y se quitó los lentes. Observó nuevamente a Will, había un ligero brillo de sudor en su frente y pudo sentir el sube y baja de su pierna por debajo de la mesa.

Realmente estaba muy nervioso.

Su muestra de ansiedad causó que Quinn se riera. Will la miró escandalizado mientras la rubia trataba de reprimir su risa. "Lo siento, es que te ves adorable estando tan nervioso en estos momentos" La expresión de Will cambió a una de casi enojado, por lo que Quinn levantó las manos en un gesto para calmarlo. "No, no, lo siento. Escucha has actuado en muchas obras, una vez que subas al escenario estoy segura de que tus nervios se irán. Solo no pienses demasiado en ello" Will la miró escéptico. "Ya veras como todo saldrá de maravilla", añadió la rubia.

"Probablemente tengas razón Quinn" respondió Will. Se levantó del asiento y comprobó nuevamente su vestuario. "Bueno será mejor que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde. He dejado para ti un boleto con la persona encargada de la venta de entradas."

"¡Excelente! Gracias Will." Ella le sonrió mientras él se dirigía hacia la puerta. Cuando tenía la mano en la manija, Quinn le gritó: "Hey Will"

Con la puerta entreabierta, se volteó hacia ella. "Si dime"

La rubia volvió a sonreírle y respondió: "Rómpete una pierna esta noche"

Él se rió, con esa encantadora sonrisa de hoyuelos, le guiñó un ojo Quinn. "Por supuesto," le dijo.

Varios minutos después de que Will se fuera, Quinn estaba en su habitación intentando (y fallando) escoger que ropa utilizar para asistir al teatro. No debería haber sido tan difícil - es decir sabía que quería vestirse con algo elegante, después de todo era una noche especial - pero también tenía que pensar en el clima frío. Probablemente debería utilizar algo que la mantuviese abrigada.

Sin embargo, había una parte de Quinn que no podía dejar de pensar en que Rachel iba a estar allí.

Así que Quinn siguió buscando en su armario, hasta que saco un vestido encantador, era color rojo oscuro y ceñido al cuerpo. El mismo que había estado deseando tener la oportunidad de usarlo desde hace mucho tiempo, que mejor oportunidad que esta noche. Le quedaba justo debajo de las rodillas y pensó combinarlo con unos tacones negros.

Si, quería verse elegante y sexy a la vez.

Incluso mientras pensaba en las palabras, un ardiente sentimiento de culpabilidad la quemaba a través de su pecho y su estómago. Pero lo ignoró y subió la cremallera del vestido, se coloco sus tacones, acomodo su cabello en una cola (moño o coleta) y lo dejo caer sobre uno de sus hombros. Finalmente se observó a sí misma en el espejo.

Y luego – aún con el sentimiento de culpa quemando su interior - salió del apartamento y se dirigió hacia el teatro. Durante todo el camino se recordó a si misma no cruzar los limites esta noche. No cruzarlos. No cruzar la línea (esto se lo repetía una y otra vez) pero el casi beso de la semana anterior rondaba constantemente en su mente; y Quinn se dio cuenta de que no debería estar diciéndose a sí misma eso de no cruzar la línea, en realidad no.

No, lo que debería estarse diciendo es que tenía que _correr_ - _correr y huir_ tan rápido y tan lejos de esa _línea_ como le fuera posible. Tal vez ya tendría que haber empezado a correr.

Pero la otra parte de Quinn, se mantuvo en calma, ya había admitido y aceptado que desde hace mucho tiempo había perdido la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para salirse de esa _maravillosa situación peligrosa_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn aceptó amablemente su boleto por parte de la mujer encargada de la venta de entradas. Al entrar al teatro buscó asiento en el ala izquierda, unas filas más atrás de la primera fila. Empezó a leer tranquilamente el programa de la obra durante varios minutos, mientras esperaba que iniciara el espectáculo. Poco a poco las personas iban tomando asiento cerca del suyo, pero Quinn se negó a levantar su vista del programa en sus manos, sabía que si lo hacía estaría buscando a alguien en específico con su mirada.

Y cuando ese alguien se sentó a su lado, Quinn lo supo casi de inmediato.

Levantó su mirada lentamente, apreciando la hermosa vista de Rachel Berry en un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo. Claramente, la joven también se había vestido en honor a la noche de apertura. Su madre era una de las protagonistas, así que tenía sentido.

"Buenas noches Rachel," Quinn habló y señaló "¿Estás emocionada por esta noche?" Esperaba que no fuera demasiado obvio que ella estaba emocionada y nerviosa y asustada y… se sentía como una niña otra vez, una niña cuando le gusta mucho alguien.

Rachel sonrió con sus ojos y en sus labios una linda media sonrisa; se veía tan dulce y encantadora, y Quinn pensó - no por primera vez ni siquiera por vigésima vez - que estaba en serios problemas. La chica le respondió señalando "Buenas noches señorita Fabray, estoy muy emocionada. Shelby ha estado muy entusiasmada con esto, además de que parece que esta muy entusiasmada con Will también."

La rubia frunció sus cejas para empezar porque Rachel no se refirió a su madre como tal y en segundo lugar porque al parecer Will - el epítome del _hombre para siempre soltero_ - ahora tenía dos mujeres _potencialmente interesadas _en él.

Interesante.

"Muy interesante", dijo Quinn, verdaderamente curiosa por esta situación. La morena ladeó su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, observando a la rubia, preguntándose qué podría Quinn ocultarle acerca de Will.

Antes de que pudieran hablar mas, los últimos miembros de la audiencia fueron conducidos a sus asientos mientras las luces parpadeaban.

"Ya comenzará" la joven señaló. Quinn sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, cruzando sus piernas y colocando sus manos en su regazo.

Fue sólo cuestión de segundos antes de que las luces se apagaran completamente e iniciara la primera escena de la obra.

Luego de 45 minutos de iniciada la obra, Rachel cruzó sus piernas, golpeando suavemente - casi imperceptible - la pierna izquierda de Quinn - la rubia trató de hacerse la que no había notado el contacto, intentó concentrarse en la actuación de Will, en lo bien que habían quedado los sets del escenario, los mismos que ella había ayudado a hacer esa última semana de preparación de la obra – Realmente lo intentó pero fracasó. Y es que el pie de la morena no solo había chocado con su pierna, ahora estaba apoyado en ella. Quinn podía sentirlo todo - el suave y cálido contacto del pie de Rachel en su pierna, esa sutil presión allí…

Quinn no pudo evitarlo, apartó los ojos de la escena y se miró las manos, pero entonces sus ojos miraron en dirección a Rachel - donde su vestido, _de por si demasiado corto para este jodido invierno en Ohio_, se había subido ligeramente. La rubia tragó grueso, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y trató _(realmente trató)_ de no pensar demasiado en la piel expuesta del muslo de Rachel. La piel con la que en sus sueños ya estaba más que un poco familiarizada...

Y al momento que Quinn forzó su mirada lejos de las tentadoras piernas de la morena, trató de manera sutil mirarla a la cara. Y lo que vio - aunque más tarde se preguntó por qué había esperado menos de Rachel – fue una sonrisa juguetona. Y es que Rachel _sabía_ exactamente lo que estaba haciendo la rubia, a este punto Rachel ya había _notado_ que Quinn _sabía_ exactamente lo que estaba pasando entre ellas.

Así que Quinn imitó Rachel y miró nuevamente la obra fingiendo interés en lo que se desarrollaba ahí arriba. Pero sus sentidos no estaban concentrados en los actores ni sus líneas, sino en cada movimiento - cada caricia - de la piel de Rachel contra la de ella. Porque por más que ya estuviese familiarizada con estas caricias en sus sueños, esto estaba pasando realmente y era mucho mejor.

Para cuando la obra terminó, la pierna de Quinn estaba acalambrada por haber permanecido tanto tiempo quieta. Pero había valido la pena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn se apartó y observó desde uno de los pasillos como Will aceptaba abrazos, apretones de manos y felicitaciones por parte de los espectadores y compañeros de reparto. Su sonrisa era contagiosa mientras abrazaba a una pequeña pelirroja - una encantadora joven que Quinn asumió era Emma. Tampoco pudo evitar ver la expresión un poco triste en el rostro de Shelby Corcoran, cuando ésta vio como Will tomó las manos de Emma en las suyas y conversó animadamente con ella durante varios minutos.

Después de que casi todo el mundo se había ido, Will se dirigió a Quinn, abrió sus brazos y ella entró en ellos, dándole un abrazo y diciéndole lo bien que había estado. Él sólo sonrió y la invitó a tomar unas copas con el resto de los miembros adultos de la obra. Ella asintió con entusiasmo y le dijo que ella mejor los encontraba en el bar que estaba al otro lado de la ciudad - al parecer - el único bar agradable en Lima.

Cuando Quinn se volteó para irse, vio a Rachel y Shelby por el rabillo del ojo, se despidió con la mano hacia Rachel, la chica captó el gesto y la saludo de igual manera, mientras se mordía el labio de una forma nada tímida. Quinn trató de no tropezar con sus propios pies.

Al salir del lugar y sentir el frío, le hizo notar que había dejado su abrigo en el asiento. Pero por alguna razón Quinn se había distraído. Ya había estado conduciendo durante unos minutos cuando decidió volver al teatro para recuperar su abrigo - con la esperanza de que el teatro siguiera abierto para irse rápidamente al bar que había quedado con Will -

La entrada principal estaba todavía abierta – probablemente el personal de limpieza aún estaba allí limpiando - Quinn entró rápidamente, sacudiéndose algunos copos de nieve que estaban en sus hombros. En el lugar la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, pero aún así pudo caminar hasta la sala principal, allí había una pared cerca de la puerta de atrás, por lo que se detuvo ahí, detrás de ésta. Todas las luces en esta área estaban apagadas.

A excepción de una luz en el escenario. Y allí estaba Rachel Berry con un piano. Quinn lo reconoció porque pertenecía a uno de los actores y siempre lo tocaba en el backstage cuando estaban trabajando. Algunas veces el chico lo tocaba y cantaba, la mayoría se unía a cantar con él, _todos_, excepto Rachel.

Quinn seguía de pie inmóvil, completamente hipnotizada por la chica en el escenario. La morena estaba sentada en el pequeño asiento que acompañaba al piano vertical, mientras ella tocaba teclas al azar. Pero los oídos de Quinn desde hace mucho tiempo ya se habían acostumbrado a buscar el más mínimo indicio de tono o sonido proveniente de Rachel Berry, y no había duda de que no solo era el sonido del piano, éste estaba acompañado de ligeros susurros. El corazón de la joven profesora empezó a latir aceleradamente.

Trató de pegarse lo más que podía a la pared, en un intento desesperado de no ser vista. Este era uno de esos momentos de Rachel en los que Quinn sentía que no tenía el derecho de inmiscuirse. Pero tampoco era capaz de perdérselo, realmente no quería.

De repente, el sonido aleatorio ahora parecía una melodía, Quinn reconoció la canción, hermosa canción. Se encontró conteniendo su respiración, esperando la entrada vocal. Porque bien Rachel podía empezar a cantar o no. Era su decisión

Quinn estaba segura de que sea cual sea la decisión de la chica, ella se iba a conmover.

Cuando llegó el momento de la entrada vocal, Quinn cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Y lo siguiente que escuchó era la voz de Rachel.

_I wish I knew how / me gustaría saber como__  
__It would feel to be free / se sentiría ser libre__  
__I wish I could break / me gustaría poder romper__  
__All the chains holding me / todas las cadenas que me sujetan_

Quinn abrió sus ojos de inmediato y notó las cejas fruncidas de Rachel, su voz era suave y un poco desafinada a la vez, quizás por el desuso. La expresión facial de la chica ahora era otra, una de pura determinación, Quinn no pudo evitar quedarse una vez mas sosteniendo su respiración.

_I wish I could say / me gustaría poder decir__  
__All the things that I should say / todas las cosas que debería decir__  
__Say 'em loud say 'em clear / decirlas fuerte y claras__  
__For the whole round world to hear / para que todo el mundo las pueda escuchar_

Un tono suave y más armonioso salía de los labios de la chica ahora, ya no sonaba desafinada, la letra estaba fluyendo de sus labios. Era casi como si no supusiera un esfuerzo para ella. _Casi._

_I wish I could share / me gustaría poder compartir__  
__All the love that's in my heart / todo el amor que hay en mi corazón__  
__Remove all the bars / remover todas las barreras__  
__That keeps us apart / que nos mantiene separadas_

Pero hacia el final de la segunda parte, Quinn sentía como estaba ante ella, la más bella transformación jamás experimentada por cualquier persona en el mundo. Y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al verlo.

_I wish you could know / Me gustaría que pudieras saber__  
__How it feels to be me / como se siente ser yo__  
__Then you'd see and agree / entonces verías y estarías de acuerdo__  
__Every man should be free / en que toda persona debe ser libre _

Quinn tenía su mano aferrada a su boca para evitar que saliera algún sonido - de la alegría o alivio o satisfacción o lo que sea – y que se hiciera escuchar por todo el teatro y rompiera en mil pedazos el momento especial de Rachel. Y es que la joven esta teniendo SU momento, incluso desde esta distancia, Quinn se dio cuenta de que Rachel estaba más feliz de lo que la había visto en su vida. Su rostro resplandecía, y sonreía mientras las palabras caían con gracia de sus labios.

_I wish I could live / Me gustaría poder vivir__  
__Like I'm longin' to live / como estoy deseando vivir__  
__I wish I could give / me gustaría poder dar__  
__All I'm longin' to give / todo lo que desearía dar__  
__I wish I could do / me gustaría poder hacer__  
__All the things that I should do / todas esas cosas que debería hacer__  
__Though I'm way overdue / y aunque estoy atrasada__  
__I'd be starting anew / sería como empezar de nuevo_

Quinn estaba impresionada, porque Rachel finalmente abrió la boca y cantó. Cantaba como si hubiese estado encarcelada durante casi una década, su voz encerrada en alguna celda de concreto donde las palabras no podían escapar. Cantaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cantó y Quinn escuchó - porque no había manera de que la chica en el escenario dijera una palabra y Quinn no deseara escucharla. Cuando Rachel cantó, Quinn sintió como si el mundo entero debería detenerse y apreciar cada sonido que salía de sus labios.

_I wish I could be like a bird in the sky / Ojalá pudiera ser como un pájaro en el cielo__  
__How sweet it would be / que dulce sería__  
__If I found out I could fly / enterarme de que puedo volar__  
__I'd soar to the sun / me elevaría hacia el sol__  
__And look down on the sea / y miraría hacia el mar_

Los ojos de Quinn se cerraron una vez más mientras Rachel se acercaba al final de la canción y cuando cantó los versos finales, dejó que sus ojos observaran todas las expresiones del rostro de la chica, sus manos, sus brazos, sus piernas, su cabello cayendo sobre su hombro... El corazón de la rubia latía con fuerza.

_And you'll see and agree / entonces verías y estarías de acuerdo__  
__oh yes you'll see and agree / oh si, entonces verías y estarías de acuerdo__  
__oh yes you'll see and agree / oh si, entonces verías y estarías de acuerdo__  
__That every man should be free / que toda persona debe ser libre__  
__Oh every man should be free / oh que toda persona debería ser libre_

La última palabra hizo eco en la quietud del lugar, dejando atrás una de las más bellas canciones que Quinn había oído en su vida, también notó las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Rachel, pero también distinguió la sonrisa brillante en los labios de la morena.

Rachel apoyó la frente en el piano, sus hombros se estremecían. Quinn estaba considerando acercarse, ese impulso instintivo de consolarla se apoderaba del cuerpo de la rubia momentáneamente. Pero entonces Rachel levantó su cara y Quinn se dio cuenta de que se estaba riendo no llorando.

La joven profesora quería aplaudir o animarla o simplemente decirle lo bien que había estado la morena pero no se permitió hacerlo. La risa de Rachel resonó en la tranquilidad que su canción había dejado a su paso, y Quinn pensó que su risa era tan hermosa como su canto.

Lo que Quinn si se permitió fue darle una última mirada a la chica en el escenario, antes de caminar a la salida del teatro. Cuando salió al aire frío de la noche, decidió que su abrigo podía quedarse allí otro día. De repente ya no sentía frío.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Leyendo algunos comentarios que me dejan he observado algunas dudas

- Rachel tiene ahora 18 años

- Esta historia es de esas que avanzan poco a poco, hay que comprender la situación en la que ambas están. Considero que se vería muy insensible si se avanzara rápidamente y no se observa la evolución y crecimiento de Rachel y Quinn, les pido paciencia.

La canción utilizada se llama "I wish I knew how it would feel to be free" versionada por la siempre maravillosa Emeli Sande. Colocare el link en mi perfil de twitter para quien quiera escucharla. Lo recomiendo

Gracias por leer y comentar!


	10. Cuánto poder tiene la fuerza de voluntad

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Una muestra de la perspectiva de Rachel. Y una escena intensa que sé que más de uno (a) estará aguantando la respiración mientras lee. ¡Disfruten¡

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 10: ¿Cuánto poder tiene la fuerza de voluntad?**

El reloj de Rachel comenzó a sonar. Sacó su mano de la cobija para callar al aparato, la luz del sol ya se filtraba a través de las cortinas de su habitación.

Y de repente unos pensamientos extraños le vinieron a la mente por el sonar de su reloj. El pitido del reloj había sido un recordatorio constante para Shelby de que su hija podía oír, pero había decidido no hablar, había elegido comunicarse sólo a través del lenguaje de señas. Ha sido un recordatorio de que Rachel vivía en casa de Shelby día tras día durante más de ocho años sin realmente decirle una sola palabra.

La culpa la invadió de inmediato, sintió como se formaba un doloroso nudo en su garganta. ¿Cuán egoísta había sido? ¿Habría llorado Shelby antes de dormir así como ella, sólo para despertar en la mañana con los ojos hinchados y una conciencia culpable? Rachel seguía creyendo que sus padres habían muerto porque en su infancia había sentido la necesidad incesante de cantar o hablar en todo momento - de modo que cuando ellos se murieron, ella decidió dejar hablar. Porque esa era la única manera de evitar herir a los que la rodean, era la única manera de castigarse a sí misma por la muerte de sus padres.

Pero al recordar la noche anterior se sintió casi disgustada consigo misma, por la sonrisa que se escapó de sus labios. Cerró sus ojos y se tapó la cara con una almohada. Es cierto que todavía se sentía culpable por haber perdido a sus padres - pero aun así se había permitido recordar lo increíble que había sido cantar en ese escenario, éste era pequeño, no tenía la mejor acústica y su ejecución en el piano fue mediocre.

Pero aún podía cantar. Y ahora estaba más segura que nunca de lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida.

Su clase de literatura - y su encantadora profesora – la había hecho preguntarse a sí misma... ¿Quién soy yo? ¿A dónde voy? ¿Cuál es mi lugar en el mundo?

Rachel había leído todas las lecturas asignadas. Había visto y tomado notas de las películas recomendadas. Y lo más importante, había terminado su proyecto Morrie - a pesar de lo difícil que había sido revivir su pasado. Pero no fue hasta que empezó a tocar el piano con la intención de cantar en algún momento, que ella admitió que estaba perdida, nada tenía sentido, era una persona sin sueños y sin ambiciones. Pero ahora - tal vez por algún milagro – se había reconectado con esos sueños que enterró hace años.

Durante las últimas semanas había estado pensando si debía o no hablar de nuevo - si era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo - Rachel ni siquiera se había permitido a sí misma tener pensamientos de arrepentimiento. Consideraba que su silencio pudo haber sido el catalizador que la llevó hasta la señorita Fabray. Y sin importar todas las experiencias que quizás se había perdido por todos esos años de silencio, en ningún momento se sintió triste o avergonzada o molesta a causa de ello. Porque eso la había llevado a conocer a Quinn. Porque ahora... puede que se esté enamorando de la rubia, a pesar de su silencio y a pesar de la distancia entre ellas - distancia que últimamente, parecía estar disminuyendo rápidamente.

Pero a medida que Rachel seguía meditando, allí acostada en su cama, pensó en lo que ella había hecho por Shelby todos esos años. Y ahí fue cuando sintió arrepentimiento, la última vez que lo sintió fue cuando encontró a su papi frío, pálido y sin vida en su silla de ruedas.

Así que llena de determinación, Rachel se levantó de la cama, tomó su iPod - haciendo una mueca de dolor, ya que de seguro supuso un golpe bajo para Shelby haberle comprado el aparato – se recogió el cabello en una coleta mientras se dirigía hacia su elíptica. En su camino a través de la habitación, se detuvo en su escritorio y cogió una hoja de papel y un marcador. Allí escribió algo en letras grandes y volvió a colocar el marcador en su sitio. Cuando hizo para alejarse del escritorio, se mordió el labio pensativa y tomó nuevamente el marcador para escribir unas palabras finales sobre el papel.

Rachel coloco el papel en la pared frente a su elíptica y la miró con determinación durante unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, el tiempo que duró su entrenamiento al ritmo alegre de la música.

_JUILLIARD_, decía en letras grandes

Y justo debajo del nombre de la escuela, había escrito: _Mostrarle a Quinn que está bien que me quiera._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel después se duchó y se vistió para el día, caminó lentamente por las escaleras. El olor de las galletas recién hechas flotaba en el aire. Normalmente este olor hacia feliz a la joven, ya que amaba los waffles. Pero estaba hizo revolver su estómago. Se encontraba nerviosa por lo que estaba por hacer. Cantar sola en un teatro vacío era una cosa, pero esto era diferente.

Finalmente al entrar a la cocina, Rachel avanzó y se sentó en uno de las sillas de la mesa. Shelby se volteó al escuchar el sonido de la silla contra el piso de la cocina. "Buenos días Rach. ¿Waffles?" - preguntó por encima del hombro.

Rachel asintió mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos y la mirada fija en ellos. Shelby se volteó a verla y le sonrió, cuando el waffle estuvo listo, lo coloco en un plato y lo puso delante de su hija, tomando el sirop y se lo paso a la morena.

Shelby se dio la vuelta para hacer otro waffle, cuando oyó como la joven se aclaró la garganta y una voz suave dijo, "Gracias." Por poco deja caer el tazón con la mezcla de waffles, pero lo coloco a un lado rápidamente.

Rachel vio como Shelby agachó su cabeza, ambas manos encima del mesón de la cocina. La morena estaba conteniendo la respiración prácticamente esperando la inevitable reacción o emoción alboroto o lo que estaba por venir. Había hablado, le había hablado a Shelby por primera vez desde que se vieron, sabía que era un momento muy importante para ambas y sentía una terrible presión en su pecho, que no le permitía que respirara correctamente.

"¿Shelby?" Rachel cuestionó en voz baja. Su voz era apenas un susurro, así que caminó a donde estaba su madre, quería acercarse a ella, quería tocar el hombro de la mujer y girarla para ver las emociones en sus ojos. No importa lo que fuera a ver en los ojos de ésta, sólo tenía que verlos.

En ese preciso momento Rachel sintió más miedo al rechazo de lo que había sentido en su vida. A la espera de la reacción de Shelby - allí, en la seguridad y el confort de la casa que habían compartido durante casi una década – esto era más aterrador que la noche anterior, cuando ella abrió la boca, totalmente insegura de que si podía o no cantar.

Finalmente Shelby se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos de inmediato buscaron los de Rachel. La morena sintió como se rompía su corazón al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de su madre...

Pero luego Rachel casi se cae de su asiento cuando Shelby se acercó para abrazarla, amarla, llorando lágrimas de alegría y alivio y tal vez de algo más que Rachel no podía entender. Por un momento a Rachel le costó un poco devolverle el gesto a su madre, pero una vez que se recuperó del shock inicial, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de su madre y abrazó fuertemente. Sus lágrimas se mezclaban y sus respiraciones eran como sollozos y Rachel susurró en voz baja _"gracias_, _gracias_" y "_lo siento_" una y otra vez, Shelby le respondía _"No hay nada que disculpar mi niña"_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn había estado un poco decepcionada cuando Caleb le informó que él no podría ir a casa durante las vacaciones de Navidad de este año. Ella solo sonrió y empezó a hacer señas diciéndole que estaba bien y que esperaba que las cosas se calmaran pronto en su trabajo. Finalmente se dijeron sus "te amo" antes de cerrar la llamada.

Le tomó gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad de Quinn, el no levantarse inmediatamente de su escritorio y acostarse en la cama a llorar su frustración por la noticia de su hermano. Pero la fuerza de voluntad de Quinn recientemente ha estado recibiendo cierto entrenamiento. Así que se limitó a cerrar su portátil, se acercó a su cama, y se arrojó sobre ella con un leve resoplido de frustración.

Debido a que iba a ser la primera Navidad en su vida que la pasaría sola.

Era cierto que sus padres vivían relativamente cerca y podía ir a verlos si ella quería. Pero Quinn no había buscado la compañía de sus padres desde que se había graduado de la secundaria. Su padre solo la ignoraría por su preferencia sexual, mientras que su madre tranquilamente estaría bebiendo cuanto pudiera e intentando llevar una conversación amena pero superficial – en realidad haría cualquier cosa para distraerse durante el silencio terriblemente difícil e incómodo.

Por los últimos cinco años los hijos Fabray habían cultivado una especie de tradición. Caleb pasaría la primera mitad de sus vacaciones de Navidad con Quinn, y la segunda mitad en casa de sus padres - sobre todo para apaciguar a su madre. Los hermanos se despertaban temprano en la mañana de Navidad para abrir sus regalos y ver alguna historia de Navidad por lo menos una vez. Esta era su oportunidad al año de comer cosas que probablemente no deberían comer, de contarse los chismes acerca de la escuela y el trabajo, y para contarse entre ellos las idas y venidas de sus vidas.

Así que sí, Quinn había llorado cuando se enteró de que Caleb no vendría a visitarla este año. Especialmente con toda la conmoción interna a la que se enfrentaba. La rubia estaba deseando encontrar en él su rostro siempre tranquilo y sus abrazos amorosos, para que la ayudaran a mantenerse en pie.

Pero eso había pasado hace unas semanas atrás. La navidad fue hace un par de días. Will había invitado amablemente a Quinn para que cenara con él y sus padres, pero Quinn rechazó la invitación. Emma también iba a estar allí, por lo que todos estarían en pareja excepto Quinn y sinceramente sentía que estaría de sobra en esa cena.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lima estaba experimentando una alta temperatura récord para este día en particular del año - por lo que Quinn decidió ir a correr.

Mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatos para correr, Quinn estaba pensando exactamente hacia donde correría hoy. Entonces recordó el abrigo que había dejado en el teatro. Así que bajó las escaleras de su apartamento y se dirigió ir al teatro para recuperarlo.

La noche anterior había sido la última presentación de la obra, así que cuando Will regresó a casa esa noche, se encontró a Quinn sentada en el sofá con sus lentes, una sudadera y una novela en sus manos. Él igualmente se sentó en el sillón al otro lado de la habitación con una sonrisa ridículamente feliz en su cara, y empezó a hablar del show y cómo éste había sido el mejor en el que había participado hasta ahora. Además le dijo que al parecer los derechos para la próxima obra que harían en el teatro ya se habían comprado, y que el director le insistió para que él audicionara para el papel principal masculino. Quinn estaba feliz por él.

Para el momento en que Quinn llegó al teatro, se encontró con algunos camiones y autos estacionados en el backstage. Parecía que la gente ya estaba derrumbando los sets de la obra anterior y restaurando el escenario para la preparación de la próxima ronda de shows. La rubia aminoró el paso a una caminata enérgica mientras rodeaba el edificio y se acercó a la entrada principal. Sandy estaba saliendo de la puerta principal cuando Quinn se acercó, por lo que mantuvo la puerta abierta para él y el chico detrás de él - que llevaba partes del set de la obra del doble de su tamaño quizás hasta el auto de Sandy.

Quinn se rió mientras entraba en el edificio. Una de las señoras encargadas de la venta de entradas llevó a la rubia hasta la oficina donde su abrigo había sido almacenado de forma segura para ella. Quinn le agradeció por haberlo guardado de esa manera – el precio de ese abrigo fue algo costoso al momento que lo había comprado - lo sostuvo en su mano al entrar a la zona principal del teatro. Quería ver qué progresos estaban haciendo en todo, y tal vez averiguar si necesitaban ayuda.

Una parte de ella sólo quería ver si tal vez Rachel estaba allí. Había pasado una semana entera desde aquella noche en que Quinn había sido testigo de su actuación en el escenario. Ya se había dado cuenta de que pasar más tiempo que un simple fin de semana era ya demasiado tiempo sin ver a la otra chica. Sobre todo ahora que Rachel había comenzado a utilizar sus cuerdas vocales de nuevo. Quinn estaba más ansiosa de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, por escuchar a Rachel hablando por primera vez.

Pronto notó que los tramoyistas y los voluntarios habían hecho un trabajo rápido desarmando los sets - el escenario estaba completamente en su perfecto estado inicial. Un grupo de personas estaban de pie en el medio del escenario, conversando y riendo juntos; probablemente celebraban el final exitoso de la obra. Quinn estaba detrás de la pared en la parte posterior del teatro - como lo había estado la semana anterior - una sonrisa involuntaria se extendió por su rostro, mientras miraba y escuchaba a Rachel Berry riendo.

Era una maravilla, y Quinn - una vez más, supo que estaba en problemas cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nada más en su vida que quisiera hacer, más que hacer que esa hermosa chica sonriera y riera de esa manera.

Un rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando Rachel de repente alzó la vista y la vio. Realmente Quinn era un blanco fácil de detectar ya que las luces estaban encendidas. Rachel la saludó alegremente con su mano, y Quinn le devolvió el gesto casi tímidamente. Cuando alguien le hizo una pregunta a Rachel, y ella se volteó para responderla. La joven profesora tomó esto como su momento para escapar.

Se dirigió al baño del teatro, se colocó en frente del lavamanos, puso su abrigo sobre la encimera y se echó agua fría en la cara. Fuertemente apoyando los codos en la superficie Quinn se inclinó y murmuró: "Cálmate Fabray" su corazón le latía rápidamente – algo que le sucedía continuamente al ver a la morena - y su respiración se volvía desigual.

Pero antes de que Quinn pudiera alistarse para irse, la puerta del baño se abrió. La rubia miró en el espejo y se encontró cara a cara con Rachel, _por supuesto._

"Hola" susurró Quinn. Y como había sucedido en la ocasión anterior la palabra simplemente abandonó sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerse o cambiar su tono de voz - habría estado bien no sonar tan tonta cuando saludó a la otra chica.

Rachel se limitó a sonreír, y caminó para pararse frente al espejo también. Solo un par de lavamanos de distancia las separaba, y Quinn estaba agradecida por eso. Tan pronto como Rachel entró al lugar, la rubia notó los pantalones cortos de la chica y su ajustada camiseta manga larga. Si la distancia a este punto era buena. _La distancia era muy buena._

Quinn había llegado a apreciar el silencio más que nunca antes en su vida durante estos últimos meses, y una gran parte de eso fue gracias a la chica que ahora estaba mirándola. Pero había algo casi desconcertante acerca de este silencio, era como si sostuviera la promesa de algo más grande que la vida en sí, y esto era algo que asustaba a Quinn. Y es que aún había algunas cosas que la rubia no estaba dispuesta a aceptar del todo. Así que se dirigió la conversación en lo que esperaba fuera una dirección segura.

"Ya desarmaron todos los sets" dijo. En realidad no era una pregunta pero tampoco era una declaración. Quinn estaba segura de que Rachel vio lo que realmente era - un relleno para el silencio. La rubia siguió mirando a joven en el espejo, pero ella sólo vio el perfil de la morena, los ojos de ésta miraban a Quinn directamente. La chica simplemente asintió. "Will mencionó que pronto se hará el casting para la próxima obra"

Rachel volvió a asentir, y Quinn se quedó momentáneamente convencida de que ella hablaría – sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa y sus ojos se iluminaron. "Te he escuchado reír", dijo de pronto Quinn. Una vez más las palabras habían salido de sus labios antes de pudiera detenerlas. Pero quería que Rachel supiese que ella sabía que la otra chica estaba hablando ahora - quería que Rachel supiese que ella necesitaba escucharla hablar. "¿Crees que vayas a audicionar?"

La joven de repente miró sus zapatos y Quinn pudo ver que se estaba mordiendo los labios. "Lo siento", dijo la rubia mirando a Rachel. "No es que este suponiendo que lo harás... o sea es tu decisión. Además solo te escuché reír, es decir, eso no significa que ya hables o... o algo..." dijo poco convincente, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento. Y es que Rachel había levantado la vista de nuevo y tenía sus ojos clavado en los de Quinn, también había dado un paso hacia adelante.

Rachel repentinamente estaba muy cerca de Quinn, tanto que la rubia no podía ver nada más que no fuesen los ojos chocolates de la otra chica. No podía oír nada más que la respiración de la otra chica y su propio corazón latiendo rápidamente. No podía oler nada más que no fuese el perfume de Rachel. A este punto Quinn estaba segura de que no podría formar un solo pensamiento coherente que no fuese el nombre de la chica...

"Rachel" dijo Quinn. Era casi inaudible, pero la morena estaba tan cerca que seguro la escuchó. La joven de repente estaba de pie justo en frente de Quinn - la espalda de la rubia estaba presionada contra la encimera del baño - tal vez había como 21 cm de espacio entre sus cuerpos. Y la mente de Quinn pronto recordó la noche de apertura - el pie de Rachel contra su pierna, piel contra piel – La rubia en un intento de evitar hacer algo que no debía, coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda, agarrando el borde del lavamanos con los dedos.

Pero Rachel seguía acercándose más, y Quinn no entendía nada, no sabía lo que estaba bien o mal - tampoco sabía lo que era arriba o hacia abajo, hacia la izquierda o la derecha, hacia delante o hacia atrás. Todo entendimiento se estaba alejando de ella. Su situación siempre había sido peligrosa, pero ahora había llegado a un nuevo nivel de intenso peligro.

Y cuando Rachel se acercó un poco más - cuando sus cuerpos finalmente se tocaban. Quinn ya no sabía ni como respirar, los ojos de Rachel parpadeando esas hermosas pestañas tan cerca de ella. La rubia ya había perdido la fuerza de voluntad - sabía que ya no podía simplemente cambiar de tema. Era necesario que algunas cosas por fin salieran a la luz. Y Quinn tenía miedo de que estallara en mil pedazos antes que pudiera decir lo que _tenía_ que decir - si ella no lo decía _ahora mismo_.

"Rachel necesito que sepas…" Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Rachel llevó su dedo hacia sus labios en clara señal de que se callara - la piel suave (daba ese aspecto) de los labios de Rachel apretada por su delgado dedo. Quinn se estremeció al recordar a la _Rachel de sus sueños_ realizar una acción similar. Sentía que su cuerpo la estaba traicionando en presencia de la otra chica porque estaba segura de que Rachel la había notado temblar ligeramente. Estaban tan cerca y Quinn se mantenía luchando para conservar algún tipo de control sobre la situación.

Rachel bajó lentamente su dedo de sus labios, pero Quinn se mantuvo en silencio. Las manos de la morena parecían moverse lentamente a la deriva por el espacio entre ellas, hasta que se colocaron justo a cada lado de las caderas de Quinn contra la encimera. La rubia podía sentir las muñecas de Rachel contra la fina tela de su camisa, podía observar directamente los de Rachel, y podía ver como los húmedos labios de Rachel se inclinaban hacia delante.

Quinn luchó para mantener sus ojos abiertos. Su fuerza de voluntad arduamente entrenada, fue puesta a prueba plenamente cuando los labios de Rachel estaban repentinamente justo en frente de los suyos. El cuerpo de la morena estaba presionando ligeramente el frente de la rubia. Esa deliciosa sensación de _deseo_ en lucha contra sus pensamientos de _moderación_ estaba amenazando con romper Quinn a pedazos.

Los labios de Rachel se abrieron un poco y finalmente susurró, "...Aún no." Las palabras volaron de sus labios a los de Quinn, y si no fuera porque el cuerpo de Rachel estaba tan cerca al de Quinn, ésta seguramente se habría caído en ese momento, sus piernas fallándole ante las palabras de la otra chica y lo que estas implicaban. Rachel levantó su mano y suavemente - casi imperceptible – acarició la mejilla de Quinn, antes de alejarse.

Y cuando Rachel se había ido y Quinn se encontraba sola otra vez, su cuerpo cayó completamente flojo contra los lavamos, preguntándose para cuál de ellas dos habían estado dirigidas las palabras de Rachel. Quinn sabía que se aplicaban a ella, pero estaba esperanzada de que aplicaran para la misma Rachel también.

_Aun no_ implicaba que sucedería _algún día_. Así Quinn podría guardar una esperanza.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pobre de Quinn uff… de estar en su lugar yo habría caído en la tentación.

Una disculpa enorme por los días que estuve sin subir capítulos, a los que pensaron que había abandonado ¡He vuelto! xD Gracias por apoyar la historia y comentar mi trabajo. Es importante para mi.

Saludos!


	11. Soledad y sensaciones

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Santana aparece en este cap (Advertencia para las que no les gusta) Disfruten!

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 11: Soledad y sensaciones total y absurdamente agradables**

Los pies de Quinn estaban golpeando una vez más la acera como un metrónomo, sus ojos estaban enfocados a unos pocos metros por delante de ella, pero no estaba realmente viendo. Estaba muy ocupada con sus pensamientos.

_Rachel _

_Rachel_

_Tocándome_

_Rachel_

_Los labios de Rachel_

_Rachel cerca de mí_

_Su respiración_

_Respira Quinn_

_Rachel…_

Por poco se pasa de la entrada del edificio de su apartamento, pero se frenó a tiempo. Para el momento en que llegó hasta su dormitorio, lo único que quería hacer era tomar una ducha y luego quería acostarse en su cama, apretando su almohada contra su pecho con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y el deseo y la esperanza de que las cosas fuesen mas fáciles. Pero nada en su vida había sido fácil. Así que tal vez ya debería estar acostumbrada a eso ¿no?

Cierto. Pero esta era una nueva clase – peligrosa y terrible – de experiencia para nada fácil. Quinn podría poner en riesgo no sólo su propio futuro, sino también el de Rachel.

Y con sólo escucharla cantar una vez, Quinn supo que nunca haría nada que pusiera en riesgo los sueños de Rachel

El agua golpeaba contra los músculos tensos de su espalda. Apenas tuvo tiempo de lavar su cabello cuando empezó a sentir fría el agua. No se había dado cuenta cuánto tiempo había estado de pie bajo su flujo constante.

Con la toalla envuelta firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo, Quinn caminó desde el baño hasta su dormitorio. Y dejo caer lo único que la cubría una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada. Y se movió hacia el espejo, allí se quedó mirando su reflejo desnudo. _Esta soy yo_, pensó, _eso es todo_.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a sentir frió, quizás este día era más cálido que el anterior pero ella todavía estaba desnuda y ligeramente húmeda, por lo que tendría que vestirse ¿no? En lugar de eso, ella simplemente se acercó a su cama, acurrucándose bajo las mantas y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. La posición fetal era cómoda y cálida, la rubia sintió que empezaba a quedarse dormida, mientras sus pensamientos seguían estancados con visiones de Rachel y una guitarra, un escenario y su voz angelical...

Pero antes de que pudiera quedarse dormida, desde su mesa de noche a unos centímetros de su cara, su teléfono sonó. Alargó su brazo para mirarlo **1 mensaje nuevo**. Así que lo abrió y una sonrisa inmediatamente se apoderó de sus labios.

**Hey Q estoy de visita en la ciudad. ¿Linda podrías tomar un café conmigo mañana? ¡Necesito un descanso de la locura!**

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía el mensaje de texto de Santana, y escribir rápidamente una respuesta.

**Me encantaría San. ¿Qué tal mañana por la mañana para un desayuno? En la pequeña cafetería que esta por entre la avenida principal y la tercera calle del centro. Nos vemos a las 8am…**

Y entonces escribió una última frase antes de enviar el mensaje

**Tenemos mucho de que hablar.**

Y es que Quinn realmente necesitaba alguien con quien hablar. Echaba de menos a su hermano. Echaba de menos a Santana. La rubia finalmente estaba viviendo y haciendo lo que siempre había querido hacer, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan sola como ahora. Y lidiando con esta situación pesada con Rachel rompiéndole la cabeza. Si realmente necesitaba a alguien en quien pudiera confiar, alguien con quien hablar sin tener que preocuparse por las apariencias y simplemente ser ella misma.

Quinn necesitaba a su mejor amiga.

Más tarde esa noche, Quinn estaba en cama con un libro apoyado en sus rodillas. Se colocó sus lentes y empezó a leer un par de capítulos, se distrajo pensando como se vestiría para su desayuno con Santana en la mañana...

"¡Maldita sea!" exclamó de repente, en parte por la revelación y en parte por la exasperación. "Dejé mi abrigo en el baño," murmuró para sí misma. _Bueno que más_, pensó mientras se quitaba los lentes y las colocaba junto al libro en la mesita de noche y apagó la luz, finalmente permitiéndole descansar a su cuerpo y a su mente.

Su ultimo pensamiento esa noche y como muchas otras noches atrás fue _Rachel_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sin saberlo - y a sólo un par de vecindarios de distancia - Rachel estaba teniendo una experiencia similar a la de Quinn. Ella apoyó su cabeza en la almohada, programó su alarma para la mañana siguiente, eligiendo una canción que le ayudara a despertar positivamente. Y su mirada se dirigió a la hoja de papel en la pared frente a la elíptica. Rachel sabía que tenía que trabajar muy duro para que sus sueños se hicieran realidad, pero estaba lista, dispuesta y emocionada – tenía el optimismo de una joven mujer que no había fallado en mucho tiempo, simplemente porque ella no había intentando nada en durante un largo tiempo.

Pensó en Juilliard y pensó en Quinn. Y con una sonrisa en sus labios y la determinación fluyendo a través de cada fibra de su ser, Rachel se durmió. Y en sus sueños todos sus deseos se hicieron realidad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn caminó unas pocas cuadras hasta la pequeña cafetería esa mañana. Llegó temprano con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello y vistiendo una chaqueta, para mantenerse caliente. Tomó asiento en una mesa apartada de las demás, ya para lo ultimo y ordenó un chocolate caliente, sacó su libro y comenzó a leer. Estaba emocionada de finalmente ver y pasar un momento agradable con Santana.

A las 8:15, la campana sobre la puerta sonó y Quinn miró por encima de sus lentes para encontrarse con una bien abrigada Santana caminando hacia el mostrador. Hoy hacia mucho más frío que el día anterior. Jodido tiempo de Ohio...

Santana vio a Quinn mirándola, así que hizo su orden, le sonrió e hizo un guiño en dirección a Quinn antes de aceptar su perfectamente hecho - y caliente - latte por parte de la encargada del lugar.

Santana llegó hasta donde estaba la rubia, coloco su taza sobre la mesa y la señaló con entusiasmo. "¡Mira!" -exclamó- "!hicieron un mono con la espuma!" se quitó el abrigo, con una sonrisa ridículamente contagiosa en su rostro.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, se levantó y abrazó a la otra chica, disfrutando de unos segundos de contacto antes de separarse. Con las manos en los hombros de Santana, Quinn dijo "Es bueno verte de nuevo."

"Oh vamos Quinn," dijo la latina mientras tomaba asiento. "No te pongas toda melosa conmigo"

"Ambas sabemos que yo siempre fui la mas melosa de las dos y la que mas muestras de cariño daba", dijo Quinn tomando un sorbo de su bebida y quitándose los lentes.

"Deberías dejarte los lentes, te hacen ver elegante y muy sexy"

Ella movió las cejas y Quinn rodó los ojos. "La siempre seductora Santana López."

"Así que hablando de ser seductora" Santana murmuró: "Tengo un serio problema Q." Quinn frunció las cejas, la latina siempre había sabido cuándo actuar en serio y cuándo ser el alma de la fiesta. Esta Santana sentada frente a ella ahora se veía bastante seria, por lo que Quinn asintió, para que Santana continuara hablando. "Quinn yo..." se veía como claramente estaba luchando para decir lo que tenía que decir, así que la rubia la tomo de la mano para tranquilizarla. La latina respiró hondo y dijo. "Quinn creo que he perdido mi jugada"

Quinn levantó su ceja inmediatamente. "¿Tu... jugada? Explícate."

"Sí," suspiró Santana "Mi jugada, mi talento innato de cortejar a las chicas. Creo que se ha_ ido_."

Dijo la última palabra con tal devastación y certeza que Quinn tuvo que morderse los labios para no reírse a carcajadas. "Santana dudo mucho que tal cosa sea posible ¿por qué piensas eso?"

"Bueno todos sabemos que soy increíble," dijo Santana y Quinn juguetonamente asintió con la cabeza en señal de conformidad por lo que la otra mujer continuó. "Quiero decir durante la secundaria todo lo que tenía que hacer era hacerle un cumplido a sus zapatos y ya las tenia encima de mi."

La rubia dejó caer su mandíbula en falsa indignación. "¡Eso es absolutamente absurdo! Yo no te salté encima solo porque le hicieras un cumplido a mis zapatos." Santana arqueó la ceja y Quinn suspiró. "Quiero decir puede que si lo haya hecho luego de que le hicieras un cumplido a mis zapatos, ¡pero había también muchos otros factores!" Dijo rápidamente las últimas palabras, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Santana ya se estaba riendo maniáticamente ni tampoco significaba que Quinn había probado perfectamente el punto hecho por la latina. "Bien," Quinn rodó los ojos nuevamente. "tenías tu jugada, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que la has perdido ahora?"

Santana rápidamente se dejó de reír y nuevamente se puso toda seria. "Su nombre", comenzó a decir, "es Brittany S. Pierce y estoy locamente enamorada de ella."

"¡Eso está muy bien Santana!" dijo Quinn, genuinamente feliz por su excesivamente dramática amiga que por fin se había enamorado de nuevo. Pero la mirada angustiada en la cara de Santana la detuvo. "¿Cuál es exactamente el problema?"

"Yo... yo no puedo hablar con ella" dijo Santana, elevando una mano al aire en una muestra espectacular de molestia. "Ella camina por toda la escuela con su lindo traje de maestra de educación física, llevando cuerdas para saltar y un balón en sus manos y me dice: ¡Hola Santana! y todo lo que siempre soy capaz de hacer es saludarla con la mano y verme como una completa idiota. Estoy enamorada Quinn, esta mierda es una locura"

Quinn y Santana habían estado juntas durante la mayor parte de la secundaria y se habían separado de manera amistosa - con un beso en los labios y juntando sus frentes - la noche antes de que Santana se trasladara a la universidad de Purdue. Quinn se fue una semana más tarde para la Estatal de Ohio. Ellas se habían mantenido en contacto durante esos primeros meses. Tal vez incluso un año escolar entero. La latina a menudo le relataba sus aventuras de una sola noche y Quinn buscaba leer entre líneas para ver si mencionaba alguna novia legítima, pero Santana nunca se comprometió en serio ese año.

Se habían convertido en algo más que amantes durante su tiempo juntas - se habían convertido en mejores amigas. Por lo que a Quinn realmente no le gustaba ver a Santana saltando de una cama a otra tan fácilmente. Había sido doloroso del tipo: _mi primer amor es… bueno una zorra ahora_, pero Quinn se había mantenido como una persona en quien confiar para Santana, y Santana había permanecido igual para ella. Pero después de ese primer año, las llamadas telefónicas redujeron, los correos electrónicos se acabaron por completo. Y entonces, la rubia se dio cuenta de que ya se deslizaban fuera de la vida de la otra por completo.

"Yo no quiero ser la chica que fui en la universidad", dijo Santana en voz baja. "Quiero ser el tipo de chica que alguien se siente orgullosa de decir, ¿Sí esa chica? Ella es mía. Yo realmente quiero que Brittany diga eso de mi". Quinn sonrió con complicidad. Santana se dio cuenta y rodó los ojos. "Al menos por un rato ya sabes", murmuró, tratando de mantener algo de su soberbia.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Quinn la conocía muy bien - incluso después de todos esos años en los que no se habían comunicado. "Santana eres una chica hermosa, con una mente y un corazón increíble. Posees la capacidad de ser amable, dulce y tan genuina que es probable que la hagas girar de cabeza de pura felicidad. Eso por sí solo debería darte la confianza para que al menos le digas hola cuando ella te salude".

Santana se echó hacia atrás en su silla y con cuidado se llevó su café con leche a los labios para tomar un largo sorbo. Se lamió la espuma que había quedado en sus labios, y coloco nuevamente la taza en la mesa. Inclinándose hacia adelante, le dijo: "Tienes razón Quinn." Y le sonrió a su amiga. "Santana López es una badass por lo que plenamente podré cortejar y posteriormente enamorar a Brittany Pierce"

Las chicas durante un rato compartieron sonrisas, carcajadas y sorbos de bebidas calientes, se sentían como si fueras un par de chicas de nuevo.

El tintineo de la campana en la puerta de la tienda atrajo la atención de Quinn y de su amiga sentada frente a ella. La rubia momentáneamente se quedo - total y absolutamente - distraída por la abrigada Rachel Berry, que caminaba hasta el mostrador.

Santana se dio cuenta rápidamente de que su compañía se encontraba distraída, por lo que siguió la mirada de Quinn hasta la morena entrando en la tienda. Con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, se volteó hacia Quinn y le dijo: "Ah sí tu dijiste que teníamos mucho de qué hablar, ¿no es así Q?"

Quinn se sonrojó mientras bajaba la cabeza mirando a Santana. Sabia que la conversación que estaban a punto de tener sería cualquier cosa menos aburrida y cómoda. Asi que cuando empezaron a hablar - en voz baja con sus cabezas inclinadas la una hacia la otra - Quinn escuchó los tonos suaves e indescifrables de Rachel ordenando en el mostrador.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras Rachel esperaba por su cappuccino, no pudo dejar de notar a las dos mujeres sentadas al final de la tienda. Claramente estaban en una seria conversación, pero Rachel captó la mirada de Quinn sobre ella una vez. La rubia de inmediato bajó la cabeza, pero la sonrisa y el rubor que se extendió por sus mejillas, había hecho de la mañana de Rachel algo muy bueno.

Al recibir su bebida - irónicamente con un corazón dibujado en la espuma - Rachel se dirigió hacia uno de los dos portátiles que estaba disponible para el uso público. Abrió un navegador y tecleó su primera búsqueda.

_Juilliard_

Rachel había necesitado salir de casa. Incluso con todos los preparativos de la obra, la puesta en escena del show y las festividades navideñas, la morena sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo encerrada en casa. Simplemente necesitaba salir y este era su lugar favorito para distraerse y para pensar. Si, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Cuando la página de inicio de Juilliard apareció en su pantalla, Rachel sintió una extraña sensación de emoción. Era parecido a lo que había sentido en ese momento un par de noches antes, cuando estaba tocando y cantando en el escenario. Una parte de ella nunca había renunciado a su sueño de Broadway, convenció a Shelby de dejarla tomar clases de baile. Una parte de ella disfrutaba de esos momentos en el escenario - cuando podía sentirse bella y completa sin necesidad de hablar o cantar, solo bailar. Una parte de ella renació cuando finalmente volvió a cantar - una parte de ella que quería bailar, cantar y actuar. Rachel no estaba segura si ella todavía tenía la oportunidad de ser una estrella como ella siempre había querido desde niña - como Barbra, Liza, Patti, Angela y Bernadette. Pero una parte de Rachel ahora sabía - con determinación férrea y sin dudarlo un instante más - que ella iba a hacer todo lo posible para tratar de cumplir ese sueño.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente mientras Rachel anotaba toda la información que necesitaba. Al parecer aun tenía tiempo para mandar su solicitud. Pero tendría que trabajar duro para poder enviar a tiempo todo lo requerido por la universidad, de tal manera de que su solicitud fuese considerada. Necesitaba llenar unos papeles, cartas de recomendación y una grabación de sí misma actuando y escribir un ensayo...

Rachel sabía que con la práctica y la perseverancia, su grabación podría ser asombrosa. Pero era el ensayo lo que la ayudaría a destacar aún más. Así que miró las temáticas, y ya supo exactamente qué escribir. Era como si prácticamente se escribiera ahora mismo en su cabeza.

De repente, el sonido más impresionante de auténtica risa flotó a través de la tienda hasta los oídos de Rachel. Ella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mientras su otro objetivo - nunca olvidado - se presentó otra vez en su mente. Y antes de que Rachel pudiera detenerse, estaba escribiendo lo que sería su segunda búsqueda.

_Escuelas para Sordos en Nueva York _

Porque en el sueño de Rachel la noche anterior, ella había sido una estrella, pero también estaba una orgullosa y hermosa rubia sentada en primera fila del teatro con bella una sonrisa y ojos brillantes.

Luego de un rato Rachel finalmente cerró el navegador, bebió el último sorbo de su cappuccino, y se dirigió a la salida. Se detuvo en la puerta y se tomó un momento - sólo un momento - para mirar en dirección a Quinn. Captando la mirada de la rubia, la saludó con una sonrisa amable en su rostro antes de salir y caminar a casa mientras los pensamientos de _Juilliard_ y _Quinn_ y su _futuro_ flotaban fácilmente a través de su mente.

Pero la idea del ensayo reapareció, Rachel sabía que tenía que ponerse en frente de su portátil apenas llegar a su casa y escribirlo.

_Describe el obstáculo más difícil que has tenido que superar. Menciona el impacto que ha tenido en ti y que has aprendido de la experiencia..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Estaras en la ciudad por unos días más ¿cierto?" Quinn preguntó cuando finalmente se pusieron de pie y dispuestas a irse por caminos separados.

"Sí sólo hasta el jueves. Despues me voy a Carmel para ir a la escuela el lunes."

"...¿Y?" dijo Quinn graciosamente, molestaba a Santana.

"Y" Santana imitó: "Le voy a pedir a Brittany una cita tan pronto la vea."

"Buena chica", dijo Quinn, palmeando alegremente a la otra chica en la cabeza.

Santana la empujó, pero inmediatamente la abrazó fuertemente. "Quinn," respiró contra el cuello de la otra chica, "Te he extrañado mucho"

Quinn comenzó a romperse - algo que había evitado hasta ahora con éxito. "San", susurró en voz baja mientras los pensamientos de la secundaria, el amor joven y sus toques y sus besos y sus recuerdos de repente la acecharon. "Yo también te he extrañado mucho" Su voz se estremeció involuntariamente. "Gracias por todo."

Santana se apartó un poco e inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia adelante. Quinn le correspondió inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo para presionar su frente con la de la latina. "Quinn por favor ten cuidado" Las palabras de Santana eran intensas y Quinn la estaba escuchando con atención, como lo había hecho durante toda su conversación anterior. "Es como dice un amigo, _'debes renunciar a la vida que había planeado para tener la vida que te espera'_. Sólo asegúrate de saber cuál es cuál ¿ok?"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn se sentó en el asiento del copiloto en el auto de Santana, mientras la chica la llevaba a su casa. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas como dándose fuerza la una a la otra. Quinn sabía que ahora tenía que ser lo suficientemente valiente como para ver exactamente lo que el universo estaba diseñando para ella.

Santana se detuvo frente al edificio y Quinn se inclinó, colocando un beso en la mejilla de la latina. "Gracias" le dijo.

Le dio un guiño y le respondió: "ambas estamos enamoradas Q, una situación de mierda. Pero también es una completa, total y absurdamente agradable sensación"

Se despidieron y se prometieron llamarse, escribirse y reunirse de nuevo y todas esas otras cosas que la gente siempre promete. Quinn caminó hacia su departamento y sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando finalmente levantó la vista, su respiración se detuvo al ver al frente de ella.

"¡Caleb!" - exclamó antes de salir corriendo a las escaleras. Su hermano estaba sentado en uno de los escalones, él dio un salto cuando ella se acercó, y le dio un gran abrazo, el más grande de todos los que había recibido hasta ahora. "Oh Dios mío" murmuraba en voz baja. Ella estaba llorando y riendo al mismo tiempo y él también, no podía escucharlo pero podía sentirlo. Quinn finalmente recuperó la compostura y lo llevó hasta su apartamento. Con esto su día había sido increíble. Y como de costumbre Santana tenía razón – estas cosas le producían una completa, total y absurdamente agradable sensación"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No se a ustedes pero a mi me gusta esta amistad de Santana-Quinn, no como la pintan en Glee de amor y odio. (No soy fan de Quinntana) Ademas creo que Quinn realmente necesita alguien con quien desahogarse, prácticamente no tiene muchas personas en quien confiar solo Santana y Caleb.

¿Alguien vio el final de temporada de Glee? Uff que patético y confuso... como han acabado con la serie… Muy a diferencia del final de Arrow que estuvo Increible aunque ando un poco enojada con los productores solo por un hecho en especifico (Disculpen se que esto en nada tiene que ver con la historia pero no podía dejar de mencionarlo xD)

Gracias por comentar (con especial mención a jasgronn por hacerme responsable de sus ojeras) y apoyar la historia =D


	12. Primeros pasos al futuro

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Hoy escribiré en negrita las palabras que Quinn y Caleb se dicen por medio del lenguaje de señas. Disfruten

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 12: Primeros pasos al futuro**

Quinn estaba acostada sobre su pecho en la cama. Caleb estaba sentado a pocos metros de ella en la silla del escritorio. Llevaba una camisa roja, jeans oscuros y su cabello rubio estaba más largo que la última vez que Quinn lo vio. Él nunca arreglaba su cabello, solo pasaba sus dedos para dejarlo desordenado. Realmente ese look lo hacía ver bien.

Estuvieron en silencio durante unos momentos, cada uno disfrutando simplemente de la presencia del otro. La cabeza de Quinn aún estaba conmocionada por la presencia inesperada de su hermano menor. Ella sabía que su descanso de la universidad terminaría en unos pocos días, por lo que estaba emocionada de tenerlo ahí en su dormitorio y triste porque probablemente no sería por mucho tiempo.

Finalmente Quinn se sentó en la cama, la espalda apoyada en la almohada con los tobillos cruzados delante de ella. "**No puedo creer que estés aquí**." Señaló y las pronunció a la vez, antes de notar como sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Caleb se inclinó hacia delante colocando sus codos en las rodillas. Él le sonrió y Quinn sintió que era algo así como mirarse en un espejo. Cuando eran unos niños, todo el mundo siempre les decían cuan similares eran sus rasgos faciales, cuan parecidas eran sus sonrisas. Quizás Caleb podría haberse molestado de que siempre lo compararan con su hermana, pero él solo respondía: bueno, ella tiene la suerte de que heredó la misma belleza que yo.

**Quinn**, finalmente señaló, **no llores.**

Pero cuando apenas él señaló las palabras, ella empezó a llorar más fuerte, por lo que Caleb se sentó a su lado y la abrazó, la besó en la frente y Quinn se sintió segura en sus brazos. **Es que te extrañé mucho** señalo ella, sin atreverse a hablar, este era uno de esos momentos donde sentía que su voz no era lo suficientemente estable para manejar la situación.

**Yo también te extrañé hermana mayor**, se quitó los zapatos y se sentó frente a ella con sus piernas cruzadas paralelas a las de la rubia.

Quinn dejó pasar un minuto antes de hablar de nuevo. **"Ok, basta de estar triste. Dime cómo es que estás aquí, no esperaba verte hasta las vacaciones de primavera o algo así." **

"**Se lo exigí a mi jefe, Sue siempre nos tiene trabajando mucho, pero no soy un esclavo, así que le dije que me iba a casa por unos días a ver a mi familia, y que cuando vuelva, volvería a ser su mejor empleado del mes."** Él sonrió y se apoyó en sus codos.

**"Ya veo,"** dijo Quinn mientras asentía con la cabeza, estaba impresionada con esa muestra de iniciativa por parte de su hermano. ¿Y qué me dices de Tina? Dijo moviendo la cabeza de manera burlona **"¿No te extrañara ella mientras estás aquí?"** y le sonrió para mostrarle a Caleb que estaba bromeando, aunque también le interesaba saber más de la chica de la que su hermano siempre hablaba.

"Quinn!" y salió de la cama, pero Quinn aún mantenía su sonrisa porque Caleb también estaba sonriendo. Él comenzó a caminar alrededor de la cama, gesticulando con entusiasmo todo el tiempo. **"Dejando las bromas a un lado, ¡creo que estoy enamorado!"**

"**¿enamorado?"** le dijo la rubia y él asintió vigorosamente mientras seguía paseándose por la habitación.

"**Si enamorado Quinn, yo la amo. Ella es hermosa, talentosa y tiene buen ojo para el arte, ¡además de que canta como una diosa!"** Caleb la miró y vio las cejas levantadas de Quinn. **"Me han dicho que yo le gusto"** dijo sonriendo.

**"Eso está muy bien Caleb, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti! ¿Ya le dijiste que estás enamorado de ella?"** Quinn cogió una almohada y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Algo dentro de ella se derritió un poco al pensar en el amor, su hermano estaba enamorado y ella también estaba enamorada. Esto era algo que ella sabía con seguridad que era así. Era algo que poco a poco ha ido aceptando, quizás de un mes para acá – luego de luchar en contra del sentimiento y de evitarlo, pero finalmente lo aceptó. Ahora estaba nuevamente emocionada por el futuro – y es que el comportamiento de Rachel le había indicado que ella quizás podría tener esos mismos sentimientos. Y sin importar cuán delicada era la situación, Quinn guardaba la esperanza de que todo estaría bien.

**"Hey"** le dijo Caleb y Quinn lo miro cayendo en cuenta que se había metido demasiado en su mente. **"¿En qué piensas?"** cuestionó.

**"Lo siento",** respondió Quinn. Sus manos se movían con rapidez, tratando de disipar cualquier pregunta que su hermano podría estar pensando hacerle. La situación en la que estaba era algo que aún no quería contarle a Caleb. **"Háblame de tus clases para el próximo semestre ¿Tienes alguna con Tina?" **

"**Quinn..."** señalo Caleb. **"Tú no me engañas"**

"**¿De que estas hablando?"** Quinn respondió.

"**Soy un hombre enamorado y lo veo en tu cara. ¿Cuándo ibas a decirme que estás saliendo con alguien?"** Dijo estando frente a ella otra vez.

Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír, él estaba emocionado por ella. Caleb siempre había sido la única persona en su familia con la cual realmente valía la pena hablar. Si bien era cierto que la rubia habló de ese tema con Santana esta mañana, algo dentro de ella le decía que no lo hablara aun con Caleb. Todavía no.

**"No estoy viendo a nadie",** respondió ella. Y era verdad hasta cierto punto, ella no estaba saliendo con alguien y tampoco estaba en una relación. Pero su corazón definitivamente ya estaba tomado, ella vio en Rachel mucho más de lo que jamás había en alguien en su vida.

"**Me estás diciendo verdades a medias"** dijo él, cruzando los brazos y fingiendo una cara de molestia.

Esto hizo que Quinn se riera y le dijo **"Caleb te lo prometo, no estoy saliendo con nadie."** No se atrevía a decir que _no hay nadie_, porque sabía que era falso y no era justo para Rachel que la negara de esa manera. Pero ahora Caleb le estaba haciendo ojitos. Quinn estaba preocupada de que él siguiera indagando, si lo seguía haciendo, ella sabía que iba a encontrar cosas que aún no estaba preparada para explicarle. **"Si alguna vez saliera en serio con alguien, ¿no crees que te lo diría?"**

Él extendió su mano y Quinn se la tomó. Se sentaron y se miraron el uno al otro durante unos minutos, Quinn sabía que todo estaba bien entre ellos, sabía que esta era su manera de decirle que no preguntaría más por el tema.

Quinn apartó la mano para hablarle, **"me encontré con Santana esta mañana. No la había visto en mucho tiempo. Fue muy agradable hablar con ella."**

Caleb levantó sus cejas en asombro. **"¿Era ella la que te trajo a casa? Esa loca, ¿cómo está? ¿Qué es de su vida?" **

Y así ellos pasaron del tema, cayendo fácilmente en esa familiaridad que compartían como hermanos. Pasaron las horas, y la conversación fluyó de ida y vuelta entre ellos, y Quinn finalmente se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado a su hermano. Fue agradable sentirse menos sola.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel cogió los rollos del horno y los llevó a la mesa, Shelby le sonrió y le paso un plato con granos verdes, Rachel tomó algunos con su cuchara antes de pasarle nuevamente el plato a su madre. Ambas comieron mayormente entre silencios. Rachel aún se estaba acostumbrando a hablar de nuevo, por lo que sus conversaciones hasta ahora - si es que en realidad se pueden llamar así – habían sido breves y concretas. Pero Shelby siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro así que la morena sintió que cada pequeño paso que daba era bien recibido.

"Hoy investigue un poco", dijo Rachel entre bocado y bocado. "sobre la universidad y esas cosas..."

Los ojos de Shelby inmediatamente se centraron en el rostro de Rachel, pero trató de no mirarla con demasiada emoción para no asustarla. Se volvió hacia su plato, cortó un trozo de pollo antes de meterlo en su boca, lo masticó lentamente y lo tragó antes de decir: "¿Ah sí?" Rachel nunca antes - ni una sola vez - había mencionado sus planes para la universidad. Shelby había estado preocupada por el futuro de Rachel, ella no quería que su hija terminara trabajando sesenta horas a la semana sólo para sobrevivir, como ella lo había hecho durante los últimos quince años. Ella pensaba que su hija no tenía planes – al menos eso era lo que sabía esta ahora – por lo que se imaginó que terminaría igual que ella. Así que hablar ahora de la universidad, era una conversación de la cual Shelby tenía mucho interés en hablar.

"Sí bueno he decidido aplicar en Juilliard." La voz de Rachel era cualquier cosa menos firme cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios. Una cosa era planificar y organizar todo y otra muy diferente era contárselo a tu madre. Y es que las madres siempre te dicen las cosas como son de frente, y eso a veces puede ser aterrador.

Shelby mantuvo una fachada de calma, colocó el tenedor en el plato y se reclinó en su silla. Levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de Rachel, tomó varias respiraciones profundas antes de preguntar: "Juilliard?"

Rachel asintió. "Sí Juilliard. Hoy busqué todo lo que tengo que hacer para poder aplicar. Aun… estoy a tiempo" Shelby asintió con la cabeza lentamente. "Sé que puedo hacerlo, yo sé que podré hacerlo."

"De eso estoy segura, pero Juilliard es muy competitiva." Shelby había visto los vídeos caseros de Rachel de cuando niña. Ella los encontró cerca del VHS, Rachel a veces los veía por la noche cuando Shelby estaba durmiendo. Por lo que en la mañana ella encontraba a su hija durmiendo en el sofá, con el televisor encendido y un montón de Kleenex usados a su alrededor. Ella despertaba a Rachel para que se duchara antes de irse a la escuela, y luego ella misma se sentaba a ver los vídeos. Incluso con tan solo nueve años, Rachel estuvo magnífica.

"Lo sé, el año pasado sólo aceptaron un cinco por ciento de todos los candidatos que aplicaron" dijo Rachel, asintiendo con la cabeza, sabía muy bien que era un gran desafío. "Pero hace poco canté, y ahora solo pienso en eso. Cuando niña soñaba con estar en Broadway y de repente me siento de nuevo así. Es casi abrumador, una vez tuve este sueño y pensé que lo había abandonado... pero siento como que ha regresado a mí o algo así, y no hay nada más que quiera hacer de mi vida. "

Shelby puso su mano en su barbilla como si estuviera pensando y finalmente le dijo sonriendo "Ok" y se sintió como si esa sola palabra las liberara a ambas en ese momento.

"¿Ok?" Rachel cuestionó, con una sonrisa de inmediato en su cara. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad. "¿Estás segura? Quiero decir... Nueva York está muy lejos, y tan solo para aplicar debo pagar 100$. Y cuando inevitablemente, me pidan ir para audicionar en persona, será aún más costoso..." Ella le respondió con su sonrisa vacilante. Sabía lo duro que Shelby trabajaba para poder mantenerse las dos.

Shelby agitó la mano. "Rachel ¿te acuerdas cuando te hablé hace un par de años del dinero que tus padres dejaron para ti en el banco?" Rachel asintió. "No es una gran cantidad de dinero, pero es sustancial. Yo nunca tomé nada de allí, quería dejártelo para que tuvieras algo con que comenzar tu propia vida o para que lo usaras en la universidad o el pago inicial para una casa o un auto o algo así. Pero si realmente estas decidida de aplicar en Juilliard, yo diría que este es un buen momento para usar parte del dinero y darte todas las herramientas que necesitas para lograr esa meta. "

Rachel sonrió de nuevo y asintió emocionada "¡Eso sería fantástico!" Y empezó a llorar lágrimas de felicidad. Porque las cosas estaban bien, Rachel se imaginó su futuro y vio como las cosas caigan en su lugar, ahora sólo tenía que hacer todo lo posible en su presente para que todo suceda en el futuro.

Ellas finalmente lavaron los platos y se sentaron a la mesa de la cocina. Rachel trajo todo lo que tenía para la aplicación y le habló de sus ideas. Hablaron durante horas - de sus esperanzas, sus sueños y el futuro, de hacer Juilliard y Nueva York una realidad. Esa noche ambas se quedaron dormidas con una sonrisa en sus labios y no lágrimas en sus ojos.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn cerró el maletero del auto que Caleb había alquilado. Se miraron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Él joven sólo pudo estar allí por dos días, pero él ya se sentía como un elemento permanente en la vida de Quinn – eso era algo sucedía cada vez que pasaban tiempo juntos, y que les hacía muy difícil el momento de la despedida.

"Te amo hermanito", Quinn murmuró contra el cuello de Caleb.

Él sintió el aliento de la rubia contra su piel y sonrió, "Te amo" le dijo. Sus palabras no fueron pronunciadas perfectamente ya que él nunca se tomó el tiempo de practicar esa habilidad. Pero eran lo suficientemente claras y Quinn lo habrían entendido de todos modos.

Ella se apartó. **"Saluda de mi parte a mamá, ¿ok?"**

"**¿Y nada para papá?"** Caleb le preguntó en broma, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y moviendo sus cejas juguetonamente. Quinn dio un puñetazo en el hombro. "¡Ay!" exclamó. **"Bien le diré a mamá tus saludos."**

**"Espero que tengas un buen viaje de regreso al DC, no trabajes demasiado, sé bueno con Tina, asiste a todas tus clases y estudia ¿de acuerdo?"** le dijo Quinn como buena hermana mayor, Caleb caminó hacia el lado del conductor.

Él levantó sus manos para callarla y sonriendo dijo: **"Bueno, bueno, sí señora, lo haré. Voy a ser un buen chico en la universidad"** Le guiñó un ojo con picardía y Quinn se abalanzó para abrazarlo una vez más.

Ella se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo a los ojos, esos ojos color avellana que ambos tenían. **"Cuídate"**

Él asintió. **"Tú también."**

No se dijeron _adiós_, realmente nunca lo hacían.

Esa tarde Quinn se puso a ordenar todo el apartamento. La escuela empezaría en un par de días y aún no había buscado el jodido abrigo, así que con determinación entró en su habitación, se puso un par de jeans y unos zapatos antes de agarrar su chaqueta y salir por la puerta.

Quinn iba a llegar a casa con ese abrigo de una vez por todas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

No había ningún auto estacionado frente al teatro, pero Quinn decidió ir a ver si estaba abierto. Tiró de la manija de la puerta y estaba cerrada. Pero cuando pegó su cara en el cristal, pudo ver las luces encendidas en el interior. Alguien definitivamente estaba allí.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí misma para protegerse del frío y rápidamente dio la vuelta al edificio, corrió los últimos metros hasta la entrada del backstage. La puerta estaba abierta, y sus sospechas de que alguien estaba allí finalmente se confirmaron.

Y cuando finalmente entró al lugar, Quinn escuchó de inmediato la voz inimitable de Rachel Berry. Podía contar las veces que había oído la voz de la chica hasta ahora con una sola mano, pero ya sabía que nadie podría cantar igual que ella. Al menos en la opinión de Quinn.

Quinn desabrochó su chaqueta mientras entraba al escenario por la parte de atrás. "Hola Rachel" le dijo después de que la otra chica había cantado la última nota de la canción. Rachel recogió un dispositivo negro del piso y rápidamente volteó al escuchar la voz de Quinn.

"Hola" respondió con una sonrisa de sorpresa en su rostro.

Era una palabra, sólo una palabra, nada más y nada menos. Probablemente no debería haber hecho que a Quinn le latiera más rápido el corazón, probablemente no debería haber causado la sonrisa que pronto se dibujó en sus labios. Y probablemente Quinn no debería haberse sentido tan terriblemente complacida consigo misma al finalmente obtener una respuesta vocal de Rachel, en las líneas de una conversación normal. Pero había sucedido. La confianza de Quinn también subió mil veces más porque Rachel llevaba el abrigo que ella le había prestado la noche después de las Seccionales.

"Eso sonó muy bien", dijo Quinn. "Quiero decir… yo apenas entré y escuché los últimos acordes de la canción, pero fue genial." Rachel sonrió y jugueteó con lo que estaba en sus manos. "Entonces," comenzó Quinn de nuevo, desesperada por extender su tiempo con la otra chica. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante. "¿Qué haces aquí sola? ¿Y qué estabas cantando?" Tal vez si hacía varias preguntas podía convertir el saludo inicial de la morena en una conversación real.

Quinn bajó las escaleras que estaban a un lado del escenario y se sentó en el centro de la primera fila. Rachel avanzó y se sentó en el borde del escenario. "El Señor Ryerson me deja utilizar esto" - indicó el dispositivo en su mano – "... Para grabarme cantando, él me dejó entrar y así podría utilizar el escenario, es el mejor lugar con el que puedo contar para hacerlo, si bien la acústica no es tan buena, al menos es mejor que en mi cocina".

Rachel bajó la mirada hacia su regazo y tiró de los bordes del abrigo de Quinn. La rubia sonrió y dijo: "Sí, comprendo. ¿Y para que te estás grabando?" Ella estaba toda emocionada con la situación, pero estaba trabajando muy duro para no ser evidente y controlar su voz.

"Es para aplicar en la universidad, tengo que enviar una grabación de mi voz junto a la solicitud inicial. Estaba cantando My Man de Funny Girl. Es... Bueno probablemente la canción más difícil que he cantado en mi vida". Ella levantó la vista y captó la mirada de Quinn, ambas se sonrieron. "Pero yo quiero demostrar... No sé ¿todo? No sólo mi rango o mi técnica sino también la profundidad emocional que puedo encontrar dentro de mí misma."

Quinn asintió comprensivamente. "¿Así que ya tienes la canción lista, buenos tiempos, el tono y todo eso?"

Rachel se rió. "Sí mi tono está perfecto. He estado cantando casi sin parar durante los últimos días tratando de que todo me salga impecable. Esta no es la primera canción que he probado, pero sin duda es con la que me quedo. Creo que a Barbra le gustaría mi rendición". Ella se puso de pie y se acercó a un taburete que estaba en el centro del escenario con un equipo de música en él. Ella jugueteó con el aparato por unos momentos antes de voltear a ver a Quinn. "¿Te importa si ensayo otra vez? El señor Rumba ha mencionado antes que tú tienes un título en música, y me encantaría que me dieras alguna sugerencia o consejo."

Nunca se cuestionó que si Quinn quería escuchar o no, porque por supuesto que lo quería. Así que ella asintió. "Claro me encantaría. Pero es sólo un grado menor en música, así que no esperes que yo sea de mucha ayuda."

Rachel sonrió. "A veces sólo tener un público es suficiente para sacar lo mejor de un artista."

Quinn se echó hacia atrás en su asiento y cruzó las piernas. Mientras veía como Rachel avanzaba para colocar el dispositivo de grabación a pocos metros de la orilla del escenario. Mientras estuvo cerca de la rubia, la joven levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos por un momento, se mordió el labio, y Quinn apretó aún más sus piernas.

Aun sosteniendo con una mano el dispositivo, Rachel llevó su dedo a los labios en señal de que guardara silencio. Quinn inhalo y exhalo lentamente por la nariz, preguntándose si Rachel sabía lo que ese gesto tan simple le provocaba a ella. Pronto un silencio total y absoluto se hizo presente en el lugar. Rachel pulsó el botón de la grabadora, se puso de pie y se acercó de puntillas al equipo de sonido para iniciar la música. Una pista instrumental llenó el aire mientras Rachel dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y hacia la izquierda, formando una especie de triángulo entre ella, la grabadora y el equipo de música.

Al igual que la primera vez que escuchó a Rachel cantar, Quinn cerró los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Y Esperó a que la voz de Rachel la atravesara.

_Oh my man, I love him so.  
He'll never know.  
All my life is just despair,  
But I don't care.  
When he takes me in his arms,  
The world is bright, alright…_

Quinn tuvo que colocar su mano en su boca, ya que estaba fracasando espectacularmente en eso de controlar sus emociones. Ella sabía que la chica podía cantar, pero esto era algo completamente distinto. Quinn podía sentir literalmente todo, era más de lo que sus enloquecidos nervios podían manejar. La mera presencia de la otra chica era suficiente para mantener en vilo a Quinn, incluso por horas después del encuentro, pero oírla cantar de esta manera llevó las cosas a un nivel completamente nuevo.

_What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away,  
When I know I'll come back on my knees someday?  
For whatever my man is,  
I am his forever more._

Poco a poco la música iba avanzando hasta el momento cumbre de la canción, y Quinn podía observar todas las expresiones faciales de la morena. Era como si cada palabra fuese real para ella, como si Rachel estuviese expresando sus deseos más íntimos. Incluso esos deseos tan intimos que tenía miedo de expresar en sus propias palabras.

El arreglo musical era diferente al de la película - Quinn había visto Funny Girl, una o dos veces y reconoció que habían un par de versos que faltan - pero fue indescriptiblemente poderoso cuando Rachel comenzó a cantar de nuevo los mismos dos versos anteriores.

_Oh my man, I love him so.  
He'll never know!  
All my life is just despair,  
But I don't care!  
When he takes me in his arms,  
The world is bright, alright!_

Mientras sostuvo la nota del _alright_, Quinn sintió como cada pelo de su nuca se encontraba en punta, también lo de sus brazos. Rachel estaba emulando a Barbra perfectamente en estos momentos.

_What's the difference if I say  
I'll go away,  
When I know I'll come back on my knees someday?  
For whatever my man is,  
I am his forever more._

El poder y la pasión en su voz era abrumadora. Quinn estaba en completo asombro y adoración aún más por las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de la chica cuando la pista musical se terminó.

Rachel movió sus Hombros hasta que su respiración se equilibrara. Luego se dio la vuelta al equipo de música antes de que cambiara a la siguiente pista, y caminó rápidamente hasta la grabadora para apagarla.

Cuando apagó la grabación y se colocó delante de Quinn, la rubia le preguntó: "Tú... tu grabaste todo, ¿verdad?"

Rachel llevó el dispositivo hasta su cara, apretó algunos botones antes de mirar a Quinn y responderle "Sí, lo tengo todo."

Quinn se levantó y le dio a Rachel la ovación que se merecía. "Bien creo que esa es la definitiva".

Rachel agachó la cabeza y un genuino rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Levantó la mano para limpiarse las lágrimas. "¿En serio?" cuestionó.

"Rachel eso estuvo... no tengo palabras. Creo que no existen palabras que me permitan describir lo hermoso que eso estuvo, lo mucho que me conmovió tu actuación en este momento. ¿Cómo lo haces?"

Inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado, Rachel preguntó: "¿Hacer qué?"

Quinn negó con la cabeza, la chica ni siquiera se había dado cuenta... "La emoción, la pasión detrás de tus palabras, nos hiciste llorar a ambas", dijo Quinn haciendo un gesto a la humedad en sus manos mientras se secaba las mejillas. "Eso fue poderoso Rachel, y muy hermoso."

"Quizás porque cuando canto esta canción tengo a alguien en mente," dijo Rachel en voz baja. Quinn por poco no la llega a escuchar. Estaba segura de que había oído mal. "De hecho, si no estuviera tan obsesionada con el cuidado de la integridad de la canción, probablemente habría cambiado los pronombres".

La mandíbula de Quinn cayó al piso, mientras la otra chica caminó hasta el taburete en el escenario. _¿Acaba de insinuar que...?_

"¿Así que estas segura que esa toma es la definitiva?"

Quinn no había escuchado ninguna de las otras tomas de Rachel. Pero no necesitaba hacerlo. "Sí", respondió ella. "Estoy segura."

"Me alegro de que pienses así. Me sentí muy bien con esa última. He estado cantando sin parar desde hace unos días y tengo que descansar mi voz. Déjame mandarle un mensaje a Shelby para decirle que ya terminé."

"¿Dónde vives? Yo podría llevarte a casa", Quinn se ofreció. _¡Muerde tu lengua, Quinn!_ mentalmente se reprendió a sí misma. Pero ya lo había dicho.

Rachel la observó por un momento antes de contestar. "Justo en el lado este, cerca de Lima Heights."

"¡Oh!" Quinn exclamó. "¡Perfecto! Yo vivo muy cerca de allí, vamos te llevaré, de todas maneras envíale un mensaje a tu mamá para pedirle permiso, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rachel asintió y recogió sus cosas. Ellas comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

"Entonces, ¿para cuales universidades estás solicitando?" Quinn preguntó mientras se colocaba su abrigo y lo abotonaba.

"Sólo estoy aplicando para una universidad."

"¿Sí?" Quinn preguntó con las cejas levantadas en curiosidad.

"Sí," respondió Rachel mientras salía por la puerta que Quinn mantenía abierta para ella. "Juilliard".

La mandíbula de Quinn llegó nuevamente al piso, la rubia miró a la chica mientras caminaba lejos de ella. "Juilliard?" – susurró más para sí misma que cualquier otra persona, ya Rachel ya estaba a varios centímetros de distancia de ella. "Wow".

La rubia trató de no mirar mucho a la joven mientras está movía sensualmente sus caderas, esta misma chica que había sido un enigma desde el primer día y que claramente aun no iba a cambiar eso en el corto plazo. _Pero realmente_, pensó Quinn, _yo no lo cambiaría por nada_. Y siguió a Rachel hasta el auto, preguntándose todo el tiempo con qué clase de sorpresas tendría que enfrentarse ahora.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Me encantó trabajar en este cap, creó que el crecimiento de Rachel y la relación Faberry en si es palpable a este punto. Además de que me fascina la canción My man en voz de Lea sexy Michele, por cierto creo que esta es una de esas canciones que cuando las traduces de su idioma original pierden su esencia (mi opinión) por eso no la traduje.

Creo que en este momento es cuando uno diría coloquialmente: Quinn la pelota está en tu campo, ¿qué harás? Consideró que si tenía alguna duda de los sentimientos de Rachel, luego de eso ya se disiparon.

Gracias a todas esas personas que toman un momento de su día para leer y la molestia de comentar.

¿Recogerá alguna vez Quinn su abrigo? xD


	13. ¿Quinn por que te torturas así?

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Más interacción Faberry y un suceso que marcará una nueva etapa en la historia. ¡Disfruten!

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 13: ¿Quinn por que te torturas así?**

El viento que emanaba de la calefacción del auto movió un mechón de cabello hacia la cara de Quinn, le hacía cosquillas y le imposibilitaba conducir, por lo que acomodo rápidamente el cabello detrás de su oreja. Y permaneció inmóvil después de eso, bueno tan inmóvil como podía estarlo antes de cambiar de una velocidad a otra. Estaba agradecida por tener un auto con transmisión manual - estaba agradecida de tener una excusa fácil para mantener ambas manos ocupadas - ser un buena conductora - también ayudaba que Quinn estaba con su vista al frente del camino - y no mirando a la chica que estaba en el asiento del copiloto. Y sin embargo, cada vez que se encontraba un semáforo en rojo o una señal de stop, la rubia involuntariamente inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha, muy ligeramente, sólo para mirarla durante unos pocos segundos.

Pero la morena siempre la pillaba, Rachel inclinaba su barbilla ligeramente hacia la izquierda y sonreía en dirección a Quinn. La rubia le sonreía tímidamente, antes de fijar nuevamente su mirada en la carretera. Las sonrisas de la más joven eran dulces y encantadoras, tanto que hacían sentir a Quinn relajada y a su corazón feliz, era como si todo estuviese bien en el mundo - o por lo menos en el espacio compartido en el vehículo. De vez en cuando la rubia pudo ver mejor la cara de su alumna – y recordó cuando estuvieron ambas en el baño juntas, cuando sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Rachel presionada al de ella.

Eso era todo lo que Quinn podía hacer para evitar que tomara la mano de la morena en el próximo semáforo en rojo, para impedir que le pidiera a la chica que le tocara la delicada piel de su mano y entrelazar sus dedos...

"¿Estás lista para ir a la escuela el lunes?" preguntó Rachel, después de varios minutos de silencio.

Quinn tragó con fuerza el nudo en la garganta que tenía y sacudió sus pensamientos apenas escuchó esa hermosa voz que su corazón había anhelado escuchar durante tanto tiempo. "Lo estoy", respondió ella. "Me encantan las vacaciones. Por supuesto, ¿a quién no? Pero tengo ganas de volver a la rutina."

En su visión periférica, vio a Rachel abrir su boca para hablar sus siguientes palabras - observó detenidamente el movimiento de su lengua humedeciendo sus labios carnosos. Quinn estaba muy agradecida de esa pequeña conversación que tuvieron en el teatro, eso le permitió a Rachel ganar confianza para que sea ella quien iniciara las conversaciones entre ambas y no solo Quinn. "Yo también extraño la escuela." Quinn no había mencionado explícitamente que extrañaba la escuela - pero era evidente - y Rachel tenía razón, por supuesto que la extrañaba. Extrañaba ver a la morena todos los días. "Va a ser extraño, tener que despedirse de ella en unos pocos meses. Pero..." se detuvo momentáneamente, y Quinn se resistió al impulso de preguntarle que quería decir. La rubia casi que podía imaginarse a Rachel con sus labios apretados y sus manos listas para señalar las palabras que parecían demasiado difícil para decir en voz alta. "... Estoy más emocionada por el futuro."

Quinn le sonrió a Rachel en respuesta, y se encontró una vez resistiéndose a la tentación de apretarle la rodilla a Rachel o acariciarle el hombro como un gesto de felicitación... o algo así.

"Wow," dijo Rachel. "No puedo creer lo bien que se siente decir eso." Su voz de repente se escuchó apagada y triste, y Quinn quería animarla.

"¿Por qué no deberías sentirte bien de admitir que eres feliz?" Preguntó Quinn, mirando momentáneamente a la morena mientras estaba en una señal de stop.

Rachel ni siquiera se lo pensó y dijo: "por la culpa".

Con el ceño fruncido, Quinn abrió la boca para responderle, pero Rachel rápidamente la cortó.

"No, está bien," dijo ella con voz tranquila pero segura. "Estoy feliz, puedo admitirlo a pesar de la culpa. Es sólo que a veces me imagino sus caras, y las veo borrosas... Eso sólo sirve para hacer de la culpa algo más abrumador." De repente, la joven cerró su boca, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de las palabras que estaba dejando salir tan libremente de sus labios.

Quinn quería más que nunca enlazar su mano con la de Rachel – sostenérsela y nunca dejarla ir. Porque sentía que la morena nuevamente se estaba cerrando en sí misma, y eso era algo por lo cual sentir miedo.

"Gira a la izquierda aquí." Quinn asintió, pero como Rachel estaba mirando por la ventana y no vio el gesto. "Es justo ésta, la casa de las persianas verdes."

Quinn detuvo el auto frente a la casa y notó que no estaba el auto de Shelby, al parecer no estaba en casa para recibir a su hija.

Y como si Rachel hubiera leído sus pensamientos le respondió: "Ella trabaja largas horas casi todos los días." Tenía la cabeza inclinada, mirando sus dedos jugar con el dobladillo del suéter de Quinn.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Quinn se volteó un poco en su asiento para mirar a Rachel – esperando que la otra chica continuara hablando – pero como no lo hizo, Quinn habló. "Espero que el resto de tu fin de semana sea genial. Y te deseo buena suerte con la aplicación para Juilliard y todo."

Los ojos de Rachel se iluminaron - un cambio que la rubia estaba complacida de ver - rápidamente la chica miró en dirección a Quinn. "Hablando de eso, he escrito un ensayo de admisión. ¿Crees que podrías leerlo la otra semana y revisármelo? Tengo que enviarlo por correo lo más pronto posible, pero me encantaría que tú lo leas y me des tu opinión. Tus consejos durante mis escritos para el proyecto Morrie fueron tan acertados, que he pensado en ti de primera para que lo leas."

"Claro Rachel me encantaría." Las palabras salieron de los labios de Quinn y sin haberlo pensado mucho o nada en absoluto. La rubia se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus acciones, comportamientos, pensamientos, palabras y gestos cuando estaba en presencia de la otra chica le salían sin esfuerzo, sin inhibirse, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Esto definitivamente era peligroso.

Quinn tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la calefacción estaba causándole que sus mejillas se enrojecieran - ¿o era la intensa mirada de Rachel sobre ella? De cualquier manera, ella agachó la cabeza y abrió la boca para hablar, para despedirse - porque hacer eso era lo más sensato en una situación así. Pero de nuevo Rachel la interrumpió. "Te veré el lunes durante la cuarta hora."

Rachel se acercó y puso su mano sobre la de Quinn. Sus manos descansaban juntas momentáneamente, la rubia se sentía completa en ese momento. Rachel pasó sus dedos hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre la piel cálida de Quinn, y todo lo que la rubia podía hacer era respirar profundamente. "Sí el lunes." Fue todo lo que la rubia pudo decir, sus pensamientos no eran coherentes.

Por un breve instante Quinn pensó que Rachel se estaba inclinando hacia adelante - pensó que la chica rompería su espacio personal e iba a abrazarla o mejor (peor) aún _besarla_. Pero Rachel se estaba inclinando al lado contrario para llegar a la manija de la puerta, sin romper el contacto visual con la profesora. Entonces cuando la morena estaba saliendo del auto, casi que cerrando la puerta, de repente la abrió de nuevo. "¡Oh!" – Exclamó - "Tengo que regresarte tu abrigo."

Ya la morena se lo estaba a medio quitar cuando Quinn cayendo en cuenta de la acción gritó sin querer: "¡No!" Rachel hizo una pausa en sus movimientos. "No, uhh... no lo hagas, quédatelo. Se ve bien en ti." _Me gusta verte usando mi ropa_, pensó Quinn.

"¿Estás segura?"

"Estoy segura," rápidamente respondió.

"Gracias", respondió Rachel, sonriendo alegremente y cerrando la puerta con cuidado, antes de subir la pequeña escalera y entrar en la casa.

Quinn observó con atención mientras Rachel cerró la puerta de la casa, no se movió de allí hasta que vio que la morena encendió las luces de afuera.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El lunes por la mañana Quinn llegó a la escuela más temprano que de costumbre. Firmó la asistencia de los profesores y caminó por los vacíos pasillos, donde se mantenía esa tranquilidad que ella descubrió en el lugar desde el primer día, incluso con los estudiantes caminando por los pasillos. La rubia no sabía si esto era algo reconfortante o espeluznante.

Finalmente decidió que era reconfortante.

Faltando veinte minutos para iniciar las clases del día, la puerta del aula de Quinn se abrió. La rubia levantó la vista de su escritorio – estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas leyendo uno de sus libros – y se encontró con Rachel Berry caminando con confianza hacia ella, la profesora no pudo evitar sonreír, así que marcó la hoja del libro, lo cerró y le prestó total atención a la morena.

"Buenos días Rachel."

"Buenos días señorita Fabray," respondió Rachel y le sonrió - con esos ojos brillantes y sus carnosos labios - antes de sacar de su bolso un sobre de papel y entregárselo a su profesora, Quinn sonrió ante las palabras escritas en letras grandes en la parte frontal: **ENSAYO DE ADMISIÓN, MI TICKET DE SALIDA DE OHIO.**

"¿Ya lo terminaste?"

Rachel asintió. "Este es probablemente el séptimo borrador o algo así." Ambas se rieron, el interior de Quinn vibraba por la mirada feroz y apasionada con la que Rachel la estaba observando ahora. Era esa mirada con la que Quinn había tratado de acostumbrarse, pero no estaba segura de que ella alguna vez dejaría de sentir maripositas cuando estaba alrededor de la chica. "Bueno voy a tratar de encontrar al señor Rumba. Quería hablar con él sobre algunas cosas del coro para el próximo año, ya sabes para después de que me haya ido y todo."

"Muy bien Rachel. Te veré en clase."

Rachel no dijo nada, solo se dio la vuelta y salió del salón - dejando a Quinn, como siempre, con más pensamientos en su mente de los que ya tenía antes de que la morena entrara.

Quinn miró brevemente la puerta por donde había salido Rachel antes de mirar al sobre con el ensayo. Ella sonrió y lo abrió con ganas de ver lo que a Rachel se le había ocurrido para impresionar al comité de admisiones de una de las mejores escuelas de las artes en el mundo entero.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La confrontación (como Quinn lo ha estado llamando en su mente) que había experimentado durante las vacaciones con Rachel en el baño - sus cuerpos tocándose, sus labios peligrosamente cerca y las palabras que Rachel le dijo muy cerca de su boca - era algo en lo que pensaba mucho. ¿Quién no lo haría? Pero ella estaba más preocupada de la manera en que esa confrontación afectaría su capacidad de ser profesional en la escuela. Y es que Quinn había analizado y examinado, repensado y sobre analizado toda la situación, ella estaba casi cien por ciento convencida de que Rachel tenía sentimientos por ella - y que la chica sabía que Quinn tenía sentimientos por ella.

Y eso posiblemente haría que sucedieran circunstancias muy interesantes en el entorno del aula - difíciles, complicadas, y quizás incluso circunstancias incomodas.

Rachel entró a su clase de primera - hacía tiempo que ya no era la última en entrar como esa primera vez que la vio. Sacó su cuaderno, un lápiz y comenzó a escribir algo en una de las páginas. Quinn trató de no mirar, Rachel por su parte se mostraba tan tranquila, calmada y serena. La rubia estaba impresionada y celosa, joder ella era el adulto en esta situación, y sin embargo ahí estaba ella sentada en su escritorio – hecha un manojo de nervios - mientras que Rachel actuaba como si nada.

Probablemente era mejor así, por lo que Quinn siguió su ejemplo. Y sorprendentemente no había actuado torpe en absoluto.

La clase pasó sin problemas, al igual que las otras clases de Quinn ese día. A medida que la hora terminó y todo el mundo empezó a empacar, la profesora le hizo un gesto a Rachel para que se quedara un momento.

Se acercó a su escritorio y tomó el sobre, antes de volver a donde Rachel seguía sentada. Cuando el último estudiante salió del salón, la rubia le sonrió a la chica y le dijo: "Aquí tienes," entregándole el sobre. "Lo leí antes de empezar las clases un par de veces e hice algunas anotaciones en mis ratos libres."

"Ya lo..." Rachel se interrumpió mientras miraba la mano extendida de Quinn. "¿Ya lo leíste?" Ella sonrió, y Quinn pensó que parecía genuina alegría en ese momento. La chica se acercó y tomó el sobre de las manos de la rubia, rozando a propósito sus dedos contra los de Quinn.

Con un rubor ya apareciendo en sus mejillas, Quinn apartó su mano. "Sí ya termine de leerlo."

"¿Alguna sugerencia?" Rachel cuestionó.

Quinn sonrió y negó con la cabeza amablemente. "Creo que tú sabes lo perfecto que esta el ensayo Rachel."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Había pasado un mes, tres semanas y dos días desde que Rachel envió por correo su solicitud, el ensayo, las cartas de recomendación y la grabación de My man para la ciudad de Nueva York, específicamente a Juilliard.

Rachel caminó por la calle hasta su casa desde la parada de autobús. Metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su bolso y buscó las llaves mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal. Al entrar dejó sus cosas en el pasillo antes de agacharse para recoger el correo. Al ingresar a la cocina, puso la docena de sobres encima de la mesa antes de tomar un vaso de agua - viejo hábito - dio unos sorbos del líquido frío mientras hojeaba el correo.

Después de revisar sólo dos cuentas por pagar y una postal de la tía de Shelby, se encontró cara a cara con el sello oficial de la universidad de Juilliard.

Una hora y media después Shelby entró a la casa, "¡Rachel!" la llamó, "Ya estoy en casa" al entrar en la cocina, vio a Rachel sentada en la mesa. "Hola cariño, ¿qué quieres para cenar? Me muero de hambre." Y empezó a abrir los gabinetes, ya había conseguido la mitad de los ingredientes necesarios para hacer espaguetis, cuando miró y se dio cuenta de que su hija no se había movido ni un centímetro. "Rachel ¿Qué pasa?"

Rachel finalmente parpadeó, sus ojos pasaron del sobre en la mesa hasta mirar a su madre. "Recibí una carta."

"¿Qué?" Shelby cuestionó, mirando por sobre el hombro de Rachel, cuando vio la carta sus ojos se abrieron. "Rach cariño... ábrela."

"No puedo."

"Sí puedes."

"No, realmente no puedo."

"¿Por qué no?"

"Porque es mi futuro lo que está en juego."

"Nunca lo sabrás hasta que lo abras."

"Tengo miedo".

"¿Quieres que lo haga yo?"

Rachel asintió con la cabeza y se la entregó a Shelby antes de colocar su frente contra la fría madera de la mesa de la cocina. Respiró profundamente al escuchar la rasgadura del sobre y el estirado de la carta.

"Rachel..."

Rachel comenzó a sacudir su cabeza, aun con su frente presionada a la mesa. Todavía Shelby no había hablado cuando ya Rachel estaba diciendo en su mente _"No no no no no, esto no puede estar pasando."_

"Rachel, ¿quieres saber lo que dice o no?"

Rachel se sentó derecha, levantando su cabeza de la mesa, suspirando de forma dramática. Y finalmente asintió. "Sí por favor."

Shelby no perdió tiempo. "¡Rachel quieren que vayas a audicionar y a una entrevista en persona!"

Ellas saltaron por la cocina durante cinco minutos, llorando, riendo, abrazándose y bailando con la música que estaba sonando. Rachel se había fijado una meta y la logró, ahora se venía el momento de viajar y entrar en esa universidad.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ese viernes por la tarde - después de haberlo conversado y deliberado madre e hija y llegado a un acuerdo final sobre la situación - Shelby entró en Haverbrook, al final de la última clase del día. Rachel se reunió con ella en la recepción y juntas, se dirigieron al salón de la señorita Fabray, aula 107.

Rachel llamó suavemente a la puerta - algo que no solía hacer, pero dadas las circunstancias lo hizo - antes de entrar con Shelby cerca de ella dijo: "¿Señorita Fabray?".

Quinn levantó su cabeza de golpe - estaba calificando una pila de pruebas - se quitó los lentes y se puso de pie al ver a la madre de Rachel allí. "Hola Rachel, Shelby me alegro de verte de nuevo." se adelantó y estrechó la mano de Shelby.

"Es bueno verte también Quinn," respondió Shelby. Rachel simplemente sonrió y se sentó en su mesa habitual.

"¿En qué puedo ayudarte?" cuestionó Quinn apoyándose en el borde de su escritorio con los tobillos cruzados delante de ella. Su falda terminaba justo debajo de las rodillas, miró unos instantes a Rachel y la atrapó mirándole las piernas, la chica solo sonrió aún más.

"Bueno hemos recibido una muy buena noticia", comenzó Shelby en Modo de madre orgullosa. "A Rachel le han pedido que fuera a Juilliard para una entrevista y audicionar en sólo un par de semanas"

"¿Qué?" exclamó Quinn. "¡Rachel eso es increíble!" la morena bajó su cabeza con timidez, la rubia vio cómo se sonrojaban sus mejillas. La adoro aún más por eso "Felicitaciones", continuó suavizando su tono un poco, tratando de evitar que no se le saliera todo lo que no podía decir con Shelby allí - cosas que ella posiblemente no tendría el valor de decir aunque Shelby no estuviese allí.

"Gracias," respondió Rachel tímida levantando la vista de su escritorio y Quinn reprimió un escalofrío. Sus hermosos ojos marrones mirándola a través de sus largas pestañas, su labio inferior siendo mordido delicadamente por sus dientes...

Quinn estuvo agradecida cuando Shelby comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

"Lamentablemente, tenemos un pequeño problema."

"¿Un problema?" Preguntó Quinn.

"Bueno en realidad es un detalle menor y esperábamos que tu pudieras ayudarnos - que ayudaras a Rachel, esto significa más para ella que cualquier otra cosa, y quiero para asegurarme de que lo logre".

Quinn asintió "Absolutamente", se apresuró a tranquilizar a la mujer delante de ella. "Por favor dime en que puedo ayudar."

Shelby comenzó a hablar rápidamente, tenía mucho por explicar. "Mi trabajo no me permite la flexibilidad de reorganizar mi agenda a menos que lo notifique de a seis a ocho semanas antes, trabajo muchas horas al día y casi todos los días de la semana, y aunque la audición de Rachel cae en un fin de semana, ya tengo programada para esos días una conferencia. Así que no voy a estar en Lima para viajar con ella, estaré en Columbus. Nosotras tenemos algo de dinero ahorrado que Rachel y yo hemos decidido utilizar para que cumpla su sueño de estar en Juilliard. Y esperábamos que tú pudieras acompañar a Rachel a su audición, nosotras por supuesto que te pagaremos el boleto de avión y el alquiler de una habitación de hotel, así como todos los gastos de taxi y demás. La audición es el sábado, así que si tú accedieras ir con ella, volarían el viernes por la noche desde Cincinnati y volverían el domingo. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero Will y Rachel me hablan siempre muy bien de ti. No hay nadie más en quien yo confiaría para acompañar a mi hija durante un fin de semana tan importante para ella. "

Los ojos de Quinn estaban muy abiertos y sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos, mientras procesaba todas las palabras de Shelby. Miró en dirección a Rachel, pero su cara era inexpresiva.

"¿Podrías hacerme este favor Quinn? Entiendo que tienes otras cosas que hacer, pero eres la primera persona a la que quería preguntarle."

**No... No, no, no** le gritaba su consciencia a Quinn. **No lo hagas Fabray**.

**Piensa en esto por un minuto, mira los riesgos - ¡riesgos innecesarios!**

**¡No te atrevas a decir que sí! **

**Esto solo te traerá problemas. **

**No**

**Cosas muy malas pueden salir de esto. **

**Cosas muy malas probablemente sucederán luego de esto. **

**Resiste a la tentación. **

**No Quinn. **

**Piénsalo, no lo hagas**

**NO **

"Por supuesto que lo haré", dijo Quinn, preguntándose cómo demonios se controlaría durante ese fin de semana. Que poco auto control tiene.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar, por todos los alertas y favoritos, en fin por el apoyo que le dan a la historia y a mi trabajo. En los próximos capítulos vendrán algunos avances, estén pendientes.

Por cierto le próximo capitulo se llama: **¿Sera esto un: en cualquier minuto, un pronto o un ya? **vamos a ver que pueden suponer con solo ese titulo, jajaja me dejan saber sus hipótesis.

¡Saludos!


	14. ¿Sera esto un?

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Primer día del viaje =) (Cuando las Faberry hablen en lenguaje de señas lo colocare en negritas) disfruten.

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 14: ¿Sera esto un: en cualquier minuto, un pronto o un ya?**

Quinn estaba de pie en su armario, mordiéndose el labio y examinando su ropa. Miró su pequeño vestido negro pensativa, preguntándose si realmente tendría oportunidad de usarlo así como estaba el tiempo a finales de febrero. Se encogió de hombros sacó el vestido de la percha y caminó de regreso a su habitación para meterlo en su maleta.

Will que estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación le dijo: "Estoy tan celoso de ti en este momento Quinn. ¿Crees que Rachel y tu tendrán tiempo de ver algún show de Broadway mientras estén allá este fin de semana?"

Quinn asintió pensativa. "Creo que sí, ya he buscado en google los lugares a los que podemos ir para conseguir entradas, por lo que podría llevar a Rachel después de su audición."

"Wow," dijo Will. "Todavía no puedo creer que vaya a una audición en Juilliard. ¡Eso es tan increíble! Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que mi yo de 15 años no estaría un poco celoso de ella, pero es tan emocionante para ella."

"¿La has oído cantar?" Quinn le preguntó mientras caminaba de vuelta a su armario para coger un par adicional de jeans - _por si acaso._

"No lo he hecho pero Shelby me mencionó que canta muy bien. No puedo decir si Rachel realmente tiene el potencial para estar en Broadway o si Shelby sólo me lo dijo para presumir de su hija, aunque esta en todo el derecho de hacerlo, está orgullosa de ella."

Quinn sacó la cabeza fuera del armario: "Ella no lo dice solo para presumirlo."

"Wow..." dijo Will otra vez con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. Como si estuviese pensando _"Si la muchacha es realmente tan buena, esta audición ya la tiene ganada." _

Después de haberse vestido con una cómoda ropa para el viaje – era un largo viaje, tenían que salir de Lima en una hora para llegar a Cincinnati a tiempo para coger su vuelo directo a la ciudad de New York - por lo que ella estaba arreglando su maleta rápidamente, bueno ya estaba casi lista, fue al baño para agarrar todos sus suministros de tocador cuando tocaron la puerta del apartamento.

Sin siquiera saber si era Rachel o no _(Por supuesto que es Rachel)_, el corazón de la rubia empezó a latir rápidamente. Era como una niña pequeña, saltando de un pie a otro mientras sus padres empacaban las maletas en el auto para irse de vacaciones. Así de emocionada estaba.

Sentía maripositas en su estómago y le encantaban.

"Yo abriré" dijo Will, caminando ya hacia la puerta. Quinn empezó a tomar sus cosas, para fingir que no estaba totalmente aturdida por la emoción de ver a Rachel Berry entrar por la puerta.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tendré mi teléfono conmigo en todo momento durante este fin de semana. Quiero que me llames tan pronto salgas de la audición para que me cuentes como estuvo ¿ok? Y llámame esta noche cuando llegues al hotel, así sé que llegaron bien. ¡También llámame el domingo antes de abordar el avión!" dijo Shelby rápidamente. Se sentía culpable de no poder acompañar a su hija, pero tenía que trabajar, así que dejaría a Rachel en casa de Quinn y saldría de inmediato a Columbus para llegar a la cena de esta noche. Ella estaba en pleno modo **Mamá Preocupada**, pero estaba aliviada de que alguien tan amable y digna de confianza como Quinn acompañara a su hija este fin de semana.

"Sí, te prometo llamar todas esas veces que me acabas de mencionar." La voz de Rachel tenía un leve rastro de burla, y Shelby sonrió con ella antes de tomar a la morena en sus brazos y darle un fuerte abrazo. Rachel sintió un pequeño sollozo, "Hey no llores. Me vas a hacer llorar. Este va a ser un magnífico fin de semana, no hay porque estar triste."

"Lo sé," dijo Shelby, cuidadosamente limpiando sus lágrimas. "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Rachel."

Rachel sonrió a su madre. "Gracias por todo." Ellas se sonrieron y la morena tomó la mano de Shelby y le dio un apretón. "¡Ahora vete! Si sigues tardando no llegaras a tiempo." Salió del auto y agarró su maleta del asiento trasero (que era de color rosa brillante) se inclinó por la ventana delantera y mirando directamente a los ojos de la otra mujer le dijo en voz baja "Cuídate y maneja con cuidado".

"¡Dile a Quinn que le mando a decir lo mismo!"

Rachel rodo los ojos. "Oh por favor. Seguramente ayer se lo dijiste al menos 3 veces seguidas."

"Soy una mamá y me preocupo", Shelby respondió con una sonrisa. "Es lo que hago."

Se despidieron nuevamente y Rachel se dirigió al apartamento 205.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Entra Rachel"

"Gracias, señor Schuester." Quinn oyó la voz de Rachel desde la otra habitación antes de que pudiera verla.

Miró a escondidas por el marco de la puerta dormitorio, Rachel estaba colocando su maleta contra la pared mientras Will le daba la bienvenida en el apartamento.

"No puedo ni imaginar lo entusiasmada que debes estar. Ya han pasado varios años desde la última vez que fui a la ciudad, y sé que debes estar tan emocionada..." Will siguió hablando de su experiencia en New York, y Rachel solo asentía.

Pero sus ojos habían visto a Quinn, Will seguía hablando de Broadway, Times Square, las luces brillantes y los grandes restaurantes de comida. Así que no se dio cuenta cuando Rachel clavó su mirada en la rubia, no notó la razón por la que la chica se mordía el labio y levantó su mano en señal de saludo para Quinn.

Y cuando Quinn se dio cuenta de que había sido sorprendida mirando fijamente - _observando_ – no corrió, no se escondió, no trató de fingir que no la había estado mirando. Ella simplemente permitió que sus emociones tomaran el control de ese momento.

Y fueron esas mismas emociones las que provocaron que la sonrisa más grande en su vida hiciera acto de presencia en su rostro.

Este fin de semana era real y por fin estaba sucediendo. Parte de Quinn estaba totalmente feliz, ya que esto era _más_ que un simple viaje a la ciudad de Nueva York, era _más_ que simplemente acompañar a Rachel a su audición en Juilliard.

_Esto era el inicio de algo mucho más grande._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Will las acompañó hasta la puerta del apartamento, salió detrás de ellas. "¿Estás segura de que tienes todo?"

Quinn asintió. "Sí ya he chequeado dos y tres veces"

Él se rió y les dio una última ronda de 'buena suerte y tengan un buen viaje', se subió a su auto para ir al gym, ya que allí se encontraría con Ken.

Quinn abrió su auto y el maletero, colocó su maleta en el interior, Rachel llevaba su maleta rosada y cuando hizo para subirla, Quinn se precipitó y se la quitó de las manos. "No, no déjame yo la subo."

Quinn hizo una mueca burlona – en su interior – de lo cursi que había sonado.

Rachel le dio su sonrisa de Mega watts por el gesto que tuvo la rubia. Había sido muy amable.

El rubor en las mejillas de Quinn fue inevitable, entró en el auto, se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el vehículo y salió del estacionamiento. "Espero que no te importe," Quinn dijo, "pero siempre olvido agarrar mi abrigo en el teatro, y realmente me gustaría tenerlo para este viaje, así que voy a hacer un pequeño desvío. Aún tenemos tiempo."

"Por supuesto", respondió Rachel rápidamente, moviendo su mano para tocar con la punta de sus dedos la mano que Quinn mantenía en la palanca del auto. "No es problema." Casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no añadir 'Quinn' al final.

Quinn rápidamente le sonrió a Rachel, no movió su mano y tampoco la sacudió para que la morena quitara la suya. Ella sólo le sonrió a la joven, como si eso fuese algo cotidiano entre ellas.

_Estamos progresando_, pensó Rachel, _es hermoso._

_Su mano,_ pensó Quinn, _es tan suave._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Los pensamientos de Rachel eran muy variados y constantes, había estado pensando en el viaje a New York desde que recibió su carta, pensando en la selección de canciones, en lo que vestiría para la audición, acerca de las posibles preguntas de la entrevista y lo que tendría que decir sobre su ensayo de admisión, había estado pensando en lo que sería estar lejos _con_ Quinn durante tres días. Pero sus pensamientos no eran un enredo - eran claros y precisos. Rachel sabía exactamente lo que quería.

_Rachel quería estar en New York. _

_Rachel quería que su sueño de actuar en Broadway se hiciera realidad. _

_Rachel quería estar junto a Quinn Fabray. _

Ellas se estacionaron detrás del teatro. "¡Oh genial! Veo el carro de Sherry", la rubia se bajó del auto, "Regreso en un par de minutos Rach."

Luego Quinn salió corriendo hacia el edificio, mientras que Rachel quedó con su respiración agitada, pero sonriendo casi al instante, la risa brotaba de su pecho, pronto se dio cuenta de que era una sonrisa de pura felicidad, porque Quinn la había llamado _Rach_, y pasó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

_Se sentía tan bien._

Rachel de repente tuvo la tentación de no quedarse esperando en el auto, así que lo apagó y desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, y entró al teatro, rápidamente llegando al escenario.

Recientemente Rachel se había reencontrado con el escenario, reencontrado con lo que significaba estar en el centro de atención. Ella había cantado 'My man' _para _Quinn, también había cantado en las últimas dos semanas muchas canciones frente al espejo de su habitación (y para Shelby cuando estaba en casa). Pero había algo en el escenario - incluso éste relativamente pequeño escenario con poca iluminación - que la hizo sentir como si estuviera en casa.

Quinn de repente caminando por el pasillo de la derecha del escenario le dijo "Imagínate como te sentirás cuando estés en un verdadero escenario de Broadway."

Rachel le sonrió a su… _profesora?_

Su… _amiga?_

Su… _confidente?_

Su futura... _novia?_

**Su Quinn.**

"Ojala," respondió. Quinn estaba de pie frente al escenario con el abrigo en sus brazos. "¿estas lista?"

"Estoy lista si tu estas lista," respondió Quinn. Rachel esperaba que ella dijera que estaba lista para algo más que sólo el viaje a Cincinnati. Pero parte de Rachel sabía que Quinn quería decir exactamente eso.

Una chica puede soñar. Pero ese _**aún no **_estaba empezando a parecerse mucho a un _**en cualquier momento**_.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn pasó la página de su libro lentamente. El papel era delicado debajo de sus dedos, y sintió que escuchaba el crujido de la página con el más ligero movimiento de su mano. Rachel y ella estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, cerca de la puerta de abordaje, esperando que llamaran su número de vuelo.

Miró a la chica y se dio cuenta de que la morena estaba mirando sin pestañear al avión que en unos minutos abordarían, así que colocó su libro en su regazo y fijó su mirada en Rachel – _la observaba_ - La pierna derecha de la morena estaba rebotando, pero era tan leve que Quinn no lo había notado antes, además tenía sus manos firmemente cerradas sobre su regazo.

Quinn dio un golpecito en el brazo de Rachel y ella volteó rápidamente a verla. La rubia no dijo nada, solo levantó sus manos y le preguntó: **¿Qué tienes?**

La morena le sonrió dulcemente - la sonrisa más dulce que hasta ahora Quinn le había visto a la joven – La rubia no estaba segura de sí era porque señalo la palabra para mantener la privacidad o por el simple hecho de hacerle esa pregunta. **"Es un poco tonto"** respondió.

"**Estoy segura de que no es algo tonto en absoluto. Por favor dime que pasa." **

Rachel se mordió el labio antes de responderle. **"Yo nunca he subido a un avión, así que realmente no sé qué esperar de ello. Me da..."** hizo una pausa mientras pensaba las palabras adecuadas... **"algo de temor"**

Cuando Quinn le sonrió en respuesta, no era para burlarse o humillarla. Era una sonrisa llena de apoyo y comprensión, así que tomó las manos de la morena y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. **"Vas a estar bien, he viajado en avión varias veces. Es una interesante sensación la primera vez, pero creo que lo disfrutaras."**

**¿Estás segura? **

**Estoy segura. **

Que Rachel confiara o no en ella, significaba mucho más de lo que Quinn estaba dispuesta a admitir.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Quinn dobló su abrigo y lo puso en la parte superior de su maleta, que estaba en el compartimiento superior del interior del avión. Cogió su libro con su mano derecha, y se sentó en el asiento junto a Rachel.

Inclinando su hombro un poco dentro del espacio personal de Rachel, le dio un ligero codazo para llamar su atención. Y tan pronto como esos hermosos ojos marrones se clavaron en los de Quinn, la rubia supo que haría cualquier cosa para que estos reflejaran menos miedo. Era como ver a la Rachel que entró al salón en el primer día de clases. **"Hey"**, señaló Quinn. La morena sonrió levemente y sus ojos no brillaban. **"Te prometo que no hay nada que temer"** Quinn trató de tranquilizarla.

"**Una parte de mí entiende cuán irracional estoy actuando, pero por alguna razón no puedo dejar de tener miedo".** Y de nuevo cruzó las manos sobre su regazo.

De repente Quinn se encontró distraída al mirar la piel del pecho de Rachel, esa piel que era mostrada gracias al suéter cuello V que estaba usando. Su piel era más oscura que la de Quinn y se veía tan suave, la rubia se acomodó en su asiento cruzando fuertemente sus piernas. **"Rachel"**, el miedo de la joven poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo bajo la intensa mirada de Quinn. **"¿Tienes idea de cuan hermosa te ves en este momento? Nada te pasara. Eres realmente valiente, este vuelo no es nada. No tengas miedo."**

Naturalmente Rachel solo se fijó en la primera declaración. **"¿Hermosa?" **cuestionó.

"**Eso fue lo que dije",** Quinn respondió. **"Y lo dije en serio."**

Rachel también cruzó sus rodillas, sus piernas repentinamente presionadas juntas a través del material de sus jeans. El tobillo de Rachel cruzó el de Quinn, estaban descansando allí como si fueran piezas de un rompecabezas. La rubia tragó grueso, sintiendo como si le faltara el aire, respiraba con dificultad y miró hacia abajo, y notó que la mano de la morena estaba dolorosamente _cerca_ de la suya. Así que cuando la movió para señalizar, en parte fue para tener una excusa para mover su mano - la mano que ella sabía que tocaría la de Rachel, si esta le dijera que estaba bien que lo hiciera.

"**Yo no debería desear esto,"** señaló Quinn. Y sintió como un gran peso cayó sobre su pecho, ¿porque acaba de decir eso? No debería haber admitido eso, lo que tenía que hacer era aceptárselo a sí misma, por supuesto, ella se estaba enamorando de su estudiante - tal vez hasta ya lo había aceptado, ¿pero reconocerlo delante de su estudiante? No. No se suponía que ella... Ella no debería tener...

Entonces Rachel señalo **"pero lo deseas"**

Y el peso de repente se había ido, porque lo dicho por Rachel habían sido una declaración y no una pregunta. Pronto la mente de Quinn la llevó nuevamente a ese baño, cuando el cuerpo de la morena estaba presionado contra el de ella, compartiendo el mismo aire, el mismo espacio y el mismo tiempo. Se estaba imaginando esos labios justo en frente de ella… ¿Ese _**aún no**_ se estaba convirtiendo en un **ya**?

No, un _**ya**_ no, quizás un _**pronto**_. Dios Quinn esperaba en contra de todo pensamiento racional que lo que pudiera llegar a ser se acercara.

Pero la mirada de Rachel pasó por encima del hombro de Quinn abruptamente. Y un halo de preocupación se notó en sus rasgos, y de repente se empezó a alejar de la rubia, cruzando los brazos sobre su estómago.

Quinn se movió rápidamente en su asiento para mirar al pasillo y ver qué carajos había causado que Rachel actuara así. Un hombre de mediana edad estaba mirando fijamente en su dirección desde el otro lado del pasillo. Las defensas de Quinn de inmediato se pusieron en alerta y lo miró desafiante. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?" Quinn le preguntó en voz alta, pero también señaló las palabras.

El hombre subió las cejas. No sólo Quinn lo había sorprendido al hablar, pero ella también estaba usando esa mirada matadora que le había enseñado años atrás a Santana. La latina le había mencionado que su mirada los dejaba débiles, pero la de Quinn podría provocar que incluso perdieran el movimiento de sus cuerpos. "¿Puedes hablar?" cuestionó.

"Sí y puedo escuchar y también puedo ver perfectamente bien, y no me gusta que estés mirando fijamente" – a Rachel - Quinn no dijo esa última frase; los ojos del hombre pasaban entre la rubia y la morena y viceversa. Fijar la mirada en la joven solo era aceptable cuando ella lo hacía, no ese idiota.

El rostro del hombre se retorció momentáneamente, molesto por haber sido regañado por una mujer. Ese hombre le recordó dolorosamente a su padre, que diría algo como que eso era una 'insubordinación' por parte de la mujer – su padre era todo un machista - En lugar de reaccionar, el hombre simplemente se burló y miró su revista, finalmente ignorando a la rubia.

Quinn se acomodó en su asiento y el avión empezó su recorrido por la pista, la rubia sintió una presión en el brazo. Miró hacia Rachel y esta vez se encontró con esos ojos marrones brillando, sin ningún rastro de miedo, por lo que ella relajó su cuerpo.

"**Gracias."** Quinn comenzó a negar con la cabeza y a explicarle que no tenía que agradecerle, pero la chica la interrumpió. **"Gracias por ser mi caballero de brillante armadura."** La rubia sonrió y Rachel continuó. **"Tú también te ves muy hermosa, defendiéndome de esa manera" **

"**Yo nos estaba defendiendo a ambas." **

"**Me estabas protegiendo. Fue adorable."**

Quinn sonrió y se reclinó en su silla de nuevo, mirando hacia adelante cuando el avión aumentó la velocidad para ascender en el aire. De repente la piel de la mejilla de Quinn estaba _en llamas_, los labios de Rachel estaban presionados allí. La rubia pensó que el avión se tuvo que haber estrellado porque esto era el cielo. Entonces los labios de la morena se habían ido y su respiración era el efecto ligero contra el oído de Quinn - como si estuviera en un sueño - y ella le susurraba: "Gracias."

Cuando Quinn la vio se encontró con una nerviosa Rachel - no asustada - mirando por la ventana el suelo que pronto dejarían. La rubia anteriormente había hecho cosas sin pensar ni vacilar cuando se trataba de Rachel, así que cuando la vio así le tomó la mano rápidamente, para darle calidez, confort y seguridad, se sentía bien. Y justo antes de que las ruedas del avión despegaran de la tierra, Rachel miró a los ojos de Quinn, y entrelazó sus dedos.

La mirada en los ojos de Rachel se sintió como estar elevada por encima de las nubes, y Quinn estaba extrañamente en perfecta paz con la situación, por primera vez desde que conoció a esta magnífica mujer ahora sentada a su lado.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

¿Qué me dicen del cap y de esta primera parte del viaje? En mi opinión simplemente hermoso =D

¿Quién más Faberry? Entonces comenten mucho, pues es una gran motivación.

Nos leemos pronto.


	15. Pequeñas muestras de cariño

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Aún estamos en parte del primer día del viaje =) (Cuando las Faberry hablen en lenguaje de señas lo colocare en negritas) ¡disfruten!

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 15: Pequeñas muestras de cariño**

Rachel miró la revista en frente de ella. "Soy muy mala para los crucigramas."

Quinn sonrió mientras llenaba otra caja en su sudoku. "Sí yo también."

"Entonces ¿quién me va a ayudar con el infame crucigrama de los domingos del _New York Times_?"

Arqueando las cejas, pero manteniendo sus ojos en su sudoku, Quinn respondió: "No vas a tener ninguna ayuda de mi parte. A menos que quieras que busque las respuestas en Google desde mi teléfono."

Incluso con los ojos todavía pegados a su sudoku, Quinn escuchó la sonrisa en la voz de Rachel cuando dijo, "eso me parece perfectamente aceptable Quinn."

Quinn miró momentáneamente en dirección a Rachel. La morena no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo - el primer nombre de la rubia, Quinn - pero lo hizo. Se preguntó si había alguna palabra que saliera de los labios de la joven y no sonara simplemente perfecto. Ella sonrió mientras colocaba su revista en la bandeja del asiento del avión, Rachel por su parte dejó el lapicero con el que estaba llenando el crucigrama y colocó su mano delicadamente sobre la de Quinn.

Ninguna de las dos se miraron, solo sonrieron para sí mismas. Allí estaban Quinn y Rachel, Rachel y Quinn. Y se sentía muy bien.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Rachel manejó lo del aterrizaje sorprendentemente bien - a pesar de que el avión literalmente parecía que rebotó tres o cuatro veces antes de asentarse finalmente en el concreto de la pista. Luego se sintió segura cuando escuchó los frenos de la aeronave; la morena le soltó la mano a Quinn. El brazo de la rubia estaba estirado plenamente sobre el regazo de Rachel, la joven había estado sosteniendo firmemente la mano de la rubia, y aunque se aflojara un poco el agarre Quinn no apartaba su mano. Rachel sonrió dulcemente a sí misma ante el gesto silencioso de apoyo (y tal vez incluso algo más).

Quinn metió la mano en el bolsillo del respaldo del asiento enfrente a ella y encendió su teléfono. Después de unos segundos Rachel oyó el sonido divino de la risa de Quinn. Ella apretó su mano para llamar su atención. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

Quinn no respondió verbalmente, así que le mostró el texto a Rachel. Era de Santana.

**Hey Q, Brittany está en mi apartamento ahora mismo. ¡EN MI APARTAMENTO! No respondas este mensaje porque voy a estar ocupada, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡HASTA MÁS TARDE!**

Y al final del texto había un smiley sonriente guiñando el ojo. Rachel se empezó a reír junto a Quinn, preguntándose en qué momento exactamente habían pasado a esa zona de comodidad plena la una con la otra. No podía decirlo con precisión, pero eso realmente no importaba.

Cuando la señal del cinturón de seguridad fue apagada, Quinn se levantó bruscamente dando un paso hacia el pasillo, para comprobar que el hombre que las había mirado descaradamente al inicio del viaje siguiera su camino sin molestar. Rachel se sintió más enamorada que nunca.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en el asiento trasero del taxi desde el aeropuerto JFK hasta su hotel; discutieron durante cinco minutos seguidos sobre quién pagaría la tarifa.

"Tú nos compraste esos panecillos antes de subir en al avión -"

"Tú y tu mamá compraron los pasajes del avión -"

"Tú nos llevaste hasta el aeropuerto, así que estas pagando la gasolina -"

"Tú estás pagando el hotel -"

"Tú me estas dedicando tu tiempo y energía -"

"Rachel," dijo Quinn finalmente, con un tono de voz que provocó que repentinamente Rachel se quedara en silencio. "Tú y tu madre han puesto mucho dinero en esto. Por favor no discutas conmigo por el dinero durante este fin de semana ¿sí? Yo no sería capaz de estar aquí si no fuera por ti, así que solo déjame hacerlo".

Rachel se mordió el labio, y Quinn se encontró queriendo morderlo también. "¿Estas segura?"

Quinn asintió, pero no podía quitar sus ojos de los labios de la joven. Sin embargo le respondió: "Estoy segura."

Cuando Rachel se limitó a sonreír y a mirar fijamente las luces brillantes de la ciudad que las rodeaban, Quinn comenzó a creer que la morena realmente confiaba en ella, muy a pesar de que aún no lo haya dicho. Tal vez eran palabras que no era necesaria decirlas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ya llegamos señoritas," el taxista habló por encima del hombro antes de abrir el maletero y salir del vehículo. Quinn se fijó en el costo de la tarifa y agarró dinero de más para darle la propina - había sido un extraordinario conductor, no se apegaba a la mala fama de los taxistas de Nueva York - antes de salir del auto. Rachel se deslizó por el asiento y salió detrás de ella.

Quinn no podía dejar de tomarse un momento para mirar a todos lados, disfrutando de las luces, las vistas, los sonidos y las personas. La noche ya había empezado a caer, pero parecía que estaba en su apogeo.

"¿Por qué crees que huele tanto a humedad?" Preguntó Rachel.

Quinn no pudo dejar de reír mientras observaba la expresión confundida en el rostro de Rachel. "No tengo la menor idea Rach."

Después de pagarle al conductor, caminaron una al lado de la otra hacia el hotel. El portero abrió la puerta para ellas y ambas se lo agradecieron. Caminaron hasta el mostrador de la recepción, Quinn se detuvo en la fila detrás de un hombre mayor y una mujer que parecía ser su esposa. Ellos dieron un paso adelante y los atendieron, luego fue el turno de la rubia. Sus ojos siguieron brevemente a la pareja mientras estos se alejaban, sonriendo para sí misma al ver sus manos entrelazadas.

"Buenas noches señoras. Bienvenidas a _On the Avenue_. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles esta noche?"

"Hola, estamos aquí para chequearnos, debe haber una reservación bajo el apellido Corcoran," respondió Quinn cortésmente mientras sacaba la tarjeta de crédito que Shelby había utilizado para hacer la reserva.

El joven en el mostrador solo aceptó la tarjeta con una sonrisa en su rostro y buscó la información en su ordenador. "Muy bien, parece que está listo. Les asignamos una de nuestras habitaciones con vistas panorámicas especiales en el decimosexto piso, son unas vistas impresionantes de Manhattan desde la terraza. Tiene una cama tamaño matrimonial con servicio especial a la habitación, ¿les gustaría eso señoras? "

Quinn frunció su frente. "Espere, no - no se supone que era de cama matri… -"

Rachel rápidamente se asomó por encima del hombro derecho de Quinn, y colocó su mano encima de la mano de Quinn cuando empezó a protestar por la asignación de la habitación. "¡La tomaremos!"

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Quinn siguió a Rachel hasta el interior. La otra chica estaba claramente emocionada, pulsó con entusiasmo el botón a su piso – 16 – Una canción de Jazz sonó suavemente cuando empezaron a subir. Estaban solas, cada una apoyada en paredes opuestas, pero mirándose intensamente. No se hablaron, pero el aire estaba cargado de tensión que se negó a disiparse hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y una voz suave dijo: "decimosexto piso".

Quinn salió primero con Rachel siguiéndola muy de cerca. Caminaron hasta la puerta de su habitación – la 1517 – La rubia abrió la puerta con la tarjeta de acceso y la mantuvo abierta para que Rachel entrara primero. Rachel agachó su cabeza con una sonrisa adorable en sus labios antes de ingresar. Quinn la siguió, pero se detuvo cuando la morena encendió el interruptor de la luz y se quedó sin aliento al ver el interior.

"Oh Dios mío", dijo Rachel en voz baja, sin dejar de avanzar colocando su maleta contra la pared al lado de una de las mesas de noche. "Quinn..." Y abrió la puerta que daba acceso a la terraza; la rubia avanzó rápidamente para seguirla, dejando su maleta cerca de una de las sillas.

"Oh wow," dijo Quinn mientras se movía hacia la terraza. Rachel estaba de pie en la barandilla, mirando el paisaje urbano debajo de ellas. Manhattan se veía hermosísima desde allí. La rubia se sentó en silencio en uno de los sofás de mimbre de la estancia.

Y así estaban – en silencio pero juntas - por unos momentos Quinn se quedó contemplando a Rachel, con sus manos en la barandilla y su cabello suelto moviéndose libremente con la brisa. Finalmente la morena se dio la vuelta y captó a la rubia contemplándola – mirándola - pero no hizo ningún comentario sobre eso. Solo se acercó al sofá donde Quinn estaba sentada y en lugar de sentarse en los otros sofás disponibles, ella se sentó justo al lado de la rubia, muy pegada a ella. En ningún momento dejando de mirarse fijamente a los ojos la una a la otra, solo Rachel que volteo a ver el paisaje. "¿Qué te parece?" le preguntó Rachel.

"**Simplemente hermoso"**, señaló Quinn cuando los ojos de Rachel volvieron a mirarla.

Se refería a la vista. Se refería a la ciudad. Se refería al hotel. Se refería al momento.

_Se refería a Rachel. _

"Lo es, ¿no es así?"

El tono de voz utilizado por Rachel le dejó saber a Quinn que ambas sabían exactamente a lo que se refería.

Apoyando la cabeza ligeramente contra su mano y su codo descansando en el respaldo del sofá, Rachel se llevó su mano libre hasta la rodilla de la rubia. Su dedo índice acarició suavemente el tejido de los jeans de Quinn. Si hubieran estado más cerca, habría podio sentir a la rubia temblar bajo su toque. "¿Qué hora es?".

Quinn sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo. "Son las 9:20. No sé a qué hora estás pensando irte a la cama..."

"Oh, no todavía."

Quinn tragó grueso.

"No hasta que vamos al menos a Times Square" Rachel se rió de la mirada asombrada de Quinn, ella se levantó y le ofreció su mano a la rubia para que la siguiera.

Luego Rachel colocó sus brazos alrededor de Quinn, abrazándola tan suavemente y con tanta fuerza que la rubia tenía miedo de desmayarse por tenerla tan cerca. Sin embargo Quinn hizo lo único que quería hacer en ese momento – abrazó aún más fuerte a la morena, acercándola aún más a su cuerpo. Se quedaron así durante un par de minutos. Quinn no se quejaba tampoco lo hacía Rachel.

"¿Está todo bien?" Quinn le susurró. Oliendo el delicioso aroma de su cabello contra su mejilla.

Ella sintió como Rachel asentía. "Lo estará."

Unos minutos después se separaron pero Rachel rápidamente entrelazó sus dedos con los de Quinn, para que salieran de la terraza. La rubia cerró la puerta del balcón detrás de ellas y tomaron todo lo que necesitarían para su visita al Times Square - cámara, carteras y teléfonos - y salieron de la habitación.

Ella había imaginado que este fin de semana iba a ser interesante, _pero no este tipo de interesante_.

Después de conocer a Rachel Berry por los últimos siete meses, debería haberlo sabido.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Les ofrezco una disculpa enorme por no actualizar con regularidad. Mi tiempo libre se vio visiblemente reducido este par de semanas y no pude avanzar en los caps. Afortunadamente he acomodado mejor mí tiempo y podré dedicarle más horas al fic. Gracias por seguir apoyando la historia y mi trabajo. Sus comentarios me motivan.


	16. …Yo no quiero volver atrás

**Disclaimer:** Glee le pertenece a Murphy, esta historia le pertenece a yourkat.

Este capítulo sigue la misma línea del anterior (Cuando las Faberry hablen en lenguaje de señas lo colocare en negritas) ¡disfruten!

Link de la historia original: s/6841332/1/The-Silence-of-Silence

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capítulo 16: …Yo no quiero volver atrás**

Cuando el taxi se detuvo en alguna de las concurridas calles cerca de Times Square, Quinn prácticamente tiró un billete de veinte dólares al conductor, antes tomarle la mano a Rachel y sacarla rápidamente del vehículo.

"Santo Dios," dijo dramáticamente Quinn. "Que mal conductor, fue terrible."

Rachel rió al mirar la cara pálida de Quinn. "Él nos trajo hasta aquí sanas y salvas, ¿no es así?"

"Apenas", dijo la rubia "Creo que me gustaría andar en bicicleta o algo si yo viviera aquí."

"¿Con el riesgo de ser golpeada por taxistas locos como ese tipo? De ninguna manera."

Quinn sonrió. "Siempre y cuando tu admitas que el tipo manejó como un loco."

Rachel le sonrió. "Siempre y cuando tu admitas que estás pensando cómo sería vivir aquí."

Vacilando sólo por un breve momento, Quinn rodo los ojos en broma. "Está bien. Ambas ganamos."

Su pequeña discusión quedó olvidada cuando la morena agarró la mano de Quinn y la llevó al corazón de Times Square. Rachel comenzó a girar lentamente en el lugar, contemplando todo a su alrededor - las carteleras aparentemente infinitas, las luces brillantes, las vidrieras de las tiendas y las personas. Por un largo momento eso fue todo lo que hizo, sin tomar fotografías. Quinn se quedó un par de centímetros detrás de ella, simplemente observándola.

Finalmente Rachel dejó de mirar a todos lados y sus ojos se clavaron en Quinn. Ella levantó las manos por encima de su cabeza sonriendo y con alegría le preguntó: "¿Ves esto?" mientras señalaba a la multitud y las luces brillantes de la ciudad.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y cuando el rostro de Rachel se tornó confuso, le dijo: "Yo sólo te veo a ti." La mirada de la morena se clavó en los suaves y perfectos labios de la rubia. No había manera de que no hubiera escuchado las palabras salidas de los labios de Quinn, esas palabras que le llegaron directamente al alma y tocaron cada fibra de su ser.

"Sabes, yo también te veo solo a ti" finalmente respondió, dando un paso hacia adelante y entrando en el espacio personal de Quinn.

Parecía imposible, pero de repente Rachel estaba aún más cerca que antes. El aliento de Quinn se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Sus recuerdos navegaban otra vez en la escena del baño en el teatro, donde estaban solas, rodeadas de lavamanos de porcelana y palabras que aún no era el momento de decir. Ahora estaban en medio de una multitud de personas, de mil vidas y mil historias que se estaban desarrollando allí frente a las luces brillantes de Times Square.

Cuando las manos de Rachel tocaron suavemente la camisa de Quinn - en el interior de su chaqueta y en su cintura – la rubia se estremeció, y esta vez ella sabía que Rachel lo sintió. La morena estaba de pie presionando sus caderas con las de Quinn, estaban tan cerca que las únicas opciones de Quinn eran caerse hacia atrás o tocar y abrazar a la chica delante de ella. Esta vez no había un lavamanos en el cual apoyarse.

El cerebro de Quinn tomó la decisión de no caerse; ahora sus manos estaban en la espalda de la morena, abrazándola. La chica de los ojos brillantes y hermosa sonrisa mantenía sus manos subiendo y bajando por la espalda de Quinn.

La diferencia de altura le permitió a Quinn poder fijar su mirada en los ojos de Rachel. Y en ese momento supo con una claridad sorprendente que ese **aún no** se había convertido oficialmente en parte de su pasado.

Rachel se relamió los labios, y Quinn sintió como los dedos de la otra chica se clavaban en su espalda. Era algo tranquilizador, como si fuese una indicación de que esto realmente estaba pasando, que era la vida real. "Rachel," suspiro Quinn pesadamente. La palabra era apenas un susurro. La rubia en ese momento ni siquiera podía escuchar el sonido de los autos ni el sonido de toda la gente que las rodeaban, todo eso se fue, solo se escuchaba la respiración de Rachel y la suya propia.

"Sí Quinn," respondió Rachel, no como una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Ahora ninguna de las dos se miraban a los ojos, sus miradas estaban clavadas en sus labios y sus lenguas. Quinn dijo lo único que ella sabía que estaba permitido decir en ese momento. "Una vez que hagamos esto ya no hay vuelta atrás."

Quinn observó cómo Rachel asintió con su cabeza un par de veces. Así que la miró directamente a los ojos, buscando a ver si existía alguna duda o incertidumbre o miedo por parte de la joven. Pero todo lo que sintió al ver esos ojos fue una inmensa sensación de paz y confianza. La chica que entró en el salón de Quinn por primera vez no era la misma muchacha que ahora estaba entre sus brazos.

"Quinn", respondió Rachel luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, "Tu y yo sabemos que dejamos esa opción atrás hace mucho tiempo." La rubia presionó su frente contra la de Rachel mientras asentía en señal de conformidad y entendimiento, sus ojos cerrados al sentir el cálido aliento de Rachel en su rostro. "Y Quinn," continuó Rachel con un tono de voz calmado pero seguro, "yo no quiero volver atrás."

"¿Estás segura?" Le preguntó Quinn, Rachel le estaba ofreciendo su confianza y ella no quería defraudar a la joven.

Rachel asintió y la sonrisa más brillante Quinn había visto en su vida, al instante apareció en el rostro de la chica. "Estoy segura, nunca he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida."

Y luego se sintió como si Times Square se hubiese quedado en la nada, como si el mundo entero se silenciara por unos momentos, mientras Rachel y Quinn unían sus labios por primera vez. Rachel deslizaba suavemente sus labios sobre los de Quinn, algunas personas las vitoreaban pero ellas seguían en lo suyo, Quinn inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la izquierda para conseguir el ángulo perfecto, mientras se aferraba aún más a la morena. Nada ni nadie en el mundo importaba ahora. Durante el beso una de las manos de Rachel permanecía en la cintura de la rubia y la otra en su cuello.

Los mechones de cabello de Rachel se movían libremente con el viento, mientras sus dedos se extendían por la cálida piel de la rubia. Quinn saboreaba la dulzura de Rachel con cada partícula de aire que se inhala. Ella sentía la mano de la morena acariciando su cuello, y su otra mano clavada en su cintura manteniéndola en su lugar, y menos mal porque sentía que sus piernas en cualquier momento se desvanecerían.

Su mente daba vueltas y una vez más, Quinn se encontró en ese baño, donde lo que parecía ser incorrecto ahora se sentía natural y lo mejor de su vida. La rubia no podía concentrarse en nada, solo en la suavidad de los labios de Rachel contra los suyos.

Eventualmente sus labios se separaron solo unos pocos centímetros. No por la falta de oxígeno, sino porque el momento había llegado a ser muy intenso.

Cuando los ojos de Quinn se abrieron, inmediatamente buscaron los de Rachel. La joven estaba sonriendo y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, la rubia se sintió aliviada de no encontrar ningún rastro de arrepentimiento.

Y aun con los brazos de Quinn todavía envueltos firmemente alrededor de su cintura, Rachel se echó un poco hacia atrás, pero manteniendo su perfecta sonrisa, liberó sus manos.

Se la llevó hasta su propio pecho señalándose a sí misma: "**Yo te"**

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho: **"Amo"**

Quinn no pudo respirar mientras Rachel presionó su dedo índice en la tela de su camisa, justo encima de su corazón señalando: **"a ti"**

Y nuevamente volvió a abrazar a la rubia. Su mirada no era expectante, no estaba esperando que Quinn le contestara. Ella simplemente quería abrazarla, sostenerla y amarla. La rubia por su parte tenía su corazón latiendo fuertemente, así que se separó un poco de la morena y señaló: **"Yo también te amo a ti**

Y luego sus labios se encontraron de nuevo. En algún lugar la música estaba sonando, la gente se reía, pero en la burbuja de Rachel y Quinn, todo era perfecto y nada podía tocarlas.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Finalmenteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee el momento que muchas esperaban, espero les haya gustado. Desde este punto se abre una nueva dimensión de la historia. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, estos me motivan a seguir.

Por cierto que gran regreso el de Orange Is The New Black #Vauseman


End file.
